The Forbidden Love
by inu-furuba freak
Summary: After graduation Tohru was forced to leave the Sohmas, four years have passed since the day she left and now she's back...but with a certain secret to reveal!Tragedy, suspense, and much much more ...M for lemons in later chapters...READ&REVIEW PLEASE
1. Memories Hurt

_**Hello everyone!!!**_

_**This is Elie here! And this is my first Furuba fanfic that I've decided to put online!! Big explosion of fireworks and party stuff Yeah well I just hope that you guys enjoy it and that you help me out incase I mess up something in my story line. Hehe XD Ok well once again, hope you like my story!!!!**_

The Forbidden Love of a Rose 

_**Chapter 1. Memories Hurt.**_

The day was new and spring was on its way. It had been a cold winter and now as the days grew warmer and warmer, more people ventured out into the streets to enjoy the coming of a new season. It was a typical day for anyone, especially anyone who wished to be in a park. A young woman sat on a bench as she read the morning paper just as she always liked to do on mornings such as these. She was just like any other woman, enjoying the cool breeze and the warmth of the magnificent sun above her. She glanced up at the playground, watching the little children play on the swing sets. Then she returned her eyes to her paper. It was the same news everyday. The things that she read made her sad sometimes, but there were always sadder things she thought. The woman sighed as if remembering something from her past.

If you looked at this woman for the first time, you wouldn't have thought that she was suffering inside. Her smile just lit up everything in sight. She was young, about twenty-three, and already she had been through more then anyone could handle. Not even she could believe that she survived through it all. Glancing up at the playground again, she pushed her thoughts away from her mind. It wasn't good to dwell on the past. That just made things harder. The woman once again put her attention back to her morning paper. As she read the front page she got the sudden urge to check out the obituaries. The urge pushed her to turn to the middle page. Just as she turned the page, she gasped as she looked at the newspaper. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

There on that newspaper was a picture of a handsome man. His hair covered his pale and frail looking face as he stared back at her from the photo. She shivered. The photograph gave her a chill down her spine. This was the face of the man who gave her so much pain. It was all his fault, but she didn't have the heart to admit it. The tears ran freely down her smooth cheeks as she looked at the picture and read the obituary of this man. Just as she was ready to turn the page, a small hand grabbed her. She looked up to see a little boy, his eyes starting deep into her teal colored eyes. He looked worried.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked the little boy in a sweet voice.

"Oh, it's nothing." The woman replied quickly as she wiped away her tears.

"Its all right mommy…please don't cry," whispered the little boy. He then hugged his mother and waited for her to pick him up. She placed him on her lap.

The boy looked a lot like his mother. He had rich brown hair like hers and his smile was almost identical as well. The only thing that didn't belong to her were his eyes. They were an unnaturally color, violet. But the woman loved her son, even though, when she looked into those eyes she would be reminded of her past…the happiness that was once there. It made her want to cry every time she would look too deeply into those violet eyes of his. They reminded her too much of better times. A past that she wished she could go back to. But maybe now, just maybe, she would be able to go back to it.

The boy's mother gave him another hug and then put him down.

"I think it's time you met someone," she whispered thoughtfully. Her son didn't say anything. He just nodded and let his mother hold his hand as they walked to their car.

Yuki didn't know what he was doing when he decided to go to Shigure's house. He hadn't been there in over 4 years, but something was telling him to go there. His head was spinning with the news he just heard. It still rang in his ears. "Akito is dead." Those were the words that Hatori had told him earlier that morning at around 4a.m. He got a call telling him that Akito died of heart and lung complications. Akito had been getting worse and worse these past year, but no one expected that he would die so soon.

At first Yuki was in shock, then a sense of bitterness fell over him. Yuki was finally free from Akito, they were all free now. The rat didn't have to deal with the pain anymore. But he did have to deal with the hurtful memories still, memories that broke him at one point. It was all Akito's fault that Yuki was so lonely. Akito was the one that ruined everything. He ruined true love. Oh, how Yuki wished that she could change the past to be able to be with his love again for the rest of his life.

_Tohru._

The name echoed in his head. But it was hopeless now. For all he knew, she was probably already happily married with children of her own. "_At least she was able to keep her memories of us_." He thought.

He then sighed at this thought. The silver haired man tried hard not to cry all that morning, but the memories were just too much.

They all came back to him as he drove to Shigure's house. He remembered the last night he was with her. He held her as close as he could without changing into his rat form. They lay on her bed under the thin covers, concealing their naked bodies from the darkness. This was something that he would always remember. Well of course he would remember that night. She looked so beautiful lying under him. It had been their first time making love and he had wished that it would just last forever.

"_Too bad dreams are too good to be true_," he reflected bitterly to himself.

On that night, Akito learned of their forbidden love, and went crazy. He went as far as trying to kill Tohru. If Yuki had not been there with her, then she surely would have been killed.

Yuki had let her get out of bed about an hour after they made love. He begged her not to leave, but she insisted that she needed to get dressed and make dinner before everyone got home. Shigure and Kyo had been out that night; they were at Sohma house getting ready for New Year's Eve. It would be the first time in history that the cat would be able to partially participate in the events of the New Year. Kyo would only partially participate because he would only be allowed to attend the feast for a couple of hours and then would be sent home afterwards.

That was just like Tohru though, always thinking of others. So, he reluctantly let her go and get dressed. Not thinking twice about it, he fell asleep on her bed until he heard a scream.

"Tohru! What's wrong?!" There was no answer.

Getting worried, Yuki put on some clothes and ran down the stairs. To his surprise, Akito was waiting for him in the kitchen.

Everything was so vivid in his mind's eye. Yuki tried to shake it from his head, but the memory played on like a bad movie.

"So, you thought that you could keep this a secret, Yuki?" Akito's voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but just as deadly as venom.

"What did you do?! Where is she, Akito?!!" Yuki asked anxiously.

"Look down." Akito pointed his long finger to the floor. There lay Tohru with blood all over her chest and stomach. Yuki looked quickly at Akito's right hand and noticed that he was holding a knife stained with blood.

"What the hell did you do!"

"I think I killed her. Then again I'm not sure… Why don't I go check and make sure that she's really dead?" He made his way closer to Tohru. But thankfully, Yuki was faster then him. He then punched Akito in the stomach, making the fragile looking boy fall to the floor.

"You think you can get away with it that easily?" Akito gasped.

"Shut up you filth. Don't you dare come near her, Akito." Yuki replied as calmly as he could, his anger was already above boiling point and he didn't know what he would do at this moment.

Akito only snickered and slowly got up from the ground.

"Yuki, you really are pathetic," said the Sohma clan leader.

"I swear if you even try to get up, I'll kill you myself!" Yuki threatened in an almost composed voice.

"Ha, you wouldn't be able to kill me." Akito's cold eyes glared at the Rat.

"Shut up!!" screamed the rat as he went for Akito's throat.

"Go ahead. You can't do it. I know you can't." Akito laughed. At this, Yuki slammed the thin man to the wall, tightening his grip around his throat.

"No, Yuki!"

It was Tohru. She was alive.

"Don't kill him." She whispered.

"Tohru, stay there. I need to deal with this once and for all," he hissed.

"Yuki, please don't kill him…" she whimpered. "If you kill him, what are you going to do? You'll end up in jail."

As Tohru spoke, Yuki tightened his grip even more, to the point where Akito's eyes began to bulge out of his head and his face started to turn into a pale blue.

"YUKI, STOP!"

The rat looked at his lover with confused eyes then loosened his grasp. Akito coughed for a few seconds then began to chuckle evilly. He then pushed Yuki towards the bleeding Tohru. His eyes glared at the couple with such distaste.

"Yuki, Yuki. You will suffer greatly." He slowly whispered. "She could never love you. She could never love any of us. This wench is a liar…that's why she deserves to die. I've had enough of her meddling with things that she shouldn't even be dealing with." He pointed at her, his voice dripping with hate.

"Why, Akito? Why do you want to kill me? I…I love Yuki. I…I love this family. I would do anything for _your_ family." Stammered the injured girl. Yuki noticed that the large gash near her abdomen and across her chest was bleeding more. The blood was dripping steadily from her wounds. If she didn't get the cuts to stop bleeding then she could die.

Once again, Akito laughed. He seemed to find all this very amusing.

"You really are a stupid girl. That's why I-"

There was a loud thump as Akito fell to the floor.

"Shigure!" Tohru and Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh Tohru, you're hurt…did he do that to you?" asked Shigure. His worried eyes glanced at Akito.

"Y…yes," she whimpered in pain. Shigure sighed.

"I'm sorry Tohru…I'm sorry that I put you through all this pain." Tears welled up in his eyes as he examined her.

"I think…I think the best thing for you is to leave, Tohru. You…you need to leave and never come back. Before he wakes up."

"Shigure, you can't make her leave. I won't let you. I…love her."

"Yuki, if we let her stay…"Shigure whispered, "He will kill her…I know he will."

"But…"

"No Yuki! She has to leave! Tohru, I'm sorry…but if you stay…if you stay then he will come after you. Here…take Hatori's car." Shigure rummaged through Akito's kimono and handed Tohru the car keys.

"Can you even drive like this, Tohru?" asked Yuki, concern written all over his face.

"Uh huh," she nodded. "But, I don't have a license though…" Tohru had been oddly silent up until now.

"But you know how to drive right?"

"Uh, huh." Her eyes searched Shigure's.

"Tohru…I…"Yuki tried to say something but couldn't put himself up to it.

"Yuki…go get her stuff…hurry…she doesn't have much time. I'll help her into the car." Shigure looked away from the couple to wipe his eyes.

"Now, Tohru…come here so that I can clean your wounds." He went to a cabinet and found the first aid kit. Thankfully, the wounds weren't too deep, but she still would have to go to the doctor and get checked. Not long afterward, Yuki went upstairs to go gather Tohru's belongings. He packed everything he could in two suitcases. Then once he was done, he slowly walked down the stairs with the luggage in his hands. He cried the whole time he was up in her room.

"Here…Tohru." Shigure handed her some money. "Tohru, I want you to know that…we love you very much. And …we wouldn't be doing this if…if we didn't think that you would get hurt."

Yuki listened from behind the door

"Now, it's time to go." Shigure spoke softly. His eyes never looked so sad and they never did shine with the same brightness after that night.

"Tohru,I have your things," said Yuki. She didn't answer him. She only stared blankly at the ground.

"Where is Kyo?" She asked vacantly.

"Kyo his still at Hatori's," Shigure replied.

"Tell him that I loved him like a brother. And that one day I'll be able to see him…I'll be able to come back to you all with open arms and hug you as if you never had a curse. Please tell him that. And tell everyone else as well…" By now Tohru's face was wet with tears. She sobbed.

"Here let me help you up." Shigure took her by the waist and held her hand gently. Making sure not to get too close to her, he guided Tohru out to the front of the house. Yuki followed after them with her luggage. After putting away her things in the trunk, he went to Tohru.

"Shigure, could we have a moment?" Yuki's voice was full of dread. Shigure nodded, and went inside. He seemed to have forgotten something. "I'll be right back," he mumbled.

"Tohru…I…. God why does this have to happen? Why is it that just when I think everything is perfect something bad has to happen? Why Tohru? Why?" She looked deep into his violet eyes and took a breath, wincing in pain. He was so angry and frustrated. But she looked so calm.

"Yuki…I don't know why these things happen…but at least we were able to have a taste of what our life could have been. I think…I think that it's better to have loved than to not have loved at all." This was just too much for him to bear and he began to cry once more.

"Oh, Yuki, don't cry, please…this will only make it harder. Just know that…I will always love you. And I promise…I promise that one day we will be together again." She sobbed on his shoulder for a while. Yuki picked up her head and help her face in his hands. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Tohru, I will wait until that day. I promise that I will wait for you…and I will always love you too." He gently lowered his face to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back, desperate to make the kiss last longer, she pulled him closer but was mindful of the curse. That kiss was probably the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. After a few good minutes, she backed away from him. He held her hand tightly, wishing that there were some possible way he could go with her, run away and live happily ever after. But Akito would surely find him. That bastard had his ways of finding people, especially if it was Yuki he wanted to find. His thoughts were interrupted when a flash of lightning ran across the darkened sky. A gust of wind blew across their faces, stinging Yuki's violet eyes.

"You better get going," he muttered.

"No, I need to tell Shigure good-bye," she whispered. "Oh…and please tell them all that I'm sorry…I'm just so sorry for leaving."

"I will…"

"And Yuki…please try not to fight with Kyo…anymore…you two…need each other more then you think." Tohru continued to sob.

Yuki didn't understand what she was talking about then, but soon understood later on in his life.

"Tohru!…Here…I want you to have these!" Shigure gasped for air as he ran to Tohru's side, holding a small wooden box. He handed it to her. She opened it up and gasped.

"Shigure, are these-?" Her mouth trembled as she spoke.

"Yes, these are the little figures you found on my porch…the first day that we met."

This just made Tohru cry harder. She quickly leaned towards the brown haired man and gave him a big hug. Shigure hardly had time to hug her back when there was a loud "pop!" and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Oh Shigure…thank you for everything. Thank you." She then turned to Yuki and hugged him as well. He help on to her for a moment until he too turned into his cursed form.

"I'm sorry…I just couldn't help myself," she sniffled.

"It's alright, Tohru…but you need to leave. I'm sure I didn't hit Akito hard enough for him to be unconscious for long." Shigure slightly joked, but his eyes told a different story.

"Yes, you must go now, Tohru…good-bye," replied Yuki.

"Good-bye, then. Be safe," she whispered.

And that was it. She slowly slipped into the car and drove off just as the rain started to fall from the darkened sky…that was the last time Yuki ever saw his sweet Tohru Honda.

CLIFFHANGER!!! XD So what did you all think? Too sobby? I hope it wasn't too bad. Oh well, just gimme some constructive criticism. please…be nice…I bleed easily...nah, jk ok well gimme some reviews please!!! I'll put up the next chapter once I get some feedback from you fine people!! CIAO!


	2. Unexpected Guest

**_Hello once again,_ I hope you all liked my first chapter of The Forbidden Love!!!! It's supposed to get better as I go along so bare with me, please. Ok well, here's the next chapter!!!**

_**Chapter 2. Unexpected Guest**_

Yuki shook the last of the memory from his tired head. He hadn't noticed how far his subconscious had taken him. In a matter of minutes he was in front of the house that he had avoided for so long. Taking a deep breath, he got out of his car and walked to the front door. Just the scent of the place brought back more things to his ever-tiring mind. He opened the sliding door and called inside. No one answered, so he let himself in. The place was quiet except for a sound that came from one of the bedrooms.

As he walked closer to the hallway, he could tell that it was Shigure, and he was talking on the phone. The conversation seemed very intense.

"Yes, I know, but, we can't just not have a funeral for him…I don't know about you but it wouldn't be nice if his spirit came back to haunt us….not….uh….never mind…Hatori!….But…ok…As long as we have his close family attend…Yes…oook, Hari…." There was a long pause, and then Shigure spoke up again.

"By the way, Hari…do you think the curse is broken?….No, I haven't tried...now, now Hari, just because I'm a woman magnet doesn't mean I go around hugging women all day. It wouldn't be safe you know…well, we really should try and find out, don't you think…alright…talk to you later…Bye Hatori."

Yuki heard the phone being set down. He was just about to open the door to Shigure's office when Shigure opened it himself. Yuki jumped back in surprise.

"Ah! Yuki, I didn't hear you come in. What brings you here on this fine morning?" chirped Shigure.

"You seem happy today," Yuki was speaking in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes well, considering the serious circumstances, I'm in quite a good mood. How have you been? It's been a while since you last visited me. And here I've been, waiting for at least a moment of your time," said the dog in a playful manner. Then he noticed that his younger cousin didn't seem in the mood for his little jokes. Not that Yuki was ever in the mood for playing around.

"Hm…is something the matter? Well, I know that Akito is dead but I would think that you would be at least a little happy about his passing."

"I was just thinking…"replied Yuki absentmindedly.

"Ah…thoughts…they are the wonders of the mind, aren't they?" Shigure spaced out.

"Huh?…oh yes…I suppose so," replied Yuki.

"And by the way it looks, I'd say that you've been thinking a lot lately," said Shigure, pointing a finger up to the ceiling, just as he always did when he was trying to make a point.

"How did you-"

"Oh, no need to ask that. I just know. Writer's intuition!" The dog chuckled, moving his hand up in down, as if trying to get a fly away from him.

"Shigure, how could you be so….happy?" Yuki asked as he followed Shigure to the kitchen.

"I really don't know. Maybe I'm just hoping that things will get better…Don't get me wrong, I _was_ sad when I heard that Akito died this morning…but now…now we're, I guess you can say, **_free_**."

"Huh?" Yuki stared blankly at the confusing man.

"Yuki, you're simply clueless as times. You see, now we don't have to live in fear anymore. Surly you didn't think that you were the only one who was afraid of Akito…He may not have done things to me but he did do things to the ones I loved."

"Yes, well you were the lucky one to not have experienced physical pain from Akito," said Yuki bitterly.

"Pain goes so much deeper then by physical means, you know."

"Hm…so how have you been Shigure? Still writing those dirty novels, I suppose?"

"My novels are not dirty, they just have more details in them then in other romance books," he said smugly.

Yuki only shook his head.

"You really have no imagination, Yuki," complained Shigure.

"Imagination…I don't really recall ever having one in the first place."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"I don't know…maybe," replied Yuki.

"Ok, ok, so…I heard that you are running a new business. Working with computers, is that right?"

"Yes, I now own a computer designing warehouse. It's beginning to become quite big in Tokyo," said Yuki.

"That's nice…" Shigure said dismissively. "Would you like some tea?" said Shigure brightly.

"You know how to make tea?" Yuki said in surprise.

"Uh huh, it's Tohru's recipe." Shigure's eyes seemed to have gotten sad for a moment.

"Yes, I would like some tea, please. Speaking of Tohru, have you heard from her?"

Sadly, not since her grandfather died…Oh, how I miss our sweet flower, Tohru," sighed Shigure.

Yuki said nothing. He was looking outside through a window in the kitchen. He then replied, "I think we all suffered when she left…but that's the past now…"mumbled Yuki.

"Hm, yes, that is true. Anyways…tea, tea, where did I leave the pot?" As the dog rummaged through the cabinets for a pot, the rat just stared out into the distance. The sky was a light blue and there were not clouds in sight. He then turned his attention to the road…there was a car heading towards Shigure's house.

"_Who is that?"_ he asked himself. "Shigure, were you expecting anyone today?"

"No, how come, Yuki?" Shigure had finally found the pot and was boiling the water.

"Well, I think someone is here for you," said Yuki. He decided to go to the front door and welcome who ever it was that was coming. As the car got closer and closer to the house, Yuki could have sworn that he had seen the car before.

"Yuki, where are you going?"

"I'll be back."

"Youth…always so curious," Shigure only sighed and went to go join Yuki, leaving the stove unattended.

They waited until the car parked in front of the house. The tint of the windows was too dark for anyone to recognize the driver. After a few seconds a woman got out of the car. She was very petite and wore a blue sundress. She didn't acknowledge the two men at the door. The woman went straight to the back car door and opened it. Yuki was able to get a quick glance at the woman. She looked very familiar. The woman then backed away from the car, holding a little boy's hand in her own. Once the woman got closer he realized who she was.

"Is that-"

"Tohru?" gasped Shigure.

"Hello Yuki and Shigure." The woman smiled at the shocked men and bowed very low, still holding the child's hand.

"Tohru…you came back," Yuki said in shock as he bowed to her. He was overjoyed. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved was standing right in front of him. Tohru Honda finally came back to him, just as she had promised about four years ago.

"My, my, Tohru. It's great to see that our beautiful flower is all grown up" Tohru blushed; Shigure was the same as ever.

"Oh, I've missed you all so much.

"Yes, well we've missed you, dearly…Yuki…you're being awfully quiet. Isn't there anything romantic you'd like to say to Tohru…I mean it's been a long time since you two love birds have seen each other…"

"Uh." was all Yuki could conjure up to say at the moment.

"Yuki, that's so unromantic of you…and she probably came all this way just to see you," said Shigure in his usually mocking tone.

"Um…I think something's burning," said Yuki, sniffing the air.

"Ah, yes, the burning of your desire for your love is filling the air, how beautiful."

"No, I really think something is burning inside!" Yuki mumbled annoyingly.

"Huh? Oh, the stove!" shouted Shigure as he rushed inside. "Come on in Tohru and make yourself at home."

Tohru giggled.

"He's still the same," she chuckled. Then she looked at Yuki. Her eyes taking in the way he looked now. Not much had changed; just that he was slightly taller and now wore a slick gray suit with purple accent on his tie. She blushed, realizing that she had been staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in so long." Her eyes were lowered in embarrassment.

"It's all right," he blushed as well. "Let's go inside. We can talk over a cup of tea." But before he turned to the door, he glanced at the little boy who was clinging to Tohru.

"_Was he her child?" _He wondered. Dread came over him at the thought that she already married someone else and was a mother. Tohru seemed to notice his glance at the boy. The little boy hadn't noticed what was going on because he was so occupied looking at a bug on the ground.

"Um..hello there," said Yuki, kneeling down to get a closer look at the small child. The boy looked up and Yuki finally caught a glimpse at the boy's eyes. They were violet…just like his.

"Tohru….he has my eyes," he gasped.

"Uh huh." She smiled at Yuki then at their son.

"So, he's my s...son? Yuki asked in amazement.

"That's right. He's _our_ son," she whispered.

" Tohru…he looks just like you."

"Don't be silly. I think he looks a lot like you," she blushed.

"Either way, he's ours." Yuki stood up and took Tohru's hand. Tears were running down her beautiful cheeks.

"Tohru, I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much." Yuki couldn't hold himself back; he badly wanted to hold her. So, he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her lips. He waited for her to kiss him back and eventually she did. It was that moment that she hugged him. He held her for a long time before he realized that he hadn't transformed. But that couldn't be. Did that mean that the curse had been broken?

_**Another Cliffhanger...sorry!!! Hey, so what did you all think? Ok well, tell me just by clicking the review button on the bottom left. Go on, it won't bite!! And please, only constructive criticisms or praises!! Hehe Thanks everyone!! XD XD**_


	3. Tohru's Explanation

**_Hey guys and girls, _**

**_I'm extremely sorry (to those of you who were waiting for an update) for not posting anything up recently…the website was acting kinda weird so there was nothing I could do but wait impatiently until it was stable again. But now it works and without further adu, here is Chapter 3!!!!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3. Tohru's Explanation_**

"Yuki!" Tohru cried out in surprise. " Is the spell broken?"

"I think it might be," answered Yuki uncertainly. That's all that was said before Yuki found himself being softly kissed by Tohru.

"Ah, love is such a wonderful thing," said Shigure, who was leaning on the door watching the couple kiss. Yuki quickly let go of Tohru.

"Aww, don't stop, that was really cute," Shigure said, mockingly. "So, I take it that the curse is finally broken?"

"You know Shigure, you really know how to ruin a romantic moment," hissed Yuki. But Tohru grabbed his hand bashfully, and then suggested that they should all go inside.

"Shigure, did you manage to make that tea?" sad a sarcastic Yuki as he followed Tohru through the front door.

"Oh! I'll make some if you'd like," Tohru quickly said before she rushed to the kitchen, leaving the two men and the little boy near the front door. Shigure's eyes went immediately to the boy next to Yuki.

"Hm…you know Yuki…he has your-"

"Eyes. Yes I know…He's my son," said Yuki in a happy tone. Shigure was thrown back with surprise.

"He's _your_ son? Well, well, how my cousin has grown up, and so fast too…" Shigure commented before he realized something. "But then that would mean that she was pregnant before she left us."

Yuki's eyes widened when he grasped what Shigure had just said.

"No…I mean…he's…"

Shigure only grinned at the fact that Yuki had had a love child with Tohru.

"So that's why you wanted to stay home with her that night Kyo and I went to Sohma house. You had some naughty plans with her. You dirty boy, corrupting our poor innocent Tohru just when she became of age. How could you deflower this poor girl! And not tell me about it!!" Shigure began to laugh for a moment before he paused and began to whisper a song.

"Yuki did Tohru! Yuki did Tohru!!" sang the annoying dog merrily.

"Shut up you idiot," hissed Yuki. "Not in front of the boy." The rat gave a glance towards the small boy who didn't seem to be paying attention to the men anyway.

"Opps, sorry. Well," said Shigure, kneeling to face the boy eye to eye, "let's go and see what your mommy is up to," Shigure said to Yuki's son. The boy looked at Shigure and nodded in agreement as he gave Shigure his hand.

Tohru had been so happy to see Yuki standing there in front of Shigure's house. "_What a coincidence_," she thought as she parked her car. It felt good to be back in that house. It felt even better to have Yuki hold her for the first time.

That had been the very first time she was able to have his body pressed against hers for longer than a second. She liked the way his warm breath had hovered over her like a blanket and the way his arms wrapped around her small form, engulfing her with love. Tohru could still feel his lips where he had kissed her. She thought it was all very sweet.

This seemed to be one of the most perfect days of her life. Not only was she able to finally kiss and hug Yuki, she was also able to introduce him to their son, Toshiru. She couldn't even believe how happy Yuki looked when he realized that the boy was theirs. His eyes were full of love for Toshiru. This was something that came out in Tohru's dreams and now it was all coming to life, and for the first time in a long time, Tohru Honda was truly happy.

Now there she was, making tea in Shigure's house, just like old times. She sighed dreamily as her mind wandered. "_I'm surprised that they kept everything so clean while I was gone_," she gave a short giggle before turning to see that the ex-members of the zodiac curse were staring politely at her.

"Is.. something wrong?" she asked meekly, her cheeks blushed.

"Ah, no…it's just been a long time since I last saw a pretty woman in my kitchen," Shigure commented playfully before noticing that Yuki was giving him a cold glance. "I know, I know, Yuki. She's off limits now. Such a shame though," the older man sighed as he put his hands up as if to surrender.

After a short while, Tohru asked if anyone would like something to eat.

"Tohru, you really don't have to," Yuki replied kindly.

"But it would be my pleasure," she insisted with a smile.

"Well, by all means, be my guest." Shigure didn't bother to argue and was eager to taste some of Tohru's splendid cooking once again. Without another word, Tohru quickly set herself to work and almost in no time, Tohru had a large meal ready for them.

"Look at this exquisite meal made with love just for us by our beloved Tohru! It smells so good, hmmm." Tohru blushed as she watched in delight as Shigure dug in.

"It's delicious," Yuki complimented after his first bite. Tohru could feel her cheeks blush even more.

"Mmmm, so Tohru, what is your son's name? And how old is he? Four or five maybe?" said Shigure after he had finished his plate.

"His name is Toshiru and he'll be five this September," Tohru said proudly.

"Was he born on the year of the rat?" asked Shigure.

"He wasn't born with the curse, was he?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"To tell you the truth, he was born under the year of the dog and no, Yuki, he was not born with the curse," she giggled.

"I see. But how did you manage to raise Toshiru all by yourself?" the ex-dog asked curiously. Tohru took a moment before she answered.

"It was hard at first, but Hana and Uo really helped me out a lot," she slowly started to explain. "At first, when they found out that I was pregnant and had moved away from here, Uo got really upset. She said she was going hurt you all very badly, and Hana also said that she would make sure that you would hear horrible voices in your heads forever. But after they calmed down, I told them what happened…but not everything. I never told them about the curse. I promise. Soon after, Uo found me an apartment in a city not far from here, and Hana was able to get me a part time job so I could go to collage. They ended up living with me until Toshiru was two years old. I don't know what I would have done without them. So, I guess I have many things to be thankful for," she ended brightly.

"It sounds like you got by well without us. But still, it must have been difficult," sighed Shigure. "I'm surprised that you didn't work yourself to death," he half joked.

"And what about when you were pregnant? Tohru, you could have come by secretly to ask us for help, especially from me. We would have been more than willing to help out," Yuki commented.

"Yes, I have to agree with Yuki. You could have come by to ask for help. Then again, we did tell you to leave and never come back," Shigure recalled. "Ah well, at least you're safe and back…which brings me to another question, Tohru…What made you come back after all these years?"

Tohru looked down at her empty plate. She could feel their eyes staring upon her. She took deep breath and spoke softly once again.

"I…I found out that Akito died today," she whispered sadly.

"Hmm…so you heard about his passing? Quite a tragic day for a reunion, don't you think? Funny the way things work out."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" she replied softly.

"But you're back now and nothing can make you leave us again," said Yuki, grabbing her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, Tohru. You won't be able to leave us so easily this time," said someone who had not been there a few seconds before. Everyone turned in surprise to see a man with orange hair and scarlet eyes standing just outside the dining room.

* * *

_**Hmm, so there it was. All I can say is: REVIEW PLEASE!!! That was a national broadcast from yours truly, Elie!! Thanks everyone!!**_


	4. Together Again

_**Hey, this chapter took me some time, due to the fact that I thought it was too short so I combined it with another chap I had ready….turns out, now the chap seems toooo long. shrugs I also had originally wanted to call this chapter "True Bliss" but I couldn't decided. Tell me in the end if it should still be "Together Again" or if it should be changed to "True Bliss" oh well, hope you all like it nonetheless. Now here is chapter 4!!!! Chapter 4. Together Again**_

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped. In that moment she excused herself from the table and went up to Kyo with her arms open. For a split second, everyone could see the fear on Kyo's face as Tohru brought him into a hug.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! You know you can't hug me-" said Kyo in a panic. After she hugging Kyo without turning him into an orange cat, Kyo realized what was going on and wrapped his arms lightly around Tohru in a warm embrace. The hug lasted for a few more seconds before Kyo reluctantly backed away from Tohru. Just as Kyo was about to comment on how different Tohru looked, a woman with two children arrived.

"KYO! Where's Shigu- TOHRU!!"

"Kagura!" In that instant, the two women gave each other a hug.

"Tohru! You're BACK!" said Kagura in excitement.

"Kagura, it's good to see you again." Tohru said cheerful. She soon noticed the two children that were clinging to Kagura. "Are these your children?!"

"YES!! Mine and my beloved Kyo's! And guess what?! They're twins!" Kagura replied as she hugged Kyo tightly, but not tight enough to make him uncomfortable.

"When did you two get married?! How old are they?! What are their names?!" Tohru asked in a rush.

"Well, it's good to see that Tohru's old self hasn't gone away," Shigure mumbled to Yuki.

"Yeah well, after you left, I decided to give Kagura a chance and a year later we got married," Kyo said contentedly.

"Oh that's wonderful," said Tohru, her eyes were bright with happiness.

"And I was able to show Kyo just how much I love him!" Kagura added gleefully as she gathered her children before they started to run around the house. "You two stay put or else Uncle Shigure will be very upset with you!" Kagura said almost menacingly.

"Oh no Kagura, don't say that about me. They're going to think I'm a horrible old man," Shigure said this while pretending to be upset and sad at the same time.

"Anyway, this is Momimi," Kyo pointed to a little girl that was trying to get away from her mother, " and this is Atsushi," he pointed to a little boy who was trying to pull Kagura's hair.

"Kyo, they're not listening!!" Kagura growled; her eyes began to glow just as they would when she would get upset with Kyo long ago.

"Hey you kids stop!! Or else next time we see your grandfather, we'll make you eat his food!!" Kyo yelled.

"Who's their grandfather?" Tohru asked. She was confused by all the excitement that was going on.

"Master Kazuma, of course," was Kyo's reply. Just then the two children realized what their father had just threatened them with, and they immediately settled down to play on the floor with their toys.

Throughout all this commotion, Tohru barely noticed that Toshiru was hovering right behind her. She was soon reminded of his presence when she almost stepped on his little foot.

"Oh! Tohru, there's a little boy right behind you!" Kagura pointed out.

"Toshiru! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!" said Tohru as she picked up her son. "I'm so sorry!"

"So you have a kid too?" asked a surprised Kyo.

"Uh huh, this is Toshiru. He's four years old." Tohru's eyes brightened up as she introduced her son to Kyo and Kagura.

"Tohru, he looks like you, but he has someone else's eyes," Kagura commented.

"They look like Yuki's eyes," said Kyo, he then eyed Yuki in a dangerous way, but the look only lasted less than a second. Tohru didn't seem to notice this, but Yuki and Shigure caught the ominous glance.

"Well that's because he's my son," Yuki answered instantly.

"YUKI?! YOU'RE A FATHER?!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" asked Kagura.

"Uh, well, it's a long story and I don't think Yuki and Tohru would be up to telling it at the moment," Shigure said in their defense. "By the way, what brings you two here, Kyo? I didn't expect a visit untill tomorrow."

"Oh well we just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing," Kagura answered instead.

"It's kind of odd, though, that all of us would end up here for no apparent reason," Yuki said observantly.

"Oh, but it's just so wonderful to see us all together though," Tohru said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it quite is, but I can't help but wonder if something unexplainable is going on here," Shigure said ominously. "Ah, anywhoo! Que sera, sera, I always say!" Shigure said before he started to laugh.

Nothing more was said about the subject, but Tohru could tell that Yuki seemed very adamant about the issue. She would have to ask him what he thought about it, but that would have to come later, when they could have some time alone and catch up on things. Until then, she would bathe in the warmth and the smiles of her old friends.

It was already getting late when Kyo and Kagura decided to leave Shigure's home. The five adults had spent most of the day chatting about things that had gone on over the past four years. They talked for hours, which surprised Tohru very much. Tohru was even surprised with Toshiru, since he had always been a very shy boy when he didn't know the people that were around him.

The thing that really intrigued Tohru was when Kyo pulled her aside to ask her something. He looked with pleading eyes as he asked her to speak with him away from everyone else. To Tohru he almost looked worried and anxious.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" she asked, once they reached his old room in Shigure's house.

"Uh, well I just wanted to tell you that…I, uh… really missed you. And when you left…argh, I don't even know why I'm saying this!" Kyo said in frustration.

"Kyo, please, just tell me. If you were upset about me leaving, I understand," said Tohru, comfortingly.

"Yeah, well, of course I was upset about that! But that's not the only thing!…look just forget it." Kyo said sadly after a while. " Forget I brought you here. I'll see you around Tohru. I gotta go."

This was all Kyo said before he quickly got out of the room, leaving poor Tohru very mystified. "_I wonder what he was trying to tell me_," she asked herself as she left the room. Just as she reached the front yard she could hear Kagura trying to place her two children in their car seats.

"Tohru." Yuki called from outside.

"Yes, Yuki? I'll be right out!"

When she reached Yuki, she found him carrying Toshiru as they both waved good-bye to Kyo sulking, and Kagura, frustrated that she couldn't put the kids in the car. They drove off. Tohru's eyes lit up as she watched father and son together for the first time. Yuki then turned to look at Tohru.

"Tohru, I just asked Toshiru if he would like it if the both of you spent the night at my house," Yuki said with a slight smile on his face.

"And what did he say?" Tohru asked anxiously.

Suddenly, Tohshiru replied, "I said yes, but I have to sleep with you, mom," said the little little boy, nodding his head up and down adorably. Tohru giggled and agreed with her son. They soon said their good-byes to Shigure and then drove in their separate cars to Yuki's place.

"Oh wow, Yuki! You have a really nice place," Tohru said cheerfully as they walked through the front door of his apartment. Yuki only replied with a modest 'thank you.'

"It's not really fancy, but I had to argue a lot with Akito in order for me to get it. About two years ago, he tried to make all of us live with him at the Sohma house, but a lot of us got our way out of it some how. I guess they were able to get away from him easier because by then Akito's health was getting worse. Aside from that Aya helped me by convincing Shigure to talk to Akito about my apartment," Yuki finished.

"Akito tried to force all of you to live with him? Why? And Aya helped you?!" Tohru's asked excitedly. She had always wanted Yuki to get along better with his older brother, Ayame.

"I'm not quite sure. I guess it had to do with the fact that he was losing control over us. And yes, Ayame helped me out a lot. I think he and I finally reconciled our differences a little, after you left," Yuki paused before he asked Tohru if she wanted a tour of his home. She eagerly said yes and she and Toshiru followed Yuki from the living room to a hallway.

There in the hallway were four doors. The first door on the right was for storage, the second was a cozy guest room, and the first door on the left was a bathroom. Last was Yuki's room, which was very spacious with a big looking bed. He then showed them the kitchen and his workroom, which was piled neatly with stacks upon stacks of paper and folders.

Once he had showed them around, he decided to ask if they wanted to order something to eat. Tohru declined the offer and suggested that she would make something instead.

"No, well, you can't really make anything…"Yuki began. "I don't have any food in my cabinets," said Yuki. He went red with embarrassment.

"Oh, well, uh, I guess we should order some food, instead. And tomorrow morning I'll go to the market to pick up some supplies," she said with a bright smile.

The man in front of her only smiled back gratefully. After all these years he had yet to learn how to cook properly. Well at least now he knew how to make Ramen noodles but that was just about it. So with that said and done, Yuki ordered take-out for them.

Soon after they finished their meal, Toshiru had fallen fast asleep on his mother. Yuki watched as Tohru gently pushed Toshiru's hair back to kiss him on his forehead. She then looked at Yuki and asked if she could put him in the guest room so that he could sleep peacefully. Yuki nodded in response.

Softly, Tohru picked up her sleeping son and followed Yuki to the room. Yuki only observed as she proceeded to put the child into bed. She was so gentle in the way she placed him on the bed and slid the blankets over his small form. Tohru was truly a mother, a good one at that, and he only wished that he had been there to watch Toshiru being mothered by her when he was a baby. He wished he could have watched him take his first steps and speak for the very first time. All the things a father should be able to see from their first child.

After Tohru kissed her son on the cheek, she lightly turned to Yuki and smiled.

"Let's go, he's a really light sleeper," she whispered lovingly. She then turned off the lights and closed the door quietly.

The two adults had now settled on cushions that were laid down on the floor of Yuki's living room. For a while there was an awkward silence, but Tohru soon broke it.

"So, Yuki, how have things been? I heard about your business, you must be really proud," she said.

"It's nothing big, I just like doing something that actually separates me from the Sohmas. Plus, it also gives me a chance to travel around. Tohru, have you ever gone to Tokyo?"

"No, is it nice? Aw, I've always wanted to go there," Tohru replied excitedly. "I think mom might have taken me there when I was little but I can't really remember," she recalled.

"We'll maybe I can take you there one of these days. We could go as a family," said Yuki. For some reason, when he said this, he felt a funny tug in his stomach. He had never been a part of a real family and the fact that he now created one with Tohru gave him an excitement he had never experienced. "A family…" his voice echoed in his head.

"Oh, Yuki that would wonderful, but I wouldn't want to burden you. I'm sure if you were to take us we would be in the way of your work," she said meekly.

"Tohru, I would really like to take you and Toshiru…it would make me… well it would make me really happy to have you two there," he said softly.

After he finished, he observed the way Tohru's eyes brightened up.

"Well if it wouldn't bother you then I would love to go," she said happily. With that said, Yuki decided that he would arrange a trip to Tokyo sometime within the next week. He couldn't wait.

They stayed quite for a little while longer. Yuki didn't expect that trying to talk to Tohru after being away from her for four years would be this difficult. It wasn't that it was difficult to talk to her, it was just that he didn't know what else to say. The fact that she was sitting in next of him was more than he could ask for.

Finally, Tohru cleared her voice to speak once again.

"Yuki, earlier at Shigure's house, what were you thinking when you said that it was odd that all of us were together at his house on that one specific day? Do you think it has something to do with Akito's death?" she asked oddly. He contemplated for a moment then aswered.

"I don't know. It just feels as if something is wrong with all of this. How Akito died, how we all just automatically went to Shigure's house. Things seem out of sorts, I suppose."

"Oh…and what about the curse? How do you think it was broken? "

"I'm not sure about that one either. I think I might investigate that very soon. Never in the Sohma's history of the Junnishi curse has this ever happened. We'll just have to ask the others of what they think tomorrow."

" Tomorrow? I would like to go with you to see everyone. Especially, Kisa and Momiji, I wonder how much they have grown." Tohru smiled.

"They've grown quite a lot…I hardly think that you'll be able to recognize them," Yuki mentioned.

"Oh, I can't wait," she said. Not long after, she gave a small yawn. Yuki then looked at the clock above his television set. It read 10:45 p.m. They had been talking for a little more than an hour. Yet it seemed less than that.

"You're tired? I'm sorry for keeping you up so late," he said apologetically. "I suppose I better let you get some rest."

"No, I'm sorry, Yuki. Today as been a very exciting day and I guess it wore me out that's all. I'm not really sleepy. I could stay with you a little while longer," she replied hurriedly.

"I don't want to keep you-" but before Yuki could finish his sentence, Tohru grabbed his hand.

"It's ok. I enjoy staying up late with you. How about we just watch T.V?" she asked awkwardly. Yuki nodded.

After that, she scooted closer to Yuki's body to lean on him. He hesitated at first, out of habit, remembering what would happen when he still had the curse; but soon, he rested his back on the cushion to let her get comfy. He then turned on the T.V. so that they could watch an old Japanese romance film.

As Tohru lay there on the floor with him, he couldn't get over the presence of her body on his. It amazed him how close they were, how remarkably close. The curse had never allowed him to experience such a joy of having the warmth of a woman gently resting on him. He noticed how the curve of her side fit perfectly against his chest; she was the missing piece to his puzzle.

This was all he needed to obtain bliss.

Yuki ended up watching the movie to the very end. It wasn't until then that he realized that Tohru had fallen fast asleep on him. Not wanting to wake her up, he just turned off the television set, then wrapped his arms around her, and closed his eyes to drift into a sleep of sweet dreams.

**_So did you all like the little bit of fluff? Heh, when I decided that Tohru and Toshiru should go to Yuki's I thought "OoooOOh I could put a lot of juicy stuff in this part," but then I thought more about their characters and decided that that wouldn't be something Tohru and Yuki would do…I mean come on, they just got together for the first time in a long time….anyways, did you decide on what the chapter should be named? Ok good, now let me know just by clicking that lonely little purple button on the bottom left. Come on…its lonely…click it!!_**

_**P.S: Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I absolutely love you guys!!! Keep on reviewing!!! XD**_


	5. Returning to Sohma House

_**Hey everyone, i'm sorry for the delay, i had a bad case of writer's block. :( but thankfully, my lovely boyfriend helped me find new ideas. Just to warn you, this chapter may seem kinda boring but bare with me...it'll all fit once i put up more chapters. Thanks and hope you all like it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5. Returning to Sohma House**_

The next morning, when Tohru woke up, she found herself on the floor being gently held by someone from behind. She had forgotten where she was, thinking that the day before had been some wonderful dream. To her delight, it wasn't a dream. In fact, it was far from it.

When she realized where she was, she let out a deep sigh. She then tried to move, but Yuki's sleeping form only held on to her tighter. Tohru really didn't mind. She liked the warmth his body was giving off and she enjoyed the way his arm was wrapped around her waist.

For a while she stayed there, just basking in the joy of it all until she heard a door open in the hallway, and soft footsteps on the floor. She then remembered that Toshiru had been in on of the rooms sleeping.

In a few seconds, Toshiru called out for her.

"I'm in the living room," she called out. Yuki suddenly woke up and looked at Tohru groggily.

"What's going on," Yuki asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Tohru sat up as well, she tried to comb her hair with her fingers, but it was no use. Soon, Toshiru joined them, looking rather confused.

"Mommy, why are you on the floor?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Toshi, mommy and Yuki fell asleep on the floor last night, talking," she answered sweetly. (a/n: Toshi is Tohru's nickname for Toshiru…hehe)

"Oh," was all the little boy said, looking at his mother intently. Tohru then looked at Yuki, who had now gotten up from the floor.

"Yuki, where are you going?"

" I'm sorry for leaving you here but I'm just going to get ready to go to Sohma house. You said you wanted to go with me, right?"

"Oh, yes, I better get ready too," Tohru replied with a smile. "But first I need to pick up some ingredients from the store and then make some breakfast for us," she said brightly.

Yuki gave Tohru some money so she could go to a near by store. As soon as he gave her the money he nodded to her gratefully and then excused himself to take a shower.

It wasn't until late morning when they went to Sohma house. When they arrived, Yuki, Tohru and Toshiru were met by a mass of people, running around trying to get ready for Akito's funeral.

In a word, it was pandemonium. There people shouting, running, even pushing, just to get things done for the burial service.

"I guess we came at a bad time," Tohru said thoughtfully.

"No, they're just making a big craze out of nothing," was Yuki's reply. He looked around for a moment, trying to decide what to do.

"Let's go," he finally said. To Tohru's surprise, Yuki grabbed her hand and led them to Hatori's house.

They walked carefully through the hustle and bustle; Tohru noticed that every time Yuki would lead them through the crowd of people, he would try to avoid all the women.

'_I guess old habits die hard_,' she thought, giving out a slight giggle. They soon reached the path to Hatori's house, giving Tohru a jolt of excitement. It had been such a long time since she had been to his house to visit.

When she still lived in Shigure's house, Tohru would often go to Hatori's just to drop off some home baked cookies. She remembered Shigure telling her once that Hatori wasn't a big cookie eater, but hers were the exception.

Tohru blushed as she remembered this thought.

Without realizing it, Yuki had led them all the way to Hatori's house in a matter of minutes. They then stepped onto his porch and knocked on his door, and waited until they heard footsteps and the rattling of a chain being removed. Soon, the group was met by the ex-dragon of the Jyunishi curse.

"Yuki, what are you doing here? And Tohru, I heard that you had come back but I didn't think you would come to visit," said Hatori rather mildly.

"Hatori! Of course I would come and visit!" said Tohru happily. Hatori then stepped aside to let them in the house.

As they walked into the house, they noticed boxes all around and papers were spread all over Hatori's coffee table in his living room.

"I hope we aren't intruding on anything," Yuki said politely, noticing all the mess. It was not like Hatori to have such disorganization in his house.

"Not really. I was just packing up some of my things," Hatori simply replied.

"Oh, are you moving?" asked Tohru.

"Yes, actually. I've decided to try something new. Just this morning I was offered a job in Osaka," said Hatori. He was in the kitchen now, making some tea for his unforeseen guests.

"Oh wow, Hatori!!" Tohru exclamed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, but I doubt that it's anything extraordinary," he remarked. "So Tohru, I heard that you are the mother of Yuki's child."

"Umm...yes," said Tohru, quite taken aback. Hatori's bluntness seemed a little impolite to her, but she went along with it anyway and introduced her son to his Uncle Hatori.

"Well, hello there Toshiru," said Hatori kindly. He looked at the little boy and then back at Tohru and Yuki. "He certainly is your son, Yuki" he commented after taking a look at the boy's violet eyes.

After a moment's pause, Hatori spoke again.

"Will you two be going to the funeral?" Hatori asked. "I doubt Rin will be going, Yuki, so if you don't want to go then don't feel obliged to."

"I think I'll go anyway…it's about time I said my final good bye to Akito; no matter what he did to me all these years," Yuki says sourly.

"Hmm. I suppose you'll never forgive him, will you? I doubt most of us will be able to," Hatori said as an afterthought. Tohru almost sensed a little bit of bitterness in the ex-dragon's words.

The tea was ready.

Hatori left to the kitchen to serve it up for Tohru and Yuki. When he came back, he handed them a nice warm cup filled almost to the rim.

"So, Hatori, will you be going to Akito's funeral?" Tohru asked politely before sipping the warm liquid.

"I thought of not going, but Shigure and Ayame convinced me to go. I'm not one to show up to these things, but since I dedicated most of my life tending to Akito, I think it would seem inappropriate for me not to go," he replied after taking a sip from his cup of tea. By now, Yuki, Tohru, Toshiru, and Hatori had found a place to sit around the cluttered coffee table.

"When do you plan to leave Sohma house?" Yuki soon asked.

"As soon as possible. I plan to start my job almost the moment I get to Osaka. I will be working for a family with their own clinic and they're in dire need of doctors," Hatori answered.

"Oooh, how did they find out about you, Hatori? Did somebody recommend you to them?" asked Tohru, finding this all interesting. She had always imagined that Hatori would forever be confined to the walls of the Sohma house, but now he was finally released. Free to do whatever he pleased, however he pleased. It made Tohru very happy to see him so independent from Akito now.

"I was recommended by your old teacher from high school. The tall woman with the long hair," was all Hatori said before he fell silent again. Just when Tohru was about to bring something up, there came a knock at the door.

Hatori then got up from his seat to see who it was.

"Hi Hari! You asked me to help you today?" came a voice from outside once Hatori opened it. From where Tohru was sitting, she could see that it was a tall young man. He very attractive and was wearing a strange hat, a close fitted, lightly ruffled blue shirt and some odd pants that reminded Tohru of Easter. The young man looked somewhat familiar to her with his large brown eyes and sun colored hair.

After talking to this attractive man for a few seconds, Hatori let him enter his house.

It wasn't until then that she realized it was Momiji, all grown up.

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed, hurrying across the room towards her. Tohru had gotten out of her seat to give the ex-rabbit a huge hug.

"Momiji! It's so good to see you!!!" she replied just as the blonde haired man picked her in an embrace and spun her around and empty part the room in his arms.

"Look Tohru! I can hug you without turning into a bunny!" he said happily. Tohru laughed at how even though Momiji had grown up to be this handsome young man, he was still the little teenager she remembered when she last saw him.

Momiji soon put Tohru down so that they could talk. She introduced Momiji to Toshiru and in a matter of minutes, Tohru could tell that Toshiru had taken a liking to the ecstatic Momiji.

"So Tohru, how long do you plan to stay here at Sohma house?! You have to come see me at one of my concerts that I'm having in town!" Momiji said eagerly.

"Concerts?" asked a perplexed Tohru.

"Oh, that's right Tohru, I forgot to tell you," Yuki interrupted. "Momiji is a famous violinist and plays in auditoriums all over Japan. He's quite excellent."

"Momiji! That's wonderful!!" Tohru said, clasping her hands together in delight.

"Yeah, and this week I'll be performing for two nights. I hope you both can go."

"I would love to go. Maybe Yuki and I will go see you sometime this week," Tohru beamed. She remembered when Momiji had mentioned to her how it had been a dream of his to be a well-known violinist so that he could have concerts and make his father proud. He even mentioned that he would enjoy it if his younger sister, Momo, and his mother would go see him perform even if they didn't know that they were related. Tohru then wondered if Momiji had finally told his mom about him being her son now that the curse was gone.

It was as Tohru was in thought when Hatori's phone rang in another room.

"Please excuse me," he said, before hurrying to pick up the phone. The room fell silent for a moment before Yuki turned to Momiji to ask him a question.

"When did you find out that Hatori was leaving Sohma house?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I found out a while back," Momiji replied nonchalantly.

" Huh?!" Tohru said taken aback. "A while back? But Hatori just said that he found out about his new job this morning," Tohru commented, looking towards Yuki in uncertainty.

"Wha? No, Hatori told me he was planning to move away from here about three weeks ago. I think he mentioned something about a woman he was interested in. I also think he she that she used to be your teacher back in high school," he said positively.

"Our teacher back in high school? Mayuko Shiraki?" Yuki asked almost straight away.

"Yup, that sounds like her. Yeah, he was telling me how he'd taken a liking to her and that he planned to move away with her to get marr-"

"Momiji," Hatori called out from the other room before Momiji could finish his sentence.

"Oh, sorry guys. I gotta help Hari pack up some of his stuff now," he sad sadly before he patted Toshiru on the head and gave Tohru another hug.

When Momiji left, all Tohru and Yuki could do was look at each other in bewilderment. Had Hatori really been planning to move away this whole time? And what about Akito? Was he just going to leave Akito and get married to Mayuko Shiraki without anyone really knowing?

It was all too puzzling for Tohru. There was something strange going on and she knew that Yuki could sense it as well.

A little while later, Hatori entered the room. He looked at his guests with apology.

"I'm sorry. Things have been very busy here," Hatori said.

"Yes, well I guess Tohru and I better leave. We have to go visit Kisa before we go back home," said Yuki sincerely.

"Ah, well it was good seeing you both, and I sincerely hope that you two stay very happy together now that there isn't the curse in the way," Hatori said as he walked them out the door.

Yuki nodded and Tohru smiled at the remark.

They had walked all the way to the path when Tohru remembered that she had forgotten to ask Hatori something. Yuki then let her know that he was going to show Toshiru where he used to live. She nodded and went back to Hatori's house.

Hatori was still outside lost in thought when Tohru went back to his house .

"Oh, before I go, Hatori! When will Momiji be performing?" Tohru asked in a rush as she stepped onto Hatori's porch.

"I believe he'll be performing on Wednesday and Friday night at the Kiroshima Auditorium," he answered, surprised that Tohru had come back.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Hatori!" Tohru said happily. She had turned to leave again, but suddenly went back to Hatori to give him a hug. Like Yuki and Kyo the day before, Hatori tried to resist the hug but he relaxed in a split second, returning the warm embrace.

"Thanks for everything," she said as she held on to him for a couple of seconds before letting go. He only looked at her in admiration and gave her a small smile.

"No, Tohru, thank _you_… for everything you've done for us."

Tohru blushed and then said good-bye once again, telling Hatori to take care and be safe, just as she always said to anyone that she was saying good-bye to.

When Tohru went back to the pathway, she had no idea where to go. She had never been to Yuki's old house before and therefore she was absolutely lost. She looked around in distress but could find no clue as to where Yuki and her son might have had headed. '_Oh no! Why do I always end up getting lost around here?!_' she asked herself, trying desperately to figure out where to go.

She wandered down the path for a while until she heard Yuki's voice along with a tiny laugh from Toshiru. '_I wonder if that's Yuki making Toshiru laugh,_' she thought as she rounded a corner to where they were.

"Yuki!" she called out in relief.

"Tohru, there you are. We thought we lost you," said Yuki.

"I'm sorry, I did get lost but I heard your voice-!"

"Hi Sissy," said a girl that had been kneeling beside Toshiru. It had been Kisa who was playing with Toshiru, making him smile and laugh. Kisa stood up.

"Kisa!" Tohru said with glee. "We were about to go visit you!"

"I know, Yuki just told me," replied the soft-spoken teenager. Kisa had developed a lot and Tohru couldn't get over how womanly she was beginning to look. At the moment she was wearing her high school uniform. She had grown her hair over the years and it was extremely long now, it danced beautifully in the wind, making her seem like a princess. Kisa had certainly blossomed over the four years that Tohru had been gone.

"Kisa! You look so pretty!" Tohru said lovingly, giving the young woman an almost motherly hug.

"Thank you. You're son is really cute, Sissy! I'm so glad you came to visit us. I've missed you so much," Kisa said, still holding onto Tohru.

"What grade are you in, Kisa? How has school been? Where is Hiro?" Tohru suddenly began to burst out with questions after she let go of the young woman.

"I'm in my third year of high school and school has gotten a lot better since junior high. I'm happy to say that I have a lot of nice friends," Kisa said with a sweet smile. "Oh and Hiro is around here at Sohma house. I was waiting for him when I met up with Yuki and your son," Kisa replied happily.

"Oh I'm so happy, Kisa!! I knew things would get better for you in high school!"

Kisa blushed. It was at that moment that Hiro showed up.

"Hey Kisa!" he said, his voice much deeper than what Tohru had remembered it to be.

"Ah! Hiro! Look who's here!! It's Sissy!" Kisa called out as she motioned for Hiro to join them. Reluctantly, Hiro complied and went over to the group. As he walked toward them, Tohru noticed the great deal of change Hiro had gone through as well. He was extremely good-looking, just as most of the Sohma men were, and he didn't seem to be the sour boy Tohru had met years back. He seemed to be happier…and much taller because when Hiro stood beside Yuki, he was more than a foot higher than him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he asked. Surprisingly, Tohru didn't sense the jealously that used to be in Hiro when Tohru was around Kisa.

"Ah, hello Hiro. We were just visiting. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, but Kisa and I have to go already. We have a movie to catch," Hiro simply said. Sadly, Tohru bid Kisa and Hiro farewell. Kisa said good-bye and Hiro only nodded. The two left, holding hands as they walked down the path going to the outside gate.

"Wow! You were right Yuki! I wasn't able to recognize Momiji, Kisa, or Hiro now that they're all grown up!!" she said after the young couple left.

"Yes, I know. It seems as if they'd matured over night," he said halfheartedly.

He gave Tohru a small smile before suggesting that they go back to his apartment for lunch.

* * *

_**Hey so that was Chapter 5. Returning to Sohma House! Now please gimme a niiiiccccee looonng review :D thanks once again to all those who have been reviewing!! This chapter was just for you guys and girls out there who clicked the magic purple button:D Thanks and I'll put up another chapter soon!!!!**_


	6. Incentive Nights

_**Hey everyone! i hope you all like this story so far! i'm really getting into all the details that i plan to put in it and it gets me soooo excited! hehe yeah well in this chappy you'll find some fluff in the end...when i showed it to my boyfriend he said he hated me cus i didn't put more. haha but we'll see what you guys and gals think. :D XD yeah and incase you're wondering about the title, i was listening to Death Cab for Cutie while writing this chap, and there's a song called "That's Incentive"...so that's why i put that word in the title...ok well enough chit-chat! HERE'S CHAPTER 6!!**_

**_incentive (adj) - _**inciting, as to action; stimulating; provocative

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 6. Incentive Nights **_

The following day, Yuki got a call from the office asking if he would go and look over some papers. He tried to find a way out of going but he had already been absent for two days and that was not characteristic of Yuki, especially since he was the boss.

Reluctantly, he got out of bed to get ready. When he was prepared to leave the apartment, he found Tohru on the couch in the living room telling Toshiru the story of the Chinese Zodiac. Yuki stayed hidden from their sight for a moment, listening to how Tohru told the story of the banquet for all the animals on New Year's Day. He was thinking how cute she explained everything, even the sad part about the cat.

"So that poor kitty was left all alone because the rat didn't tell him, mom?" Toshiru asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Toshi. But you know what?" Tohru asked suddenly.

"What, mommy?"

"Eventually, the rat and the cat end up as friends and the rest of the animals invite the little cat to join them for his first dinner with God," she replied happily. Toshiru looked at his mother excitedly, but his expression soon changed to one of deep thought.

"Are you sure that's what really happened, mom? I don't remember you telling me this part of the story," he said smartly. Tohru only looked gently at her son and explained to him how she herself had barely found out about this part of the story until a few days ago.

Accepting this answer, he asked her to tell him what her favorite animal was. At this, Yuki found himself holding his breath as he waited for Torhu's reply.

"Ah, that's a tough one, Toshi," she said softly and thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" he asked quizzically, looking up at her.

"Well, because each of them have their own traits that I have grown to love," she finally said.

"Even the cat?"

"Ah…Uh huh, especially the cat, since he wasn't accepted in the beginning," she said lovingly towards her son.

Yuki thought about this for a while. Tohru always had a way of answering a question that would make everyone feel good about themselves. He remembered a time when she only cared for the cat, but that had been before she actually knew about the curse.

Tohru had now finished explaining the story when Yuki decided to enter the room.

"Ah, Yuki! Good morning," Tohru said brightly.

"Good morning, Yuki," Toshiru said softly.

"Good morning you two. Sleep alright?" Yuki asked. He was packing up some of his things in his briefcase as he spoke.

"Are you going to work today?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, I have to since I've been gone for a couple of days," he simply replied.

"Oh…ok, well I guess I could take Toshi to a nearby park later…" she said thoughtfully. He could tell she was saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be spending the whole day with them.

"Really? Well why don't you wait until I come home and we go together?" Yuki suggested. He looked politely at Tohru as her face lit up at the thought of them going to the park together.

"I think that would a great idea!"

"Alright, then please wait for me until I come home in the afternoon," he said happily before giving her a swift kiss on the cheek, and walking out the door. He had noticed her face flush as he gave her the surprise kiss; he smiled contently as he left the apartment.

"What would you like to do, Toshiru? There's the swing, the monkey bars, the jungle gym, you name it," suggested Tohru when they got down from the car and into the park later that day. Yuki had taken them to a beautiful park near his neighborhood. He had never been there before but had seen it a couple of times when he would take long walks after a long day. It was a nice secluded park but it had a big playground for the children.

"I think I'll go play on the monkey bars," said Toshiru, his eyes bright with excitement of the new place.

"Alright then, Yuki and I will be watching you from that bench over there," Torhu said, pointing out a bench beneath a tall, shady oak tree.

"Okay mom," he said before running of to join some children on the monkey bars.

"Be careful!" she called out as he left, she giggled at how eager he was to play.

Yuki and Tohru then headed toward the tree she had pointed out and they soon sat comfortably under the cool shade. They watched as the children played until Yuki brought up a subject that had been on his mind for while.

"Tohru, when we were at Hatori's yesterday, did you get the feeling that he was hiding something from us? Besides the whole thing with Ms. Mayuko Shiraki, I think there may be more to it than just him running off to elope and get married," said Yuki in a serious manner.

"Yes, I do sense something but maybe he just wanted to get away from it all and not have to deal with anything for a while," Tohru replied, still keeping an eye on their son.

"No, I really do think something is up. It just not like Hatori to be so spontaneous, he must have thought about leaving Akito for a very long time," he pressed.

"That's true. But, we really don't have much information about anything at the moment," she sighed. "I'm just happy that he's going to explore the world on his own."

"I agree," Yuki nodded. Throughout their whole conversation he noted that Tohru had not taken her sight off Toshiru. He began to wonder if something wrong was about to happen. Yuki was about to say something when he heard a loud cry from Tohru as she watched Toshiru fall badly from the jungle gym.

As swiftly as she could, Tohru ran to the boy's side, Yuki followed behind her.

"What happened? What's wrong?!" he asked eagerly as Tohru picked up the little boy in her arms and carrying him back to the bench. Toshiru had fallen off the bars and had badly scrapped his knee. The boy cried the whole time, but to Yuki's surprise, Tohru had a little first-aid kit in her purse.

He was in amazement at how prepared she was for occasions such as these. She had quickly cleaned up the messy scrape and placed a band-aid on him in no time. She then kissed his knee with the newly placed band-aid and hugged him tight.

"Are you ok, now?" she asked him gently. Yuki could still see the small tears that were running down Toshiru's face. The child had nodded 'yes' to his mom to signify that he was fine now.

"Would you like to go play again or go home?" Yuki asked softly.

"Home," was his tiny reply, so they got back inside the car and drove home.

Tohru woke with a start late at night. She was covered in sweat and was shaking uncontrollably. She had had a most horrible dream…a dream that she'd been having since she left the Sohmas. It was a recollection of the night that she had left, when she had been stabbed by Akito. She tried to shake the images from her mind but they refused to leave her thoughts.

Getting out of bed carefully, so as not to wake up Toshiru, she went to a mirror and lifted up her nightgown to look at her stomach. There on her abdomen and chest was a long scar… she traced it with her thin finger. The pale moonlight barely gave light for her to see, but she could feel the raised mark. She remembered how the doctors tried to get rid of the scaring but there was no use, it would remain on her body forever, reminding her of the sacrifices she had made. Some of the doctors even remarked that that maybe a curse had been put on her as well, making the scar untreatable…but they only joked, not realizing how the comment affected Tohru.

Not being able to go back to sleep, she slipped on her slippers and made her way through the dark to the kitchen. Once there, she switched on the light and began to rummage through Yuki's cabinets for a pot to make tea.

Tohru was just about to look through the refrigerator when she heard a noise and quickly turned to see who was there.

"You're up pretty late…what's wrong, Tohru?" Yuki asked, looking very sleepy at her but there was concern etched on his lovely face.

Tohru was surprised to see him in such a state. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing pajama pants with no shirt on. It was very different from what she was used to. She looked at him oddly for a while but her mind soon began to go back to that night they had first been together. Only then had she ever seen him so tousled and carefree.

Looking at him intently, she noticed how his chest glistened with a hint of sweat and was now toned and not as skinny as it had been in high school, she liked the way his arms looked as well and the way the muscle lines from his chest and abdomen went down into a V, going below his pant line and near his—

"Tohru? Is something wrong?" he questioned her again, this time he was giving her a peculiar look. She slightly blushed at the way she had been thinking of the man in front of her. Had it really been that long since she had made love to him?

"Oh, uh! I'm sorry Yuki," she said in a rush. "I had just woken up from a bad dream and I couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you as well."

"It's no problem, I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said softly, his voice seemed scratchy from sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki had been dreaming peacefully when he was woken by a small creek from a door outside his room. Thinking it was either Tohru or Toshiru getting up to use the restroom, he tried to go back to sleep, but this person didn't stop at the bathroom, instead it sounded as if they were headed towards the kitchen. Yuki sighed before getting up from his bed.

He had been sweating as he slept and now his white t-shirt was soaked with perspiration. _'I guess I should raise the air-condition,'_ he thought as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. His only intention was to lower the air but as he reached the living room he could hear someone rummaging through his cabinets and running water. At the last second he choose to go into his kitchen to see what was going on.

Entering the kitchen, he found Tohru standing in front of the opened refrigerator, searching for something. He had accidentally made a noise that made her turn towards him. She immediately closed the refrigerator door and stared at him strangely. He looked at her, surprised to see her in a nightgown. His eyes quickly glanced over her body that was being covered by the silk gown. He noticed that she too had been sweating. The perspiration made her gown stick to her body, accentuating all of her curves, from the mounds of her perfect breasts to the shape of her hips. His thoughts immediately went to the first time he had seen her in all her perfect feminine beauty. Yuki could feel himself getting hot for a few seconds, but he immediately spoke to get his mind off of his lustful thoughts for this woman that was standing in his kitchen.

"You're up pretty late…what's wrong, Tohru?" he said, putting on a face of concern and hoping that his voice didn't sound husky or lustful.

She didn't answer him.

All she did was look at him in an odd daze. It seemed to him as if she was lost in thought and was thinking of something that made her look very flushed. She looked at him with an expression he had only seen once from her before. He soon realized that her eyes were grazing over his chest to his stomach and then down to—

"Tohru. Is there something wrong?" he asked, now wondering what sort of thoughts she had in her mind at the moment. Had she really been eyeing him as lustfully as he had at her? After a few seconds she replied and he noticed her cheeks were slightly blushed as if she had been thinking of something she shouldn't have.

Yuki soon realized that he really shouldn't have been thinking about all that. _'It's too soon! We're barely seeing each other after being apart for four years!'_ he chided himself.

"Would you like some tea Yuki?" Tohru's voice interrupted. "Since I couldn't sleep, I decided to have a nice cup to calm my nerves," she said sweetly. The tea was now ready and she was now searching for cups to pour it in. He said yes to the offer and pointed to where she could find the cups.

"So what made you wake up again?" he asked.

"A bad dream," she said softly. Her eyes wavered for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry…do you want to talk about it?"

"Uh…well, not really. I don't really like to… remember my bad dreams," she said in a mumble.

"Ok, but if you have anything on your mind then don't hesitate to tell me," Yuki said, trying to comfort her.

They talked for a while longer before Yuki mentioned that he had to go back to work early in the morning. Tohru apologized once again for waking him up and said goodnight.

"Sweet dreams, Tohru," he said to her as she snuck back into her room with Toshiru.

"Sweet dreams to you, Yuki," she said with a small smile before closing the door, leaving Yuki to walk himself to his room and go to sleep….He grinned as he lay down on his bed. This time he would end up dreaming of something much better than the night before… something much, much better.

* * *

**_ok so there it was...please don't hate me!! evil laughter hehehe. just kidding... alright well like i always say: "don't forget to review, please!" THANKS EVERYONE!! BYE_**

**_p.s. Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapters!!!_**


	7. The Funeral

**Hi everyone, it's 2 am but I felt compelled to update this new chapter right this minute. I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Yeah, as for the reason why I took so…well, the holidays came up and I was all lazy and sick. Hehe sorry. Yeah during the time that I hadn't updated I turned 18 whoo!! Haha yeah, it's no biggie I guess. Anyway, this chap features a slight out of character for Yuki but if you'd just bare with me I think you'll understand why I did this. Ok well enough of my chattering, let me get on with the story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7. The Funeral**

"Are you ready, Toshiru?!" Tohru called out early in the morning. They were all getting ready for Akito's funeral. It was a day after they had gone to the park. There were dark clouds over head, threatening to spill a large amount of rain. Tohru had been worried the day before due to the fact that she and Toshiru hadn't brought any extra clothes for the funeral but Yuki, being the gentlemen that he was, insisted that he buy them appropriate clothing for the sad event along with black raincoats and umbrellas incase it rained.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble, Yuki. I really hadn't planned on staying at your place for this long…I hadn't even planned to stay for the funeral," she said with embarrassment after they left the clothing store that day.

Yuki only smiled at her softly and told her it was no trouble at all.

Shaking her thoughts from her flashback, Tohru called out to her son once again.

"I'm ready mom," he replied softly, walking from the hallway to the living room where Tohru stood.

"Ok good, Toshi. Now let me go check if Yuki is ready," she said to Toshiru as she walked toward Yuki's door. She was just about to knock on the door when it opened in front of her.

"Tohru, did you need something?" Yuki asked looking handsomely at her. He was dressed in a black and very melancholy looking suit but it seemed as if his eyes were alive as they gazed at her.

"Yuki, I was just wondering if you were ready…" she replied awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm ready. Are you and Toshiru ready?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh huh…" she replied with a slight nod. Without another word, they both made their way into the living room, put on their raincoats and walked out into the rainstorm that had just started.

The funeral services had started at a temple not far from Sohma house. Tohru had thought that they would attend the wake, but Yuki didn't seem too keen on going. Instead, they waited out in the car until the crowd inside got outside and into their black limos and cars to go to the gravesite.

"Yuki, are you ok? Didn't you want to see Akito for the last time?" Tohru asked, her eyes showing a slight sadness at the revelation that they wouldn't get to see Akito.

"I'm fine…I just don't feel as if I should be in there…besides, I think they may have cremated him," said Yuki. "We missed the actual wake yesterday."

Yuki sighed. Slowly, Tohru reached for Yuki's hand as if to say that she was there for him.

"I think they're leaving to the gravesite already. Should we follow them?" Yuki asked, still letting Tohru hold on to his hand.

"Yes, I think we should start to follow them," she said, letting go of Yuki's hand reluctantly.

It was raining excessively once Yuki, Tohru, and Toshiru got to the funeral site at the cemetery. It was located on the Sohma grounds toward the West end. It amazed Tohru that there were still some parts of Sohma place that she didn't know about.

There was quite a small crowd of people around Akito's casket to Tohru's astonishment. She had expected more people to attend the event, and by the look on Yuki's face, he had been expecting the same thing as well.

After looking through the crowd for a moment, Tohru caught sight of Shigure near a small group of familiar looking men. At first it was hard to recognize him, since he was wearing a black suit instead of his usual robes. Not long after realizing it was Shigure, she recognized the two men next to him to be Hatori and Yuki's older brother Ayame.

"I see that my brother is here," Yuki said softly, it almost looked as if he had a smile on his face as he said this. She soon noticed why once she got a better look at Ayame's clothing. He wore a long Japanese robe of black and gold accents, and was holding a matching umbrella that stood out dramatically against all the regular black umbrellas.

Tohru had half expected Yuki to try and avoid Ayame but to her surprise; Yuki suggested that they join the trio.

"Yuki, it's nice to see that you made it," said Shigure as Yuki and his family joined the group of men.

"YUKI!! YOU'RE HERE!! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU LITTLE BROTHER!!" exclaimed Ayame dramatically. "Oh, and I see how you're accompanied by your princess at last," he added in a soft voice, leaning slightly on Yuki in a suggestive way.

Tohru blushed as Yuki tried to calm his older brother down. Tohru had expected to see Yuki get upset at his brother's loud behavior but Yuki didn't seem upset at all. In fact, it looked as if he was glad to see his older brother…for the most part.

"Hello Tohru and Toshiru," Shigure said after a short while. Hatori greeted them as well, in his usual monotone voice.

"Hello, everybody! Ayame, you look good. It's been a long time," said Tohru, still blushing at Ayame's comment.

"Yes, yes, and I see that all my effort for yours and Yuki's romance to blossom has finally paid off," said Ayame happily; he had finally noticed that Yuki and Tohru had been holding Toshiru's hand. Tohru felt her face blush even more, if that was even possible.

"Brother, would you please stop embarrassing Tohru with such comments," Yuki said, almost in a growl. Tohru guessed there were still some things that Yuki couldn't stand about his brother, this was one of them.

"Oh Yuki, you can't deny the fact that the lustful desires you and Tohru had when you were younger ended up in a happy ending," said the ex-snake before he laughed ecstatically. At this point only Hatori could make Ayame calm down.

"Ayame, would you please stop this ranting…this is a funeral and you're making more people stare at you then normal," Hatori said sternly to his loud friend, as if he was scolding a hyperactive child.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Hatori," was all that Ayame said. It began to rain harder now, the droplets of water pounded consistently on Tohru's umbrella. She began to worry that it would soon get worse before the funeral ended.

"This is some weather isn't it?" Shigure said, noticing that the clouds were getting darker with each second that they stood outside.

"Yes, it is. The forecast wasn't even expecting rain till next month," said Yuki.

"Hm…I guess its Mother Nature mourning for Akito's death," Tohru replied thoughtfully.

"Or maybe it's Mother Nature rejoicing for his departure from her," said a new member of the group.

It was Hatsuharu, looking much older and almost proper, except of course for his usual black and white spiky hair, earnings and bracelets. He now had an aura about him, suggesting that he was not one to recon with but was still approachable…it was somewhat hard to explain, thought Tohru.

"Has anyone gone to see Akito in his coffin?" Haru asked.

"Umm, not yet," Shigure replied for the whole crowd.

"Oh, ok, good, then I'm not the only one…I dunno but it just feels weird…all of this," said Haru. "Oh, and hey, Yuki, Tohru. I didn't see you at the temple yesterday, or earlier this morning"

"Hi Haru, we had forgotten about the wake yesterday. And this morning there was a lot of traffic," Tohru replied softly for Yuki.

"Oh, I see. I guess it's all right if Yuki didn't want to go. Akito was a real asshole to him anyways," Haru said boredly.

"Now, now, Haru," Shigure interrupted nervously, "I don't think it's wise to say such things about Akito at his own funeral."

"Sorry, but it is true though," said Haru defensively.

"So they didn't cremate him?" Yuki asked suddenly.

"Ah, um, no. Its custom that the Leader isn't cremated," said Shigure.

They were all about to go to the coffin when a stout man got before the crowd to speak. Tohru assumed the man to be a monk that tended to the cemetery.

"Everyone, I am here to regretfully announce the passing of Akito Sohma. If there is anyone here that would like to say their final words, please come to the front and do so."

For a while, the man waited for someone to go to the front to say something appropriate for Akito's death, but to the man's dismay, no one went forward. There was only an eerily silence among the crowd of people and the pounding of water over all the umbrellas. With a slight nervous movement of his hands, and a little cough, the man proceeded with his rehearsed speech.

"Alright then, if there is no one that will express their thoughts, then I encourage everyone here to pay their last respects to the Akito Sohma for we will soon begin the burial process in ten minutes," the stout man finished.

Once the man stood aside, the members of Jyunishi made a line to the casket. Tohru decided to stay behind so as to let the immediate family members pay their last respects. As the line formed, she counted everyone that had had the curse. Their faces showed almost no sign of remorse for their deceased leader…. except maybe for Momiji but besides him, everyone else looked as if they had been forced to be there. Tohru also noted that there was only one person missing.

'_Rin,'_ Tohru thought silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yuki walked towards the coffin, he began to get a slight uneasiness. Every step that he took only got him closer and closer to the man that he had despised all his life.

Before he knew it, he was only one person away from the casket. His knees began to slightly tremble and he soon found himself sweating even though there was ample wind that blew across the grounds. _'Be strong Yuki, this is only a funeral…'_ he chided himself inside his head. But every time he would chant this he was reminded of all the time Akito made his life a living hell.

Now he finally stood in front of the casket. The wind and rain had suddenly turned violent, threatening to take away Yuki's umbrella. He looked upon the closed casket, and a sudden urge came upon him.

He wanted to see Akito for one last time. He wanted to finally close that horrible chapter of his life once and for all. _'I want the casket to be opened!'_ an unrecognizable voice screamed in his head.

Suddenly, Yuki threw aside his umbrella and flung his hands at the casket, clawing the edges to try and open it. He banged his fists upon it, making his wrists and knuckles bruise with every hit. All the while he screamed with such anguish, demanding that he wanted to see Akito.

"Yuki, Yuki! What's gotten into you?! We can't open it! It's improper!!" said Shigure. He and Haru were now by Yuki's side trying to pry his hands away from the coffin. The crowd was in utter shock at Yuki's behavior. Never had they seen him in such an odd state.

"NO! I want it opened! I need to see what he looks like _dead_!" Yuki screamed in an almost maniac way. He almost didn't recognize the voice that was coming out of his own mouth. It was if he had truly lost his mind.

"Yuki, calm down. We'll open it for you if that's what you want," said Haru calmly. At that, the two men holding onto Yuki were able to take him aside and into the pouring rain. Haru soon left Yuki's side to find the monk that was in charge of the place. In a matter of seconds, Haru arrived with the monk, who was holding a crowbar and was looking at Yuki in a very disapproving way.

Without anything said, the monk force open the lid of the casket to reveal Akito in black robes laying peacefully in death.

At least that's what Yuki thought he would see.

Instead, when he got closer, he couldn't help but notice this angered expression that was etched on Akito's face. It told of a story that didn't seem to fit his untimely death.

Yuki stroked his hand on Akito's cold face; he could feel the rage and hate flow to his fingertips at that moment.

Although there was a surge of anger that went through him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the man that lay in the coffin. He couldn't help but feel that regret he had for him, the tragic life that he had, even more tragic then Yuki's own life.

There was also something else that Yuki felt –_pity_. Because as Akito lay dead, awaiting his final resting place, Yuki and the others would be able to live a free life, and be able to experience everything they had longed for. Because of Akito's death, they were free.

At this revelation, Yuki began to chuckle. His body now crouched over Akito, arms resting on the dead body.

"Thank you for dying! Thank you for dying!" Yuki said softly between his chuckles.

In a matter of seconds, his giggles soon turned into a full laugh. A laughter that never in his life had Yuki experienced. He relished in the way his lungs filled with air as each sound of laughter was expelled from his mouth.

At this moment Tohru had arrived, placing her hand reluctantly on Yuki's quivering shoulder.

"Yuki, I think we should go now," Tohru whispered softly, Yuki was still in his insane state, laughing even more hysterically now.

Tohru tried desperately to quiet Yuki down but to no avail. It was only when Kyo appeared, scowling at how Yuki was acting.

"Stop acting like a psychotic little bitch! You look like a fool making them open the coffin just so you can make a scene in front of these people!" yelled Kyo, he was grabbing onto Yuki's collar, trying to get him away from Akito so that they could put the lid back on the casket.

Yuki only continued in his laughter and held on tighter to the coffin. His laughter echoed all around them, along with the thunder that had now started.

Finally Kyo was able to shove Yuki way from the casket. At that exact moment, Kyo hit Yuki right in the face. A loud gasp could be heard all around them.

Yuki could hear whispers; he assumed no one had ever seen the cat actually hit the rat before.

Luckily this brought Yuki back to normal, but he was now looking at Kyo with such fury.

"Why the hell did you do that you idiot?" Yuki growled, rubbing his face where Kyo had hit him.

"Never mind that, just get out of here before you make things worse," replied Kyo. Kyo only glared at Yuki before he went to the back of the crowd to where Kagura and his children were.

"I guess you _should_ go," Shigure suggested, a look of urgency was upon his eyes.

"Yes, Yuki lets go. We've had enough for today," said Tohru as she grabbed Yuki's arm gently and led him back to their car.

Yuki could still feel himself tremble as they walked through the rain. The wind was hitting him hard and he then remembered that he was soaking wet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki are you ok now? I was getting really worried when you-"

"Yeah, I'm fine now…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry for worrying you, Tohru," Yuki mumbled. They were now back at Yuki's apartment, sitting on the couch. Toshiru was in one of the rooms taking a nap.

Tohru had wrapped towels around Yuki's shoulders and had made him some tea to warm him up. He was drenched in water when they got home and she was afraid that he would catch a fever.

"What happened, Yuki?" Tohru asked cautiously.

"I really can't explain it. For some reason it hit me that Akito was dead and that we were…we were really released from his wrath…"

"And your laughter….I had never heard you laugh that way before…It was like you weren't yourself…" she trailed off.

"I know…I guess I really wasn't myself at that moment... its just that when I finally saw Akito dead….I don't know, it was like I was expecting to see him in a peaceful state but," he paused for a while, trying to figure out what exactly he saw in Akito earlier,"…but his expression only seemed that of anger and sadness…" said Yuki softly.

"Oh, that must have been really hard to see…I guess we all wanted Akito to try and find some sort of happiness before he left this world…"

"Yes, I guess so…"

"And what about when Kyo hit you? I never thought he would be able to do that," said urgently.

Yuki waited for a while, gathering his thoughts. Tohru waited patiently but was eager to know how this all happened.

"It's not the first time Kyo has been able to hit me…" he finally said. Tohru looked at him disbelievingly.

"Wha-? When was the first time Kyo was able to hit you?"

"A while back…after you left, Kyo challenged me and was finally able to defeat me in battle…" he said lamely.

"Oh, so did that mean Akito allowed Kyo to live on his own and not confine him to Sohma house after graduation?" Tohru asked with excitement.

"I believe that was the deal they had…there were also many other things that came into factor after he beat me…and after that day, we stopped our combating. I figured that once he accomplished this goal on defeating me, there was no need for that much hostility any longer… "

"Oh Yuki that's wonderful! I'm so glad that you two don't fight anymore!"

"Hmph, we do give each other the occasional fighting threats but its nothing major. There are also some times when Kyo and I were able to talk about things to help get through college…it was kind of odd though."

"I'm so happy that you and Kyo finally learned how to reconcile your differences," said Tohru with a smile.

"Tohru, it wasn't that much of a difference….we just stopped fighting so much. We still however have that grudge that will never go away…it's in our Jyunishi souls and it will always be there…we can't change what we were born with."

"Oh," Tohru said sadly with disappointment," I guess it was stupid of me to think you two would change."

"No, it wasn't stupid to think that because in a way we did change for the better," Yuki smiled lightly at her. He had then finished up his tea and thanked Tohru for all her trouble of taking care of him. Believing that he needed more time to think about the day's events, he excused himself to take a relaxing bath.

Once in the tub of nice warm water he kept on thinking that there was so much that Tohru didn't know about he and Kyo…so much underneath everything. Yuki could feel the doors of truth opening up to her and she would soon find out more about their pasts as time went by. He only hoped that she wouldn't find out more than she bargained for.

* * *

_**That was chapter 7 for you awesome boys and girls!! Thanks for being patient with me and I'll be sure to update much soon this time around!!! Don't forget to review! Bye!!!!!**_

**_p.s. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! (fireworks and party stuff!!)_**


	8. Planning a Surprise

_**Hey hey hey!!! A new chapter just for you all!! Originally this chapter was going to be extremely long but I didn't want to hand all out at once. Hehe, don't hate me. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it!!! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8. Planning a Surprise**_

The next few days after Akito's funeral went well with Tohru and Toshiru. On the second day of their stay, Tohru had decided to go back to the little town she lived in to make sure everything was all right.

Yuki tried to convince her to not to go but instead was able to convince her to come back after a day in her own place. She only lived about thirty miles away, yet it was still a long way for her to go. She reluctantly agreed to Yuki's offer and told him that she would also need to make sure that she hadn't lost her job due to her absence.

"What is your occupation, Tohru? You never told me that you had a job," he said, realizing very quickly that that wasn't a smart thing to say. Tohru had always worked to pay for her own needs, and he even remembered that she said she had graduated from college.

With a slight look of hurt on her sweet face, Tohru smiled nicely at him and told him about her job as a teacher at a children's daycare.

"I asked for only two days off but I think I might have been out much longer than that," she said worriedly. "I'll just have to go back for a day to insure them that I'll be there next week," she said after a short pause.

Yuki nodded in embarrassment and said good-bye to Tohru and Toshiru. He sighed as he watched their car leave his driveway before he went back inside to get ready for work.

Yuki was getting ready to go to work when he remembered that the night before, Tohru had mentioned Momiji's concert and how badly she wished to go. Without another thought, he called the office to let them know that he wouldn't be there for the day.

Deciding to surprise Tohru, Yuki went to the auditorium and bought a pair of tickets for the concert. He soon came up with another idea. He then began to think of planning a romantic event for Tohru. With that settled in his mind, he started to think of the perfect place to take her out for dinner.

It took him nearly the whole morning before he had everything complete. He had picked out a nice restaurant, and even called Kagura to ask if she could baby-sit Toshiru.

He thought he had everything planned out until Ayame called him oh his cell phone.

"Oh, Yuki! I was just calling to check how you were doing. You really frightened me at Akito's funeral-" Ayame said, his voice certainly expressing his worry.

"I'm doing fine. I just finished planning something for Tohru tomorrow."

"Really?! Now what might that be, Yuki," asked Ayame, his voice suggesting something seductive.

"I bought some tickets to Momiji's concert tomorrow and I also reserved a table at a nice restaurant," Yuki answered plainly.

"Oh how splendid! And you _are_ going to buy her some chocolates and flowers, correct?" Ayama asked, almost making a checklist for his brother.

"I'm going to buy some flowers but I almost forgot about the chocolates. Thank you for reminding me… I'm really sorry, brother, but I must hang up now. I have-" Yuki tried to say before Ayame's voice burst from his phone, making Yuki have to keep it from his ear at arm's length. This must have looked very funny to bystanders since he was in his car driving at the moment.

"OH! AND WHAT ABOUT A DRESS?! DID YOU GET HER A DRESS?!! I DOUBT SHE HAS APPROPRIATE CLOTHING FOR SUCH AN OCCATION- you know with her being a single mother and all- I THINK I MAY EVEN HAVE THE PERFECT THING FOR HER! JUST DROP BY THE STORE LATER AND MINE AND I CAN HELP YOU WITH EVERYTHING! ALRIGHT THEN, YUKI! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR ARRIVAL! I HAVE TO GO NOW, BYE!!!" Ayame shouted excitedly before Yuki heard a small click, indicating that his brother had hung up.

Yuki sighed.

His brother was right. He doubted that Tohru had anything fancy to wear for the concert so he would have to go buy her something. The only problem was that he didn't know what size she was or what kind of dress she would wear. Yuki knew that Ayame and his assistant Mine could help him, but did he really want to trust them?

'_He owns a smut store, not a real dress store,'_ he thought uncomfortably to himself.

"She did look cute that last time they dressed her up though," he said aloud, remembering the first time that he and Tohru had gone to Ayame's store. In the end, Yuki decided that maybe Ayame could do him some good.

It wasn't until noon when Yuki decided to drop by his brother's clothing shop. He was a nervous reck, afraid to find his brother dressed in wedding dress like the last time he had been there, but thankfully, Ayame was working in the back of the store with Mine. He could hear them discussing business when he called out for Ayame.

"Ah Yuki! You're finally here! I was just talking with Mine about Tohru!"

"I see…so do you have any suggestions as to what might be a good evening dress for Tohru?" Yuki asked carefully.

"Of course we do! You forget dear brother that I can work magic! Especially when it comes to making a woman look _absolutely_ wonderful," Ayame replied proudly.

"So Yuki," Mine joined in the conversation, "how would you feel about Tohru looking sexy?" Mine grinned as she said this, Yuki looked at her, frightened by her thoughts. "Oooh or what about sassy?! I think Tohru could pull it off with some nice heels and a lot of lip gloss!" she added. "What's her size by the way?"

"Now now, Mine, this is going to be a formal night, we have to think classy." Ayame said with his finger pointing up in the air.

Mine pouted at Ayame's comment.

"Oh alright, maybe a little sexy but not too much…and maybe just a little sassy...as for her size…Yuki, do you have her measurements by any chance?" asked Ayame. Yuki only stared back in bewilderment. How on earth would he know Tohru's measurements?

"Hmm, by your silence, I take it that you have no clue as to what size she is. That's quite all right! If I remember correctly from the funeral, Tohru seemed to have gotten a bigger bust line from when she was in high school," Ayame said, thinking carefully as he spoke.

"Ayame! What were you doing looking at Tohru's-"

"Shh!" Mine interrupted, "He's trying to remember her size! This is very critical!"

"He can do that?" Yuki asked fixatedly.

"Heh, of course he can! He's a genius!" she whispered back enthusiastically.

"I can hardly agree to-"

"Ah!" Ayame exclaimed, making Mine and Yuki jump up.

"What is it, boss? Think of something else?"

"Her hips….they were a little bit wider as well, but not too much…they just made her much more feminine now, not that she wasn't feminine before—," Ayame soon gasped before he started another sentence. "Yuki! I think we might have something for Tohru in the back! Mine come follow me! Yuki! You stay right there! And don't be afraid too look around for anything that you'd like to see Tohru in!" Ayame added quickly before disappearing to a back room.

Utterly confused, and quite agitated, Yuki looked around the shop. He found some rather interesting items as he looked around…items that almost made his blood boil at the thought of Tohru wearing them. But that wasn't what he was there for…he was waiting for the dress and that was all…

"Yuki! Come over here quick and tell us what you think!" Mine called out from the door, her pretty face peeking out anxiously. "I think you'll be proud of what we've picked."

Apprehensively, Yuki walked through the door to find a stunning turquoise dress hanging before him on a mannequin. He had to hand it to his brother and Mine, they certainly knew how to make a dress that would be perfect for a woman.

"So what do you think, brother? Up to your liking? I must say though, I almost forgot that we had this in the back. Mine and I have been working on it for ages and we just finished it about two days age. The thing is that we hardly had the heart to just give it away to anyone…it had to be given to the perfect person and Mine and I have agreed that Tohru is just the woman for this spectacular dress!" said Ayame; Ayame and Mine were looking at their dress as if it were their child or a masterpiece of art.

Agreeing that this dress would be absolutely splendid for Tohru and the occasion, he bought it without another thought. Yuki thanked his brother and Mine before he and the gorgeous dress reached the door to leave.

"Oh! Don't forget the shoes and the jewelry!" Ayame reminded Yuki just as he was about to walk out the door. Ayame ran to Yuki's side to hand him a small box along with a larger box. Yuki thanked Ayame once again. Never in a million years did he think he would be thanking his brother this much.

"It's no problem at all, my dear brother! Just have a wonderful romantic night with your Queen and make sure to give me all the naughty details afterward! And I do hope you bought some condoms! Who knows what could happen with a beautiful woman wearing such a stunning dress!" Yuki's gratefulness was soon destroyed by that comment, and he left in a hurry, wishing that he hadn't heard his brother say such things about Tohru.

The following day, Yuki waited impatiently for Tohru's arrival. She was in town already but Yuki had made a plan with Kagura the day before. He had asked Kagura to invite Tohru over so that she could leave Toshiru to play with the twins. Thankfully, his plan with Kagura successfully worked and she called Yuki to tell him that Tohru was on her way to his apartment.

"Thanks Kagura. I owe you one," Yuki said, very pleased with his cousin.

"No problem, Yuki. Just have a good time! And I'll take care of little Toshiru!" she said affectionately before hanging up.

"Twenty minutes," he mumbled to himself after he hung up the phone. It would take Tohru that much time before she arrived to his place. With the time in thought, he began to make last minute arrangements to the apartment. He wanted everything to be perfect.

It was evening already so he lit up some candles all over the place. It made his apartment look very romantic and it set up a nice mood, so he thought. He then placed rose petals leading to the places that led to notes he had written for her. With everything in place, Yuki went to his own room to get ready for the night's event.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tohru arrived to Yuki's place, she was worried that he wasn't home. The lights were all off, and there was a note left on his door. Curious, she got down from her vehicle to check the note.

"Tohru, go inside. I had to run some quick errands. Be back in a while. Sincerely, Yuki." She read aloud with a sigh. She was disappointed not to see him as soon as got there. Her disappointment was quickly erased from her mind when she opened the door to go inside.

Upon going into his apartment, she was met by an array of candles that made the whole place dance with light. _'Isn't it dangerous to leave candles unattended,'_ she wondered meekly. That thought was soon pushed aside when she noticed a path of rose petals going towards the kitchen.

She eagerly followed it, finding a red envelope on top of the table. With a surprised smile, she picked up the envelope and opened it with anticipation.

_I know you wanted to go see Momiji perform so I decided to give you a little gift. Love, Yuki _

Tohru read this before looking inside the envelope to find two tickets.

She smiled widely at the tickets she now had in her hand. She hadn't expected such a surprise. But her thoughts were turned to sadness at the fact that she had nothing appropriate to wear for the concert.

Tohru, sad at this realization, was just about to sit down and wait patiently for Yuki to come home, before she then became aware of another path of roses leading to the hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, still giving that romantic feel. Getting another jolt of excitement, she followed the roses as they led her to the room she and Toshiru had slept in for the past few days.

Opening the door slowly she turned on the light, and gasped.

Tohru found a beautiful sparkling turquoise evening dress lying perfectly on the bed along with a set of jewelry and a pair of shoes that matched the dress perfectly. Tohru ran to the dress, picked it up carefully and pressed it softly against her body. She looked at it in awe. It was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. _'Oh but I can't take it. It must have been really expensive,'_ she pondered. She was just about to put it back on the bed when a note fell to the ground. She tentatively picked it up and read it.

_I know what you're thinking. It must have cost me too much to do all this, but the cost means nothing since I love you so much. Please accept my gifts and get dressed. I'll be waiting for you in the living room. Yuki_

Tohru could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears after she finished reading the note. Smiling happily, she wiped away the little tears and began to slip on her new lovely dress.

--------------------------------------------------

Dressed in a classy suit, hair slick back, with a bouquet of pink roses and a box of chocolates in hand, Yuki waited eagerly for Tohru to meet him in the living room. He was nervous…very very nervous. He had never been on a date before and he didn't know what to expect. He remembered Shigure always telling him and Kyo about the times when he had taken women out on dates, but he really didn't think he could trust Shigure's advice if he had asked for it. Sighing as he waited, he wondered what was taking Tohru so long. His question was soon answered when he heard a creak at the door and saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

There she was, looking absolutely stunning in her new dress. The dress had been the right size and type for Tohru. It was a strapless gown, showing off her nice smooth shoulders. The dress then went into a slight V into her bust line, drawing attention to her surprisingly ample breasts. It fit elegantly snug over her slim, yet curvy body and flowed gracefully down to the ground. It was a wonderful fit, even the turquoise color brought out her eyes. Mine had been right; Ayame was a genius when it came to clothing.

Yuki also noticed how the dress glimmered in the light of his living room, making Tohru glow gorgeously. Her hair had been pulled up daintily into a French bun; little strands of hair fell gently on her face. She wore very little make-up, only a little bit of shimmering eye shadow, a light blush, and some rosy pink lip-gloss. It all fit flawlessly, making her look radiant without even trying.

She was breathtaking. Yuki hardly wondered if he even deserved such a beautiful and kind woman.

After regaining his thoughts, he spoke in a smooth voice.

"You look stunning," he said, giving her the flowers and chocolates he had been holding. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Thank you. You look wonderful, Yuki," she complemented sweetly. "I can't even thank you enough for all of this." She added before smelling the roses he had given her.

"There's no need to. I just wanted to make you happy," he replied. Yuki soon took Tohru's hand and gave it a little kiss. She blushed even more.

"Shall we go? I picked out a nice place for dinner before the concert," he said, putting out his arm for her to hold as they walked out the door. She smiled and agreed that they should be leaving.

* * *

_**The first half is done….did you all think it was cute? I hope you did…I thought it was cute when I was writing it hehe. Ok well next chap will be up sooner than before!! I promise!!! Please review! Bye bye**_


	9. Momiji's Concert

_**Hey hey hey!!! Here's chapter 9!!!!!!! ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!!!!! XD**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 9. Momiji's Concert**_

Everything was going smoothly. Tohru couldn't help but wonder if she had died and gone to heaven or somewhere just as great. Yuki was being so gentleman like, as always; pulling out her chair for her and opening doors. It was the works and beyond for Tohru.

It was already going to be 8p.m when they made their way to the auditorium. The place was already filled with people trying to get to their seats. She watched as everyone was dressed very nicely, yet they all looked extremely bland wearing the usual black or white attire. She felt many pairs of eyes looking upon her as she and Yuki walked down the aisle to where their seats were. Every now and then, as they walked to their sitting area, someone would stop Yuki to talk. When they would ask who the beautiful woman standing next to him was, he would always introduce Tohru as his girlfriend, making her blush when his friends would comment on how attractive she was and how Yuki had made an excellent choice. He only smiled politely at their comments and then gently took Tohru's hand and placed it in the circle of his arm before walking closer to their seats.

"I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable," he said gently in her ear once they sat down near the front of the auditorium.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really. I'm just in awe of this place, and how many people you know here," she said in wonder.

"I really don't know that many people, they're all just acquaintances from work," he said modestly. They sat in silence for a moment, Tohru observed the different people that were there that evening. She even thought she saw Momiji's mother, but she wasn't quite sure if it was her or not. Tohru was about to ask Yuki if he recognized the woman sitting across the auditorium, but the curtains had now begun to open and the lights dimmed a bit.

In the center of the stage was a black piano, the spotlight shone bright upon it. Soon, a tall man in a dashing suit appeared on stage to introduce Momiji Sohma.

The entire crowd clapped before Momiji and another man stepped out on to the stage. Momiji was well dressed in a black suit, yet Tohru couldn't help but notice how messy his hair looked. It was as if he had been through a windstorm. She gazed at him oddly. Yuki must have noticed the look she had been giving Momiji because he began to explain that how Momiji always wore his hair during a performance.

"One of Momiji's favorite violin instructors used to wear his hair that way so Momiji decided to copy it in honor of him," Yuki whispered, hiding a small chuckle.

"Hmm…it looks cute on him," she whispered back; at that moment, Momiji had started to introduce his first piece. The man that had followed him on stage had now settled himself in front of the black piano, hands ready to begin the song.

Without another word said, Momiji picked up his violin to his chin, set the bow delicately between the fingers of his right hand, and began to play the piece.

The music that flowed out of Momiji's violin and the piano was that of which Tohru had never heard before. She was enchanted by the sounds that echoed all around the hall bringing forth a story with each note. Tohru watch the way Momiji let his body express the music, moving his body back and forth with each crescendo and decrescendo. His body almost danced with the sound of each note.

Momiji played three different movements that followed the first. It wasn't until after the fourth movement did Momiji speak to the crowd once again.

"Before we move on with the concert, I would like to present to you something new. This is something that I've been working on for quite some time and tonight I would like to premiere it in front of this wonderful audience. This piece that I have composed is called _The Life of a Bunny_. There are four movements to it. First movement is called _Born into a Cursed Sadness_, second movement is _A Kind Heart Appears_, third moment is called _The Storm Begins_, and the fourth moment is _The Clearing Sky: A Sign of Hope_. I truly hope that you will enjoy my performance and that you have a great night! Thank you all for your company and without further ado, _The Life of a Bunny_! Composed by yours truly!!"

After those words, Momiji quickly picked up his violin and began his first movement.

As Momiji started to play the first few notes to his piece, Tohru could tell that all of Momiji's emotions were pouring out of him and into the music. She could tell that there was a deep sadness expressed through it. In her mind's eye she could see Momiji as a child, trying to figure out why his mother would cry when she would see him, or why she didn't even want to touch him or comfort him when he was hurt or sad.

He played certain high notes to convey these feelings; almost making Tohru want to cry from such sorrow and misery that she could feel from the movement. As the movement continued, it went on into a soft and comforting sound, ultimately signifying the beginning of movement two.

In the second movement there was a great change in Momiji's emotion, Tohru could see a slight smile form on his lips as he played, and the notes and tones that were emitting from his instrument only suggested a great happiness. She could only wonder who it was that had given Momiji such joy.

"I believe he wrote that movement for you, Tohru," whispered Yuki during the song. She looked at him questioningly.

"Huh? Do you really think so, Yuki?" She asked, her eyes wide at the thought of what he had just said.

"Of course, listen to how much joy and happiness that his coming out of the notes. That's how everyday is when you're around," Yuki replied sweetly, taking her hand in his before returning his attention to Momiji and his music.

'_Oh Momiji, you're so sweet,'_ thought Tohru as she listened even more carefully to the music.

The song grew more and more exciting, building up into a climax until another sudden change occurred. A shrill sound was produced as if a storm threatened the cheerfulness of the second movement. Soon, the third movement began.

It was eerie and very ominous with high trills and a frenzy of sound. There had obviously been something terrible that had happened to Momiji during this time. Her mind then went to the moment when she had to abandon Momiji and the others to get away from Akito. This is what the third movement reminded her of.

_The wrath of Akito._

But as quickly as a storm begins, it ends and soon comes the clearing sky. The piano joined Momiji in this last movement, adding more depth and beauty to it. It was a wonderful thing to listen to, as if walking out of the house after a thunderstorm to find a rainbow over head, joined by the sweet smell afterward that somewhat represents renewal.

That was what Momiji had wanted to bring out in this movement. Tohru could tell by the sound; it was conveying that no matter what, the rain would end and soon the dark clouds would part, revealing the sun and a beautiful rainbow, promising hope to all that were caught in the storm.

Tohru cried tears of happiness as the last few notes were played by Momiji and the pianist. She cried because she understood what Momiji was trying to tell everyone through his music and she cried at how beautiful it had all been.

As soon as the music ended, Momiji waited for the pianist to stand up before they both bowed in unison before the auditorium. Soon they were met by a loud applauds and the whole audience stood up for a standing ovation. There were cheers of approval all around Tohru and Yuki. Tohru could even see a couple of women wiping their tears away before applauding with the rest of the crowd.

It had been a real success; Momiji was a truly talented musician and composer.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" Yuki asked, finally noticing the tears that streaked Tohru's face.

"Oh, y-yes, I'm fine," she said quickly, trying to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand,"…it was ju- just so- so beautiful. I lo- loved every movement of it." She smiled at Yuki, who had taken out his handkerchief to wipe away the remainder of her tears.

"Tohru, how about we go backstage to go see our famous Momiji? Does that sound nice?" asked Yuki as he put away the white handkerchief in his breast pocket.

"But what if he's busy talking to important people? I wouldn't want to be in the way or-" Tohru started but was quickly interrupted by Yuki, who had placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't be silly. He would love to see you right now. Come on, let's go before he leaves." Yuki then took Tohru's hand to lead her backstage.

They went up some steps leading to the stage and snuck behind the curtain. It was crowded in the back and Yuki had searched for quite a while before finding any signs of Momiji, who was among a crowd of some very wealthy looking people. Yuki and Tohru were about to join Momiji and the group of people when two big men stepped in front of them. They were obviously Momiji's bodyguards.

"Who do you think you all are? Do you have backstage passes?" asked one of the guards grumply.

"I'm Yuki Sohma, Momiji's cousin, now would you please move aside so that we may speak to him?" Yuki asked coolly, but the guards only looked at him sternly, standing their ground.

"You two don't have permission to be here so leave before we call the cops," the other guard threatened. Getting very nervous, Tohru whispered to Yuki that maybe this wasn't a good idea. She was looking at Yuki with pleading eyes when someone interrupted her.

"Tohru! Yuki! You all made it!" Momiji called out from behind one of the guards. He had excused himself from the group he had been talking to.

"Mr. Sohma, these two do not have a pass to be back here. Do you want me to get rid of them?" said the second guard.

"No, they're my friends. Didn't Yuki tell you his last name?" Momiji asked the first guard.

"Uh, yes sir. He did but-"

"No buts, if someone arrives and has my last name then they are allowed to be back here unless I say other wise," said a serious Momiji. His seriousness went away suddenly with a slight smile.

"Yes, sir, we're very sorry," the guard replied before stepping aside to let Momiji get closer to Yuki and Tohru. The second guard followed on the other side.

"Ah, sorry about that. Those two always make a fuss about everything. The last time this happened they almost carried Hatori,Ayame, and Shigure out of the auditorium," Momiji explain with a slight smile as he scratched his head. "Well anyway, I'm glad to see you two here! And Tohru you look so beautiful! I'm guessing Yuki surprised you with that dress?"

"Uh, yes, how did you know?!" Tohru asked, surprised.

"I didn't. I think it's just something Yuki would do for you."

As always, Tohru turned bright red at the comment. Momiji then grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Momiji, you're being very proper," said Yuki, looking at his cousin oddly.

"Heh, I know right? I guess I've just always wanted to do that," he said cheekily.

"Ah uh, Momiji, I just wanted to tell you how wonderful you played tonight. Oh and the music that you composed was so beautiful! Heh, it even made me cry," said Tohru, her face glowed as she spoke to Momiji.

"I'm very glad you liked it. I wrote some of it about you," he commented, confirming just what Yuki had mentioned to Tohru earlier.

"Heh, yes, Yuki mentioned that as well. Thank you very much for thinking about me."

"So will you two join me for dinner? I have a limo. We can go anywhere you'd like, Tohru," Momiji said excitedly looking at Tohru. Sadly, she replied no to Momiji's offer. Tohru would have loved to have said yes but she was already very full from the dinner that Yuki had bought her before the concert.

"Aw, that's too bad. Well maybe next time-"

"Momiji!"

Out of nowhere a pretty blonde girl rushed over to Momiji and hugged him very tightly. At first Tohru had thought that it was a fan girl of his that had gotten through the guards, but her guess was soon corrected when Momiji spoke to the girl.

"Momo!! I didn't know you were here!" Momiji exclaimed in astonishment.

'_So, do Momiji's mother and sister know that they're related to Momiji after all?'_ Tohru wondered excitedly.

"Momiji! You were great! Mama and papa really loved your performance!! You were soo wonderful!" said Momo as she hugged Momiji tighter, her head dug into his chest lovingly.

"Thank you Momo, it's such a surprise to see you here. But where are mama and papa?" Momiji asked suddenly, his expression showed a little bit of disappointment at not seeing his parents around.

"Ah, they'll be here in a minute. Papa had to take a call at the moment," said the girl as she slowly let go of Momiji's waist. Yuki and Tohru looked at the pair happily. It was then that Momiji remembered to introduce Momo to them.

"Momo, I don't know if you remember him, but this is one of our cousins Yuki Sohma," Momiji gestured a hand towards Yuki, "and the beautiful woman next to him is his girlfriend Tohru Honda. Tohru is one of my closest friends," Momiji said kindly.

"Hello Yuki, it's nice to meet you," said Momo in a cute voice. Yuki said hello and took her hand to kiss it. She giggled a bit before turning to Tohru. She looked at Tohru for a while then turned to Momiji to say something. "Brother, I remember her. I met her once at the Sohma house when I was younger," she said cheerfully. She then turned back to Tohru and gave her a big hug. "It's very nice to see you again, Tohru! And thank you! Thank you for being so good to my big brother!"

Tohru had been caught off guard by the sudden hug but willingly returned the sweet gesture.

"It's very nice to see you too, Momo. I'm glad that the two of you are finally together," Tohru replied. She looked at Momiji with bright eyes. It seemed that Momiji had finally told his mother and Momo that he was a part of their family. The thought of this almost made Tohru want to cry.

Tohru looked down at the girl after she stoped hugging her. Momo was a very pretty girl with long, wavy, golden blonde hair and a cute face. She was wearing a pink frilly dress, reminding Tohru of a little fairy. Her age was unknown to Tohru but she guessed that she was just starting middle school. As Momo stood next to Momiji, she reached a little bit above his waist. It was uncanny at how similar they looked.

"Ah! Momiji! You know what I was thinking earlier?" said Momo eagerly.

"What were you think about earlier, Momo?" asked Momiji, just as eagerly as his sister. They were defiantly brother and sister. They acted so similar as well.

"I was thinking that maybe you could join me, mama, and papa for dinner tonight. I know that mama just barely found out that you're her son but I think it would be a good way for us to start acting like a real family," she said thoughtfully, her eyes were bright as she spoke. " Hm, then mama can get used to us all being together!" she added shortly.

"Ah, Momo, that sounds like a great idea, but do you really think mama would want to?" Momiji asked with uncertainty hidden in his lovely honey brown eyes.

"Yes, yes! I heard her talking to papa yesterday! I really think she wants to get to know you!" Momo replied, almost jumping up and down with enthusiasm; her long blonde curls bouncing up and down around her face.

"Well, we'll see what happens, Momo," Momiji said plainly. He seemed to be debating something in his head.

Momo nodded at his response.

"Momo," a voice called out from behind them. Momo and Momiji turned around to find their parents walking towards them.

"Ah! Mama! Papa! You're here! I was just telling Momiji how great he performed! Right he performed great, mama?!" said Momo as she rushed to her mother's side, grabbed her mother's hand to lead her to Momiji.

"Yes, Momo, but let's not bother Momiji, right now. He probably has some very important buisness to talk about with his friends," said Momo's mother. She looked nervously at Momiji as Momo led her to him. Their father followed not too far behind them. Soon they joined Momiji, Yuki and Tohru in their little group.

"Momiji, I'm very proud of you. It was really an enchanting performance," said his father looking at his son in a very proud way.

Momiji thanked his father earnestly.

"Momiji, I enjoyed it as well," said his mother abruptly. This seemed to have caught Momiji by surprise because Tohru could see an odd expression on his face. It quickly changed as he smiled and thanked her.

"Ah, uh, mama, you know what I was wondering?" asked Momo suddenly.

"What was that, Momo?"

"Why don't we all go eat together tonight?! To celebrate Momiji's success!" said the cute little girl, her eyes twinkled as she spoke, they were the same kind of eyes that Momiji owned.

Momiji's mother looked at her husband, uncertain of what to say. He seemed to give her and encouraging grin before she turned back to her daughter to answer her question.

"Well, um, that is, if Momiji doesn't have any other arrangements made tonight," she replied softly to her daughter.

"Momiji doesn't have anything to do tonight. Isn't that right, Momiji?" Momo asked; she was looking at her brother enthusiastically waiting for his reply.

"No, I have nothing planned. I would love to have dinner," said Momiji with a small smile.

"Alright then, Momiji, we'll wait for you in the car-" Momo began to shout.

"I have a limo if you'd like to go in it," Momiji interrupted.

"No, I think we should take our own car, Momiji," his father interjected quickly. "We'll wait for you outside," he finished keenly. Momiji nodded politely and told them that he would join them shortly after he finished talking to Yuki and Tohru. At this, Momiji's father and mother both nodded their good-bye's to Yuki and Tohru while Momo gave them each a huge hug, insisting that they go visit Sohma house more often so that she could see them. Tohru laughed quietly as she watched Momiji's father gingerly escort his family out the back entrance of the stage.

"Ah, sorry," said Momiji after a few minutes of silence, "that was kinda awkward." He looked at Tohru and Yuki oddly, then his face fell into an expression of saddend thought. "I guess mama still needs more time to get use to me," he finally said.

"So, Momiji, when did you tell your mother and sister about you being part of the family?" Tohru asked quickly, eager to know how it all happened.

"I told mama a day after the funeral and... well, Momo knew about me long before now. Ah, but you see, mama sort of freaked when she found out about me….she kinda didn't believe me until papa explained a little. And he didn't exactly tell her everything that had happened before she got her memories erased…" Momiji explained warily.

"Oh, but it looks like she's trying her hardest to include you in things, so I guess it's a good start," Tohru smiled, it seemed to have reasured the ex-rabbit because a smile soon crept onto his strikingly handsome face .

"Yeah, I guess she is, right? Ah well I suppose I better go now. I don't wanna keep them waiting…you sure you two don't want to come with us?" Momiji asked quickly.

"Yes, we're sure. Go have fun with your family. Take care, bye Momiji!" Tohru assured him. Momiji smiled at her lovingly, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek on both cheeks, then said good-bye to Yuki and went on his way outside; both his bodyguards scrambled after him in confusion.

Tohru could have sworn that she heard one of them complain that Momiji was too fast for them. She giggled at the comment then turned to face Yuki, who was already looking at her intently.

"So, should we go pick up Toshiru already, or…or would you like to spend more time with me?" he asked her sweetly. Tohru looked at him blankly.

"Ah, uh, well I think we should pick up Toshi. He's never spent the night at anyone's house before."

"Alright then," Yuki replied. A slight flicker of disappointment briefly crossed his face, but Tohru didn't catch it.

They walked out the back and into the parking lot to find Yuki's car. Yuki was about to turn on the engine when he suggested that they call Kagura to check on Toshiru before they made a trip to pick him up.

"Oh, Iru's fine," Kagura said to Yuki once he'd called. Yuki had put the cell phone on speaker so Tohru could hear the conversation between them. She had never heard anyone refer to her son as Iru and was confused for a moment before she realized whom Kagura was talking about. In the end she thought it was a cute nickname. "He and the twins were running around almost all night, and they just fell asleep right now. He can spend the night here so you don't have to drive so far and wake him up," Kagura said considerately, her voice rang sweetly over the speaker.

Yuki glanced at Tohru to see if she agreed to the idea. She sighed softly before responding.

"Kagura, are you sure that it would be ok with you and Kyo?" Tohru asked, uncertain of the thought; Toshiru had never spend that night at anyone's house before.

"Oh yeah, sure Kyo's fine with it. Actually, he was the one playing with them this whole time," she answered with a little laugh. Tohru couldn't help but giggle as well, thinking how adorable it would have been to see such a sight.

"Ok then if it's no trouble we'll pick him up tomorrow morning," said Tohru reluctantly. She and Yuki soon said good-bye to Kagura.

"To my place then?" Yuki asked after a long pause. They were now driving out of the parking lot. Tohru looked at Yuki and nodded yes to his question. They were now on their way to his apartment.

As Yuki drove, she stared out the window, watching the bright lights of the city pass them by in a rush of blurred colors. Her mind was drifting. It was very quiet in the car; she could feel a strong tension in the air. Every now and then she would turn to Yuki, a certain look etched plainly across his face; he kept on opening his mouth as if to speak, but for some reason something took the better of him and he stayed in silence.

They were in an awkwardness for some reason and she couldn't quite figure it out. Then something dawned on her. For the first time in years she and Yuki would be alone tonight.

Realizing the situation, Tohru felt an odd sensation in her stomach…

...they were going to his apartment…

…to be alone.

* * *

**_AAAAHHHH!!! so here it is, getting closer to the lemon some of you have been waiting for...hahaha, you all didn't think it would get here yet, eh? ah, i'm still debating though. should they make sweet, sweet love or not?!!! tell me if i should or shoulden't yet!! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE!!! ok laters, kids. oh! thanks for reading, and being patient with my updates. much much love!!!_**

**_Elie_**


	10. Caressed by Moonlight

_**HEY BOYS AND GIRLS!!!!!!! HERE IT IS!!!!! THE CHAPTER MOST OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! "YUKI AND TOHRU'S NIGHT OF ROMANCE!" (as said by Ayame :P) hehe I'm really nervous about putting this here since it's my first time..haha I'm a virgin doing this. lol ok well enough of my chit-chat. I am have happy to present chapter 10!!!! hope you like it!!!!**_

**_WARNING: LEMON! AKA SEXUAL CONTENT!! BLAH BLAH BLAH...IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THE HORNY DETAILS AND STUFF THEN I SUGGEST YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...BUT IF YOU LIKE ALL THE LOVE MAKING THEN GO AHEAD AND READ!!! WHOOO! (haha i'm hyper...can you tell:D XD)_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 10. Caressed by Moonlight **_

The drive home was annoyingly quiet for Yuki. It was an odd sort of quiet, the kind of quiet that still had noise in it and yet there was still silence. He hated this. The uncomfortable silence that was hovering in the air like a thick cloud of smog.

He felt uneasy.

He had wanted to spend alone time with Tohru, but the fact that they would now be alone the whole night hit him like a ton of bricks. It wasn't a bad thing though; having Tohru spend this time with him had been a recurring thought, some what of a fantasy he'd been having for the past few days. The thing that made him so nervous was that there were many things that could happen between the kiss of twilight and the caress of dawn.

Not only that, it had been such a long time since he'd been intimate with Tohru. The first and only time had been the night she left, and he could hardly say that they actually knew what they were doing. There was a sweet awkwardness the night that they made love for the first time, and he was afraid that same awkwardness would still be there and he really didn't want to deal with that feeling again.

In truth, he really didn't know if he could truly romance Tohru again. To be so comfortable with someone usually took time.

Yuki began to think back to the last four years and not once during the time Tohru had been gone had he made any attempt to be with another woman. Sure there had been many beautifully females who made it clear to him that they were available, but every one of them was turned down by him. He couldn't risk them finding out about the curse. At least that's what he told himself. In all reality, it was that he was still in love with Tohru and always would be.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, sitting across from him in the passenger's seat of his car. All he could glimpse was the side of her pretty face; she was looking out the window intently, not seeming to notice the choking tension in the vehicle. She looked lovely, of course, still dressed in that perfect sparkling turquoise dress he had bought her.

He sighed. He wanted to break the silence, but when he would open his mouth to speak, nothing would come to mind and he would inevitably close his mouth to continue driving in the annoying quietness.

They were more than halfway home now. _'Thank goodness,'_ he thought to himself. They were driving on a street near his apartment. It wasn't long before he turned the corner to his street and parked the car in the driveway.

Yuki helped Tohru out of the car, giving her his hand to step out. He smiled nervously at her for a brief moment before they walked to the front door. It took him a while to open the door though because his hands were a damp with sweat.

Finally they were in the apartment. He flipped on the switch to the living room light, making his eyes take a while to adjust to the sudden brightness of the room. He was still holding on to Tohru's hand, and it wasn't until he looked at her that he let it go.

She was looking at him with a subtle smile, her face beaming up at him gorgeously.

"Yuki, I just want to tell you once again how wonderful tonight was. I loved every moment of it," she said, her face glowing with happiness. He had made her happy tonight. That was better than anything he could imagine at this moment.

He smiled back at her. "I'm very glad you had a great time. I was nervous that you wouldn't like everything that I planned for you tonight." His voice showed a relief in it that Tohru seemed to catch.

"No," she said quickly, still looking up at him, "every thing was just… perfect," she finished with a whisper. She slowly stepped closer to him, their bodies facing each other, only an inch apart. He was only a couple of inches taller than her since she had high heels on, their faces were nearly leveled.

Looking up at him she let out a small sigh, as if that one movement had been somewhat of a challenge for her. He continued to look at her, watching the way the light made her gleam with so much beauty, as if she were some sort of unnatural being that was putting a charm on him.

She looked deep into his eyes, searching for something. Did she want him to kiss her at this moment? That wouldn't be a bad idea though. A kiss was an easy way to avoid the silence that had gone on all throughout their drive home. Maybe he should give it a try? He thought to himself, debating the possibilities.

Deciding what to do, he lifted his right hand, placed it in the small of Tohru's back and calmly pulled her close to him, pressing her body against his, quickly getting rid of the little inch of space between them. He looked at her; her eyes grew wide at the unexpected movement. Uncertainty soon crept into him. Maybe she didn't want him to kiss her or hold her like this. Maybe this was all too sudden.

His head was immediately filled with worries.

But his doubts went away quickly after he looked deeper into her eyes. They stared back at him strangly. They were the same kind of eyes she had given him the night he saw her in her night gown, filled with a burning desire.

Her eyes were begging him now as he looked at her; they were urging him to kiss her. A thought came to mind that if Tohru wasn't the way she was— polite and somewhat shy—she probably would have made the first move herself, but she wasn't so forward. Well, in her own way she was being forward, but she wasn't so bold as to just grab his head and bring his lips on to hers in a crash of heat. No, that wasn't how Tohru was, but he certainly wished that was so.

The little image in Yuki's head gave him a tightened sensation low in his stomach, making him close his eyes and let out a long sigh. When he finally opened his eyes he found Tohru staring at him still, but her face was full of concern now.

"Yuki, are you alri—"

It was at that moment that he leaned in to kiss her, stopping her from finishing her sentence. His mouth catching her slightly parted lips in a sensuous kiss. His hands pushed on her back, pressing their bodies even closer. All the while her hands rested on his sides, grabbing fabric from his jacket, not quite sure what do to do with them. He kissed her with all the passion that he could, his tongue licking across her soft, soft lips, asking her to open her mouth more to let him in. She willingly gave in, parting her lips to let their tongues meet for the first time.

He swirled his tongue in her mouth, the wetness and heat of the kiss gave him another sensation low in his belly, causing him to moan deep in his throat. Tohru stopped grabbing the sides of his jacket and slid her hands onto his chest. She soon began to unbutton the jacket from bottom to top, slow and calm; his heart beat faster and faster with every button that she undid. Once she was done, she slid her hands up to the collar and slipped the jacket off Yuki's shoulders, never letting the kiss break off. The jacket fell to the floor in a quiet motion. Without delay, her hands went up to the back of his neck while her tongue danced delicately with his.

Yuki's hands shortly found themselves along the sides of Tohru's waist; the bodice of the dress was tight on her, making her waist even tinier than usual. He broke the kiss now, taking a breath of air. His lips slowly started to make a trail of kisses from her mouth to her cheek, then slowly down to her long and slender neck, switching from side to side so as not to leave any part left untouched by his lips. She gasped as he kissed the place on her neck where it meets the shoulder; he sucked lightly on it, making sure not to leave any kind of marking on her perfect pale skin. Her hands played through his soft hair, twirling it through her fingers. Yuki soon started to lift his head back up to Tohru's face, and rested his lips softly on hers, her eyes half closed, half open as if she had just woken up from a dream.

"Yuki," she whispered against his mouth, letting her warm breath breeze across his lips. The word was simple, but she said it with such yearning that that one small word made his insides twist with desire. He had to have her, he had waited for far too long, and his body ached for her, ached for her touch and kisses all over his body. But he couldn't rush her; he couldn't do that to Tohru. She was the mother of his child; he couldn't just treat her like some sort of sex toy. He had to ask if this was going too fast for her. He had to know now because he didn't know what he would do if they continued and then she unexpectedly told him to stop. He didn't think he'd have such control over himself if she told him to not go on with it at the brink of their passion. Even at this moment he didn't know if he had control over himself to not rip off her dress and take her right then and there.

No, he had to know at this moment before they continued with anything.

He tried to calm his breathing before he spoke, his mouth still pressed lightly on hers. "Tohru, do you want this?"

"Yuki, what do you mean?" she asked almost innocently, though it was hard to think of her as innocent anymore.

He swallowed hard before asking again. "Do you still want me…even after all these years?" He questioned softly, still holding her against him, her arms wrapped gracefully behind his neck.

He waited patiently for her response, taking in all that was happening to their bodies just by being so wonderfully close; he could literally feel her heart pound against his chest, her breathing, fast and steady.

"I still want you…I always will…Yuki, I love you," she answered tenderly. Her eyes slowly closed just as she pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. It was sweet and so full of love...

"I love you, Yuki….I love you…" she mumbled in between small kissed that she placed on his lips.

"Tohru, I love you too…" he replied as well, thankful that after all these years he had not waited for her in vain.

This time she was the one whose tongue was asking for entrance, and this time she was the one who drew their bodies together in a tight embrace. The kiss began to heat up once more, sending shivers down Yuki's spine. Before it got too out of hand Yuki broke the bond once again. He looked at her; her lips were already swollen and her cheeks flushed, he guessed that he must have looked the same way. Her hair had fallen out of its bun, and was now draped around her face and shoulders like a curtain of soft brown waves.

She looked very erotic.

"Would you like to go to my bedroom?" he asked a little too eagerly. She nodded with a small and slightly seductive smile before he scooped her up in his arms and walked them both to his room.

--------------------------------------------------

They were in Yuki's room now. It was dark and only a pale light from the moon could be seen from his only window. Tohru was in Yuki's arms still. He had carried her in his arms all the way from the living room and was now making his way to the bed.

She looked at him closely. The moonlight danced on his face, making him glow with a radiance she had never seen before. All the while the sparkles from her dress added a dash of bluish-green color to them both, making even her look inhuman as she glanced across the room to a mirror.

He set her down gently on the edge of the bed. He looked at her then put one knee down to kneel on the floor. She looked at him quizzically, not quite sure what he was up to. For a moment she thought he was going to propose to her, but he merely glanced down to her feet and she soon realized what he was about to do. She still had her high heels on and he was going to take them off for her. _'How sweet,'_ she thought awkwardly as he took her left foot in his hand and began to undo the strap, sliding the shoe off her foot.

"Thanks," she said, trying to hold off a giggle as he touched the bottom of her foot. He soon took off the other shoe and placed them neatly underneath the bed. Yuki smiled at her and then kissed her on her lips, bringing a rise of feelings deep within her body.

He held her elbows now, making her rise off of the bed to stand up with him. His hands left her elbows to embrace her body and settle on her back. The zipper was in the back and she wondered if he was going to be the one to undress her or if she was going to have to put on a show for him. She was hoping that he was going to be the one to do it. She was still kind of nervous with being provocative.

To her luck, Yuki found the zipper and began to unzip the dress…very, very slowly. Her heart raced as he deliberately touched the unclothed skin as the dress began to open from the back. A sigh came out of her once he finished. They were still kissing passionately as he did all this.

He pulled away from her once the zipper was all the way down, her body free of the tightness around her chest and stomach caused by the dress. Soon she found Yuki giving her wet kisses from her neck, to her shoulders, then over the tops of her breasts. The kisses were soft, making her want more. It had been too long a time since his lips had caressed her body in such a way. She loved every moment of it, but she suddenly remembered something.

_The scar on her body. _

She had gotten so caught up in the heat of the moment that she had forgotten that Akito had left her body with a terrible mark that would never go away. She didn't want him to see it, but she couldn't just keep it from him. If she was going to be with Yuki then he had to know about the scar, even if she didn't like it. She had to tell him about it.

"Yuki, wait," she said just before he was about to slip off the dress. He gazed at her, a look of confusion written all over his handsome face. He was probably thinking that she didn't want to be with him, but that was far from the truth.

"What's wrong, Tohru? Did I do something wrong?" he instantly questioned, his purple eyes searching her teal ones with an eager look.

"There's something I have to tell you," she replied, strands of hair fell down her face, creating a thin veil over her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Yuki, you remember when Akito cut me right?"

"Yes. I remember. What about it?"

"You see, it left a scar on my body…a really bad one. A-and I'm afraid you might think its…its hideous," she finished sadly, her eyes still hidden from him. Yuki lifted Tohru's face with his hand and looked deep into her eyes, a tear gleamed on the corner of her face and he wiped it off with his thumb.

"Tohru, nothing Akito did can change my mind about you," he whispered in her ear before he leaned in to place a light kiss on her lips. This somewhat reassured her, but she was still afraid of what he might think when he saw the mark.

After a couple of seconds, he placed his hands on the sides of her dress and slowly started to pull it down. Tohru had put her hands over his as an attempt to stop him, but he kissed her she reluctantly gave in and let him continue. As he slid the dress down her slender body, he kissed the skin that was gradually being exposed. He kissed the tops of her breasts first; a lacy, pale pink strapless bra covered her. It was then that he saw the first glimpse of her scar. She knew it because the scar started in between her breasts.

Yuki seemed to stay in that spot for a while; she looked down at him to see that he was looking at the scar carefully. He raised a hand to it and gently glided his finger over the raised abrasion. The moment his finger touched the damaged skin she jumped. There was a sharp pain that coursed through her from head to toe at that moment. She closed her eyes, her hands bawled up in fists; she felt like she was going to cry out in pain. His touch hurt her for some reason. The scar had never reacted to touch before. This was something new and scared her very much.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked strangely. She nodded, not quite sure if her voice worked at the moment due to the sudden pain.

"Has it always hurt?" he asked, looking at her with worried eyes now. She shook her head at the question. She quickly began to feel uncomfortable, as if she were at the doctor's office, being examined for something.

There was a look of thought on Yuki's face before he continued to glide his finger over the scar for a while longer, each touch sending that sharp pain through her. She was about to tell him to stop when his finger left the mark. She opened her eyes. He kissed the scar lightly, but it didn't hurt, which was a big relief since the pain was beginning to become quite unbearable.

It wasn't long before Yuki pushed the rest of the dress down her stomach, still kissing every part of her that was slowly unraveling before him. He continued to kiss the scar as well, leaving a wet streak on it with his tongue. Tohru gasped a little as he went lower and lower down her body. He was soon kneeling in front of her again; his head reached up to her lower abdomen, her matching lacy pale pink panties were exposed now.

He stared up at her. Looking at her like a prize he had just won. The desire was etched in his face and it made her get hot just by having him look at her in such a way.

Yuki helped her step out of the dress; she held onto his shoulder to keep from falling over as he slipped the gown from under her.

Now she was just in her underwear, standing before him. She felt a slight shyness creep over, so she wrapped her arms under her breasts, covering up most of the scar, which ended at the top of her navel.

Yuki was still clothed, and she didn't quite think it was fair that she was the one baring it all while he stayed in the comfort of his suit. Her thoughts were quickly pushed away as he grabbed her waist and pressed his face against her stomach. She gasped at his abruptness. He started to glide his hands on either side of her and shower her body once again with a trail of kisses until he landed on her lips. His mouth crashed into hers, his tongue immediately seeking entrance into her mouth. Without a second thought, she let his tongue slip into her, sending that chill of pleasure up and down her spine. His hands rested on her hips, caressing her skin with his finger tips, gliding up and down her sides.

It gave her goose bumps. Something then came over her. The desire she had in her was now ready to come out. She needed to feel his skin against hers, to feel more chills run up and down her body. It was like a wakening occurred deep inside her, telling her what to do and how to do it.

Frantically, she reached for the buttons on his vest and started to undo do them. In a matter of seconds the vest was off. Then came the white dress shirt underneath it, she unbuttoned that one was well. Last was an undershirt, which she lifted up over his head and threw it across the room, finally exposing his bare chest.

She looked at him from his slightly muscular shoulders, down to his toned chest and stomach.

Tohru ran her hands across his chest, and continued to kiss him. She slid her hands all along his upper body, his breath coming out in long sighs.

His hands were running up and down her sides still until he finally slipped his hand over her left breast, bra still on. A whimper came out from her as they still kissed.

Yuki began to knead her breast; her nipple erect due to the stimulation. His other hand found the small of her back to press their lower bodies together. He had done it on purpose because she could now feel his erection through his pants and the thin cloth of underwear she was wearing. They both let out a moan.

He was hard against her…very hard.

Yuki switched hands so now he could play with the other breast. She could feel the heat rising against their bodies, the pleasure that was surging through her.

He was guiding her to the bed, his hand still placed on her breast as he kneaded it and their lower bodies still pressed together like glue.

The backs of her knees were the first thing to touch the bed. She stopped the intense kiss to sit on the bed and climb backwards on it. Yuki followed in pursuit, crawling slowly after Tohru like an animal hunting it's pray. His eyes were fiery with want—with lust.

His pants were still on so when Yuki finally reached Tohru to carry on with the kissing and touching and everything in between, she grabbed the button and zipper of his pants, undid them and pushed his black pants to his knees. He took them off in that instant and threw them across the room.

Tohru was leaning on the pillows at the head of the bed, looking at Yuki in the beautiful light of the moon. He was basically naked except for the boxers he had on.

She reached out for him to come into her arms. When he was finally close enough, Tohru grabbed him from behind his neck. She dragged his body down on top of hers, almost causing him to crush her. She didn't mind though, all she wanted was that body of his to come crashing _into_ her, not just on her.

Yuki kissed her neck now, and once again his hand found the pleasure of her breasts, this time he pushed the bra upwards to release her breasts, freeing them of the cloth.

He kneaded and caressed it with his hand, pulling and tugging at her hard nipple. A sound came out deep within her throat. Not even she recognized it, but knew it was she who was making those small sounds of satisfaction.

He persisted with all this until his mouth found the mounds of her flawless breasts. He flicked his tongue around her left nipple, his mouth wet and warm against her skin.

She squirmed with delight, his mouth going to her right breast as his hand went to the left one. He licked and tugged at the nipple gently with his teeth. Her body arched towards him, trying to get more of him on her, more heat to satisfy this unbearable earning for him.

He looked up at her for a moment, watching as her body quivered under his touch. She could tell by his face that he was thinking of something, and then his face went back to her chest, continuing to pleasure her. He then put one of his hands behind her to undo the bra. It unhooked easily and he pulled it from her chest, leaving her naked except for her panties.

Yuki picked up his body with his hands resting on the sides of her head, almost as if he was going to do a push-up with only his upper body. He gazed at her body hungrily. Soon his hand left the side of her head. He placed it over her face, starting at her forehead, then down the bridge of her nose, over her lips, then to the side of her neck, making its way to her chest, gliding slowly over one of her hard and erect nipples, soon over her flat stomach, careful not to touch her scar. His hand then went to the edge of her underwear. The whole time she tried to control herself, his touch was driving her insane.

He continued looking at her then he lowered his head to her chest once again to play with her breasts. It was then that she felt his left hand slipped under her panties and down to where all the heat seemed to be rising from. She gasped as his fingers searched her. Her wetness let him slid into her easily. His finger searched deep inside, while his mouth groped her chest.

At last his finger found what he was looking for; her clitoris was large and engorged with heat, he touched it tenderly, making her writher and twist in the absolute bliss. He kept the spot under his finger, touching it softly for a moment then fast, and then slow again. He was playing with her, making her want to scream in unbearable and splendid pleasure.

Soon she couldn't handle it anymore, she needed to feel him with her hands, grope his body the way he was doing hers. Out of nowhere she took hold of his head and brought it up to her lips. He stopped touching her and adjusted himself on top of her, letting their lower bodies fit together like some sort of key in a lock. His erection almost dug into her underwear; she cried out at the feel of him.

Suddenly Yuki got up from her body and rested beside her, his hair beginning to drip with beads of sweat. He looked down at her before he reached for her panties and pulled them down her legs with such vigor that she thought that he had literally ripped them off.

He was kneeling beside her now, his body gleamed with sweat and she could see the bulge of his underwear at grown larger. She looked at him with an animalistic glare. Without another thought, she reached for his underwear and pulled them down, revealing his enlarged sex; ready to be sheathed by the warmth within her own body.

She was ready for him; she wanted him to fulfill the need that had been mounting in her since they started. She needed his body inside her and she needed now.

Seeming to understand the look that she was giving him, he braced his nude body on top of hers and quickly plunged deep within, every inch of him sliding inside, filling up the space within her, and making her scream out, half in pain, half in pleasure.

He stayed still for a while, letting her body adjust to the width and length of him. It hurt, since she had not had intercourse for a long time. But the pain quickly subsided and she kissed his mouth to let him know that she was ready for him to continue.

He slowly started to slide in and out of her, sending those surges of pleasure through her body again; finding a steady rhythm between both of their bodies. She grabbed his buttocks, encouraging him pushed further in.

Their rhythm began to speed up to an intense pace, her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to her. She cried out as he went faster and faster, hitting a spot in her body that made her shiver with each thrust he made.

Sweat dripped off their bodies and the light of the moon gleamed off them with and ethereal beam.

Yuki screamed out as he pushed harder and harder, his eyes closed shut, seeming to enjoy the blissfulness of their actions. Their bodies glowed even more with the moonlight.

Soon, Tohru noticed that the light coming off Yuki's body was not the light of the moon, but something much more bright and unearthly. The moonlight seemed to have been coming from inside him and she looked at her hand to notice that a glow was emitting from her as well, but her's was different, it was amber; it was as if he was the moon itself and she the sun.

With each mount of pleasure their light grew brighter and brighter until the room was beginning to fill with the mixture of lunar and fiery light.

Yuki had opened his eyes now and looked around them; the glow of her body reflected off of his eyes, making his purple eyes look like bright lavender flowers in bloom.

"Tohru, what's happening to us?" he asked breathlessly, his speed beginning to diminish as he began to notice that his body glowed as well.

"I don't know, but don't stop, Yuki- don't- stop-" she pleaded, her voice just as breathless as his. Their lights growing even more radiant.

At that he pushed harder and faster until they both screamed; his body grinding hers into the bed.

The heat rose more from her and she could feel the heat rise from him as well, as if it wasn't just their skin that was emitting warmth, but something contained by them that was giving off a fiery heat.

The pleasure was so intense, it was almost like pain, and Tohru could feel the heat grow more and more with each thrust into her body, their screams filled the room just like their light. She could feel Yuki's heart beat in sync with hers, a hard, fast pounding against her own heart; their bodies seemed to mend together, both their lights flickering against each other like blue and yellow fire. Soon the lights joined as one, and the blue and orangey colors canceled out to be just a single intense white light, coming from them both.

The intensity was so immense that Tohru knew she could not bear it any longer. Suddenly her body gave in, the bright light burst from their bodies like a collection of different colored firecrackers; her body released its tension, warm juices flowed out of her and down hers and Yuki's legs. Yuki released soon after, crying out her name; his own warm liquid filled her body just as hers left.

Yuki collapsed onto Tohru, the glow from their naked bodies was beginning to fade into the darkness and the true luminosity of the moon filled the room once again. They gasped for air, trying to relearn how to breathe. Yuki nuzzled his head between her neck and shoulder. Tohru encircled him in her arms; he was still hidden inside her, and it felt comforting to be able to hold him in such a way, to be able to let him rest inside her, which was something they had not been able to do before due to the curse.

She sighed into his damp hair, breathing in his scent, memorizing the form of his firm and sweaty body against her own.

It was just like heaven.

-------------------------------------

Yuki rested on Tohru still. Their breathing was now slow and steady and they were locked together in a very close and intimate embrace, his sex still enclosed by hers.

Their skin glowed, but very dimly and he wondered what was it that had made them shine so brightly. Had there been some sort of spell put on them to experience such intense bliss? He didn't know, and at this moment, it really didn't matter to him. All he could think about was the warmth of Tohru's body against his and the feel of her from the inside. And whatever it was that that made them glow like the sun and the moon would be dealt with later…maybe in the morning, if he could find the will power to leave Tohru's arms.

He touched her cheek with his finger tips. The light from within his skin danced with what was left of hers.

"You look so beautiful like this," he whispered softly. She smiled weakly at him, her eyes looking at him drowsily.

He stayed like this, on top of her, wrapped in her arms, but he knew his body was too heavy for him to just stay on top of her, so he reluctantly pulled himself out of her body and settled on his side, curving his body against hers.

She watched him as he left her body, her face showed absolute satisfaction.

Before finding a comfortable spot next to her, Yuki pulled the covers over he and Tohru, the light from them had completely gone away now.

Yuki spooned her; their nude bodies pressed lightly together, his arm draped over her waist. Within a couple of minutes he could hear Tohru breathe deeply as she fell fast asleep against him. He kissed her neck, making her stir a bit, and then settled against her to sleep as well.

Before sleep completely took over him he thought to himself, thinking how wonderful it would be to have Tohru like this in his arms, for the rest of his life.

* * *

**_AAHHH! I DID IT!! WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK? WAS IT TO YOUR LIKING? I TRIED TO USE ALL THE SUGGESTIONS THAT WERE PUT IN THE REVIEWS YOU GAVE ME!!! (THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS!!!! I HEART YOU ALL!!) anyway. so, was it good? gosh, i really hope so. i really tried to make it exciting and enticing, and well you know, sensual but sweet. yeah well tell me what you all thought, of course, and i'll be back for another update! take care!!! and thanks for reading. whooo!!!_**

**_(p.s. if you all have any suggestions for the next chapter than don't hesitate to gimme ideas!! thanks! bye!!!!)_**


	11. Sexual Healing

_**haha, i'm sorry, but i just had to put this as the title for chapter 11. lol i think you all will like it once you read on. hehe blame my corny boyfriend for it! ok well before you read the chappie, i just wanted to thank those of you who have kept up with my story so far. it really makes me happy to know that you all don't think i'm a complete failer at writing! XD THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!! XOXOXOXOX HUGS AND KISSES FOR EVERONE WHO LIKES MY STORY!!! (throws out Hershey kisses and hugs to the audience) ok now you can read the chappy while i unwrap this chocolate and continue writing the next chapter!!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 11. Sexual Healing**_

Late morning, Tohru woke up to the sound of birds singing and the sun shining brightly through Yuki's window. She blinked groggily for a moment, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

She was lying on her back; Yuki snuggled tightly against her side, his arm wrapped over her stomach, locking her side close to his front. The blanket entangled between both their bodies to where it barely covered her bare chest.

She smiled, looking down at Yuki's sleeping form. His shiny grey hair was tousled and covered part of his face, his naked body pressed comfortably against hers.

He looked beautiful and almost perfect in his disheveled state.

Yuki had always been beautiful though, but this was a different beauty that wasn't usually seen in the, oh so, prim and proper Yuki. It was the sort of attractiveness you see in someone when they truly let you see them for who they are, with no illusions, no falseness.

Tohru knew ever since she had started dating Yuki in high school, that there was something underneath the perfect boy that all the girls worshiped. She could see it in the way he would act at school or at home, and at times with her when they were alone. She could tell when he would not let anyone see beyond that image he had conjured up for himself. But sometimes there would be rare traces of the real Yuki, sneaking out of him when he would smile or laugh. Tohru knew for sure that when Yuki would laugh, he was laughing from a deeper part of him, but it would only last for a second or two and then leave, like a feather in the wind.

Now it was different; she could see that a part of him had changed these past days that she'd been with him. His shyness was almost nonexistent when they were together, and he seemed happier than he had ever been when they were younger.

Tohru moved the strands of hair from Yuki's face. She gently caressed his forehead, and then traced her finger down the line of his jaw. When he began to move in his sleep she stopped her actions. She sighed and then turned to her side to rest on her hip, her face only centimeters away from his now. He moved again, unconsciously loosening up his grip against her to where this hand rested on the curve of her waist. She shivered at his touch.

She looked at his face, studying his features, the way his mouth pouted as he slept and the way his eyelashes curved up slightly. She moved closer to his body, instantly making him encircle her in his lean but strong arms. Their faces were nearly touching, and his lips looked so enticing from where she was. She loved kissing him; she loved the way his soft lips felt against hers and the way his tongue would slide into her mouth, bringing forth a pull from deep within her stomach, making her breathless. She wanted to kiss him now; she wanted to feel those sensations again, just as she had the night before.

Without another thought, she carefully placed one of her hands up to his chin, and gently pressed her lips against his. She pulled away, expecting him to wake up and kiss her back but nothing happened; Yuki stayed peacefully in his slumber.

She pouted at this. She had hoped for some sort of reaction, but it seemed she would have to do more to wake up her sleeping prince.

She tried again, this time grazing her tongue across his mouth.

He let out a little groan, as if he was about to wake up. She giggled at the sound. It was cute and groggy, reminding her of a child not wanting to wake up from a dream.

She did it again and soon his eyes fluttered open; a smile forming on those lips that she loved to kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful," he mumbled gently. "Was it a dream or did a lovely woman kiss me as I slept?" He asked playfully. Tohru blushed slightly and then kissed him again.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked after she pulled away from his lips. His eyes looked at her with a tender curiosity.

"Nothing…I just felt like kissing you," she said cutely, a smile crept onto her face. He smiled back at her, a small chuckle came deep from his throat and it gave Tohru tightness in her lower regions.

She licked her lips and leaned in towards him for another kiss. He held still, closing his eyes as she got closer to his face. Their lips met once more; his warm tongue parted hers to deepen the kiss.

He pulled her closer to the length of his body, his hands reaching around her waist to pull her on top of him. He grew hard against her stomach as she lay flat on his body; his tongue gently massaged hers, exploring the depths of her mouth. She sighed as she felt him grow more and more; she soon felt eager to have him inside her.

She was extremely aroused; her body demanded that he fulfill her need.

They continued touching and kissing; his breathing grew hurried and she could no longer stand the heat between them.

Tohru rose up from his body with her hands, breaking the kiss that had lasted for much longer than what it seemed; the blanket fell from her body, revealing her smooth porcelain skin. She positioned her legs on either side of his hips to straddle him, and then she slowly lowered herself onto his hard and ready sex.

Yuki gasped as she gradually inched him inside her until their groins touched.

He looked at her in astonishment.

"Tohru" he said breathlessly. She laid a finger on his lips. "Shh," she replied and began to thrust softly against his body.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki was completely caught off guard by Tohru's actions. He had just woken up and he hadn't even had breakfast. Not that this wasn't nice to wake up to.

He looked up at her as she pushed in and out of him, their eyes locked on one another's. Yuki reached up for her breasts, massaging them gently, never taking his eyes off of hers. A low whine emitted from her parted lips as he fondled her. His body rocked with hers in an almost graceful tempo; her body moved as if she was riding a wave in the ocean, slow and sensual and lazy.

He watched as she closed her eyes, her face in that perfect expression of absolute pleasure. His hands tugged and traced circles over her nipples; her rhythm increased to a slightly sharper speed, making his hips arched up to meet hers in mid-air.

Within moments he realized he couldn't just keep his hands on her breasts; he needed more to hold on to, something much more firm to keep himself steady and from bucking her off the bed. He suddenly grabbed her hips as she bobbed up on the tip of him and then pushed up against her to thrust deep between her legs.

She screamed out in surprise.

He held her waist still, controlling her body.

Now she bounced frantically on top of him, slamming her body on to his. He cried out as she did; his eyes closed tight.

When he finally stopped screaming, he trailed his eyes over her body as she rammed against him. His eyes fell upon her chest and he abruptly recognized that her scar was gone. Completely gone. Without even a trace of it left on her white skin.

He tried to speak, but first had to clear his throat.

"Tohru," he said hoarsely, but she seemed not to have heard him. "Tohru!" he said a bit louder.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, never letting their pounding tempo falter.

"Yuki," she moaned noisily. He didn't quite think she knew that he wasn't just saying her name out of pleasure.

"Tohru," he said a little sternly. A perplexed look dawned on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. "Am I hurting you? Did I do something wrong?" she said quickly. It reminded him of his uncertainty the night before.

"Tohru, your scar…it's…gone," he said with difficulty, his chest heaved up and down. He knew he would come soon, and he was glad she hadn't stopped yet.

But he spoke too soon.

She looked at him with uncertainty, as if barely realizing what he had just said, and stopped her thrust in mid-motion.

"My scar is gone?!" she asked in horror.

To his displeasure, she pulled her warmth off of his body, and jumped off the bed. She then ran to his restroom. He heard her gasp and then a sharp scream.

Without another thought, he jumped out of bed and headed to the restroom.

He walked into the restroom to find Tohru standing in front of the sink, looking into the mirror; her right hand covered her mouth, eyes wide with confusion, while her left hand touched the place where the scar had once been.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked cautiously. He wasn't quite sure if she was scared or happy with the situation.

She didn't speak; she only looked at her naked body in the mirror, still tracing her finger over the spot where the mark used to be.

"Tohru? What's wrong? Aren't you happy that it's gone?" he asked, looking at her from where he stood by the doorway of the restroom.

"It's gone. It's gone," she muttered over and over again with her eyes glued to the mirror. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A small tear ran down her face, and soon she turned to face him.

"Yuki, it's gone. It's gone, Yuki," she sobbed.

By now, Yuki was totally confused. He thought that she would be glad that this had happened but now he didn't know what she was thinking. He watched as the tears kept on rolling down her face, and he did the only thing that he could do, comfort her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and let her cry on his nude chest.

"Yuki, how did this happen? The doctors said it would never heal. They said that something like this would have healed in three weeks, but they it was as if someone had put a spell on it to make it stay on me forever," she mumbled into his chest. He could feel her tears drip onto his body and the way her lips moved against his skin as she spoke. Her breath sent a shiver through his body.

"They said it would never heal?" he questioned. A thought ran through his head and it reminded him of something that Akito had told him about three years ago. Something about Akito leaving his mark on Tohru so that she would be reminded of her stupidity and the useless effort to try and save them. Yuki sighed, finally understanding what Akito had meant.

"Uh huh," she replied, answering his question, "but I don't understand how it's gone now. How was it healed after four years?"

"Did you not want it gone, Tohru?" he asked.

Her sobbing calmed a bit and she lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes red and puffy from all the tears. "It's not that….I'm glad that it's gone."

"Then why all the tears?" He looked into those teal colored eyes and took his hand to brush off that one last tear.

"I'm crying because I'm happy that it's gone," she said simply and finally a smile formed on her lips.

He smiled for a moment and then decided that she needed to know the truth of what Akito had done to her body. "Tohru, Akito did put a curse on you…that's why it never healed as it should have."

She shivered.

"I know," she said, pulling Yuki closer to her body so that she could rest her head on his chest. "Hana told me that I had something evil put on me…I guess I always had a feeling Akito had done something like that to me." A bitterness dripped from her soft voice, and it was as if it wasn't even Tohru speaking these words. He regretted hearing the sourness in her voice. If she had never met him or the Sohma's then she would have never had to experience such hurt, such disappointment. It was his family's fault…it was _his_ fault for hurting Tohru.

"Tohru, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry for causing all of this…" Yuki said, getting very upset with himself. He held her tighter, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It's ok Yuki. Don't be sorry about anything. The curse is gone….and I don't have the scar anymore," she said, trying to reassure him.

He couldn't let it go, though. He knew in his heart that she blamed them for most of her suffering and there was nothing he could do to take away that glint of pain in her eyes.

"Yuki, I know this may sound funny, but I'm not even quite sure what the curse was suppose to do to me. I never felt cursed at all…" she said strangely.

"Knowing Akito, it was probably something that not even you would notice…it was probably something that was just eating at your life, eating your very soul and happiness away…but I'm still not sure either. Maybe later today we should go by Shigure's to ask him if he knew anything about this."

She pulled away from his embrace to look up into his eyes, "I think that would be a good idea, maybe we should go right now and ask him." She smiled.

"Um, I think first we should get some clothes on though," he grinned at her.

She blushed slightly, glancing down both their naked bodies, "Heh, maybe we _should_ do that first." Her eyes flashed him a bit of the heat that they had held just moments ago.

Yuki chuckled and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled again before he left the restroom to let her take a bath.

"Kagura, I know we said that we would pick up Toshiru right now, but we need to go to Shigure's to talk to him for a while…" Yuki said to Kagura over the phone. He was already dressed and he was waiting in the kitchen for Tohru. "Yes, everything's alright, we just need to do something before we go by your house….so is it fine if he stays with you for a little while longer?….Very well, we'll be sure to pick him up as soon as we're done. Thanks once again. Bye."

Yuki hung up the phone just as Tohru walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in a dainty white, short-sleeved blouse with a square neckline, along with a short pink skirt and a pair of white sandals with pink flowers on them.

"You look like you're ready for a picnic," he said, smiling brightly at her as she sat opposite to him. She smiled back at him. "How's Toshiru? Was it alright if he stayed with Kagura and Kyo until we got back from Shigure's house?"

"She said she didn't mind. So are you ready?"

She nodded at him. "Huh. Lets go," she said, getting up from the chair to stand beside Yuki. He nodded at her as well, and they left his apartment.

"SHIGURE!!!! _SHIGURE!_!!" _Knock, knock knock!_ "_SHIGURE_!! _WHY?! WHY?! DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME!!!! SHIGURE!!!!!!!"_

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

When Yuki and Tohru arrived at Shigure's house they were met by a frantic and sobbing woman, who was screaming and banging on the front door.

It was Mii, Shigure's editor.

"Damn Shigure," Yuki muttered to himself. It was just like Shigure to never be around when his editor needed his book to be turned in. At times, Yuki even wondered why the poor woman put up with Shigure's inconsiderable ways, but he guessed she was probably getting paid a lot by just keeping up with the crazy man.

Getting out of the car, he walked up to Mii. She was sprawled on the floor, still banging her fists on the door and sobbing uncontrollably, "WHY?! SHIGURE?! WHY?!"

Next to her was a note. Yuki looked at suspiciously and picked it up.

_Gone to the lake house with Aya! Be back in a couple of days…maybe. Love, Shigure_

_p.s. Mii, I haven't finished the book yet, but don't worry, It'll be done in a month or so!!! _

Yuki cursed aloud.

Mii stopped her hysterics and turned to look at Yuki and Tohru, who had just gotten off of the car as well. Mii's eyes were puffy from crying and her mascara had run down her face and onto her sky-blue tailored jacket, ruining it with black streaks.

"Ah! Mr.-Yuki-Sohma!-You-wouldn't-happen-to-know-where-exactly-I-could find-Shigure,-now-would-you?" she asked, trying to control her voice, but she sobbed out the words horribly. Tears continued to trickle down her face.

Yuki continued to look down at Mii and truly felt sorry for her. He knew that the right thing to do was tell her precisely where Shigure was, but what business was it to him if Shigure didn't want to see Mii? He would debate on that later, at the moment, he needed a way to get her to stop crying.

He looked at Tohru, and gave her a look asking for help. Tohru instinctively nodded and went over to Mii. She knelt next to the distraught woman and looked into her eyes. "Mitsurulet me help you up," Tohru said gently. "You shouldn't be worrying over Shigure's book," Tohru continued, "I'm sure he already has it done, and when he comes back, he'll hand it over to you, perfect as usual." Tohru smiled, but the woman looked at her with uncertainty.

Yuki knew that was his cue to come in and help Mii up off the floor.

He took Mii's elbow in his hand and lifted her up easily. Tohru stood up as well, and picked up Mii's purse that had been lying next her. She handed the purse to the woman.

"So,-none-of-you-know-where-he-is?" asked Mii in that broken speech.

"No, I'm afraid not. But he'll be back soon," Yuki replied.

Mii looked at him in a way that told him that she didn't believe what he was telling her. He sighed at her and decided he would do what he knew he shouldn't. Tell Mii where Shigure was.

"Mii, I know that we really don't know each other, but I can't stand the way Shigure treats you. I know exactly where he is, but please don't tell him how you came out this information. Promise?" he said, a little too quickly than how he usually spoke.

Mii's eyes brightened and she was suddenly reaching inside her purse to look for a pen and paper. He told her the directions of how to get to the lake house. When he was finished, she went up to him with her arms out. "Thank you!" she said. It looked as if she was about to hug him when something seemed to have stopped her only inches away form his body.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she blushed, putting her arms back down. "I forget that your family has a thing against hugging," she commented awkwardly.

Yuki stared back at her, a preplexed looked dawned on his face.

"It's alright," he smiled politly at her. "I have a feeling that my family won't be against hugging for very long." This time it was Mii's turn to give Yuki a preplexed look.

"Ok well, I best be going if I want to make it to the lake house before night falls," the editor said cheerily. She walked past Yuki and Tohru, giving both of them a huge smile, got in her car, and drove off. A cloud of smoke trailed behind her along with a loud screetch.

Yuki smiled at what he had just done.

"Yuki, that was really sweet, what you just did right now," said Tohru.

"Heh, thanks. I only wanted her to be able to get back at him for all the times he left her for the wolves," he replied, looking out at the cloud of dust.

Tohru stayed quiet for a long time. Yuki looked at her; she had a confused look on her face before she said, "Wolves? Shigure left poor Mii out for the wolves? When did that happen?"

Yuki shook his head and chuckled. "It's an expression, my love. It just means that he never helped her out when she needed it."

Tohru nodded her understanding. "So, what do we do now? Who else could we ask about the scar?"

Yuki shrugged. "I'm not sure…maybe we could try Hatori…he might know more about the scar and the curse more than Shigure."

"Hmm, that sounds like a better idea. Let go to Hatori's."

They both got into Yuki's car and began to drive off to Sohma house to continue their search for answers.

* * *

**_yes, i know i know. this chapter was kinda lame towards the end, right? ah well i was running out of things to make them do. but be sure that the next chapter will be much better...and with more insight as to what was up with tohru's curse!!! ok well thanks a whole bunch for reading and i'll be back soon!!! Ta Ta!_**


	12. Awkward Silence and Hateful Glares

_**AAAAHHHH!!! I'M SOOOOOO VEEERRRYY EXXXXTTTRREEEMLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOR SO LONG. THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T DISSAPOINT YOU!!!**_

**_P.S. HEY EVERYONE!!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!! I HAVE 50 SO FAR SO KEEP EM COMING!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!!!_**

**_SHout OUt: To my boyfriend for helping me a lot with this fic!!! love ya, Ern!!! _**

_**

* * *

Chapter 12. Akward Silence and Hateful Glares. **_

Sohma place was eerily still and quiet when Tohru and Yuki walked through the tall, heavy wooden entrance gate. It was a big change from when they had gone before Akito's funeral. It was even more peculiar that no one seemed to be around, not even the usual servants that tended the main house.

Ignoring all this, they eagerly walked over to Hatori's house and knocked softly on the door.

There was no answer.

Tohru knocked again, eager this time. "Do you think he went out?" she asked with a worried look.

"I'm not sure. Let me check through his window in the back," said Yuki as he went to a gate at the side of Hatori's house. He opened it carefully and disappeared behind the fence.

_Oh please be home, Hatori. We have a lot to ask you. _

Within a few minutes Yuki returned with a dreaded look on his face.

"No, he's not here," he said even before she opened her mouth to question him, "and I think we forgot about something he said to us earlier this week," he added.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's moved out already…remember when we came by before Akito's funeral he was already packing?" Yuki asked; frustration was etched into his handsome features.

"Yuki, we've missed him. Now how are we going to find out about the curse that was put on me?" she asked miserably.

"I'm not sure Tohru. I'm really not sure. Maybe we can just wait until Shigure comes back…or we could just call Hatori when he finally settles down in Osaka," he said hopefully.

She looked at Yuki sadly and replied disappointedly, "I think it's time we went for Toshiru…"

Yuki walked over to where she stood at the porch. He held his hand out to her and she took it gratefully.

"I think we've had enough for today. Let's go pick up our son and go home." Yuki smiled. His smile made her heart flutter.

She smiled back and allowed Yuki to lead her out of the front gates; they didn't seem to notice a pair of eyes watching them from one of the houses.

----------------------------------

They drove to Kagura's house, which was a long way from where they were at the moment.

They listened to the radio and talked about their high school years until Yuki's cell phone began to ring.

Yuki answered it, glancing apologetically at Tohru. She looked at him understandingly then leaned her head on the door so she could stare out the window.

"Yes, good morning Mr. Takahashi," said Yuki in his usual droned politeness. She couldn't help but notice how different his voice sounded when he was talking to her. It held more interest with her then with anyone else, or so she thought. "You'll need a shipment in by this Monday? In Tokyo?... Uh huh, I see…." He said, nodding his head. He glanced again at Tohru with a disapproving look captured on his face. As the conversation continued on, Tohru's heart fell. She didn't want Yuki to leave, but that was selfish of her; he had a life before she came alone, what made her think she could just take all his time away now?

"May I ask why this meeting is necessary, Mr. Takahashi?" he asked with a hint of annoyance, "….ah yes…. I understand quite well. I'll be arriving tommorow afternoon….yes…Thank you very much. Good day." On that note, he hung up the phone.

Tohru didn't want to look at him. He would have to be leaving town tomorrow, which meant she would have to go back home sooner than she had wanted to.

"Tohru."

"Yes, Yuki?" she said, her voice sounding very small.

"You remember how I said that I travel a lot, right?"

"Yes. Toshi and I will be sure to leave tonight," she said saddly without even thinking.

He chuckled at her reply. The sound caught of his laughter caught her off guard; she turned her head to look at him and saw a smile creep onto his lips.

"Tohru, how would you like it if you and Toshiru joined me on a trip to Tokyo?"

Tohru gasped. She hadn't expected such an offer.

"Yuki! Are you sure?!" she asked excitedly, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Of course. I told you that I would take the two of you one of these days. I guess it looks like it's sooner than expected," he said happily, still driving down a long country road to Kyo and Kagura's house.

Tohru's face radiated with joy.

"So would you like to go?" he asked eagerly.

Without a second thought she replied "YES!"

Yuki laughed at her enthusiasm. "I guess tomorrow morning we'll be off to Tokyo." He gave her a loving glance, taking one of her hands in his to place a gently kiss on it. "And I'm so glad that I won't be going alone."

-----------------

"Hey you two! Have a good time last night?" Kagura greeted excitedly from the porch of hers and Kyo's house. It was a small and humble one story home, but it was everything that Tohru had dreamed of. There was a small garden on either side of the porch, and the yard was surrounded by huge and beautiful trees that were barely beginning to bloom. There were no neighbors around, so it must have been peaceful during the night. Calm and relaxing.

_They're so lucky to have such a beautiful house_, thought Tohru as she closed the car door behind her.

Tohru looked around the yard to find Toshiru, and his twin cousins, Momimi and Atsushi running in the yard chasing a bright red ball.

"We had a wonderful time, Kagura! Thanks for watching Toshi for the night. I hope he wasn't too much trouble," said Tohru as she walked toward the porch. Yuki followed not too far behind.

"Oh Tohru, it was no problem at all," replied Kagura happily, "and Iru is such a sweet boy…actually I wish my two were as well behaved as him, but what can I say?" Kagura shrugged.

Tohru giggled, letting Kagura know that she understood completely. Just then something small rammed into her legs, catching her off guard. She looked down to see her son holding onto her, a sweet smile placed clearly across his adorable face.

"Mommy!" he cried out with joy.

Tohru smiled and knelt down to give him a hug. "How was your stay with Aunt Kagura and Uncle Kyo? Did you have a good time with the twins?" she asked after letting go of their embrace.

"Yes, Mamma. Uncle Kyo was so fun and did you know that he can fly?!" Toshiru exclaimed.

Tohru looked at her son curiously. Kyo could fly? Was that even possible? "What do you mean by that Toshi?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Heh, it's kinda funny he mentioned that," Kagura interrupted in a soft whisper. Tohru's attention went to the ex-boar standing near her. "Kyo accidentally threw the red ball up on the roof last night and instead of using a latter to climb down he just jumped off and landed on his feet."

"Ah ok." Tohru nodded; she knew all too well how agile and acrobatic Kyo could be. She had once seen Kyo jump off the third floor of a building, and just as Kagura had described, he landed right on his feet. It was one of the few gifts that he had been given by the zodiac curse and apparently he still had that it even after the curse had left.

"Oh! And Aunt Kagura bought us some ice cream and everything," the little boy said quickly. He paused for a while and then continued, "Mommy, I think I want to come over more often. I liked being here," he said earnestly.

Tohru looked down at her son with gentle and loving eyes, "I'm glad you had a great time Toshi. I'm very glad."

After giving his mother a quick hug, Toshiru ran off to continue playing with his cousins.

"Tohru, would you and Yuki like to stay for lunch? It'll be ready in a while," Kagura said.

"Oh uh, I'm not sure," said Tohru, glancing at Yuki uncertainly. "We wouldn't want to be a hassle and you've already done so much for us, Kagura."

"Not at all. Come on, I made more then enough! Join me inside," Kagura insisted, taking Tohru's hand and dragging her through the front door.

"Um, alright, if you insist," said Tohru, perplexed.

Within a matter of minutes, Tohru, Yuki, and Kagura settled around the dinning room table, drinking a relaxing cup tea.

"So, where has Kyo run off to today?" Tohru asked after letting the soothing liquid run down her throat.

"Oh, he's at work teaching a class at Master Kazuma's dojo. He should be coming home for lunch any minute now," said Kagura as she too sipped on her tea.

"I see," replied Tohru. She felt a weird twinge in her chest at the mention of Kyo coming over for lunch. She had wanted to speak with him about the other day, and how he seemed to be upset about something.

They continued the small talk, with Kagura getting up from the table now and then to check on the food.

Tohru took a big whiff of the delicious aroma in the kitchen, making her stomach growl with hunger.

"So how was Momiji's concert?" Kagura asked, stirring something in a large pot.

"It was wonderful! Momiji is a great performer," exclaimed Tohru.

"Aw, I know, I think I cried the first time I saw him on stage," replied Kagura.

"Yes, I cried too. It was just all so beautiful," Tohru said softly; she had taken hold of Yuki's hand in hers as a way of showing gratitude.

Yuki seemed to be off in a daze, looking out the window to the yard where the children still played together.

She squeezed his had a bit to catch his attention. He was quickly thrown out of his stupor, with his attention directed at Tohru. Kagura glanced at the two happily and mentioned that she needed to put clothes in the laundry room. She then left without another word.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Tohru, do you think we should ask Kagura if she knows anything about the curse?" Yuki suddenly asked, his eyes showing a great deal of confusion.

Tohru frowned. "I'm not sure, Yuki. What do you think?"

Yuki looked befuddled, staring down at their hands that were clasped together.

He thought for moment and then answered his own question. "No, because then we'll have to explain what happened to make your scar go away, and I don't want to tell her about that." Yuki whispered, blushing slightly.

Tohru blushed as well but not too noticeably.

"Then we won't tell her."

He nodded and went back to staring out the window.

Just at that moment, a car door was heard and soon loud cheers. Tohru jumped up from her seat and was about to run out the door to check on her son when a sweaty Kyo came in carrying a twin between both arms and Toshiru hanging off his back.

"Hey, Kagura! The squirts attacked me when I got out of the car. Do you think you could gimme a hand?" Kyo said with a smile as he walked through the kitchen door way. He looked to the where the stove was but found that Kagura wasn't there. He was wearing his white karate uniform with a black belt, his hair dripped with beads of sweat and was sticking up in all places.

"Hello, Kyo," said Yuki, holding onto Tohru's hand tightly. Tohru found this odd but let it slip from her mind.

Kyo turned with the children still on him, and looked to the table where Tohru and Yuki were sitting; stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes caught Tohru's for a split second. "Oh, hey," Kyo replied weakly. His face fell into a slight frown, making Tohru feel as if he didn't want to see them at the moment.

"Hi Kyo. Thanks for watching Toshiru. I really appreciate it," she said, her voice not sounding quite right to her.

Kyo set the kids down gently before replying, still in that weak voice. "Yeah, it's no problem. He's not as bad as my two." There was an awkward silence before it was abruptly interrupted.

"Hey, Kyo! Food's ready for you. And look, I convinced Yuki and Tohru to eat with us," said Kagura as she walked into the room, just as the children ran past her and into the living room.

"Yeah, I figured that," said Kyo, his expression changed quickly as Kagura walked up to him to place a chaste kiss on the lips and give him in loving embrace.

Tohru looked away quickly, glancing over to the window outside. A small feeling of awkwardness hit her. Why did she feel so weird at the moment? And why was Yuki holding her hand so tightly, as if he thought she was going to run away?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your morning lesson, Kyo?" Kagura asked as she bustled around the kitchen, placing and array of plates and bowls on the table, each containing an assortment of hot to cold food.

"Ah, it went well," said Kyo, helping Kagura set up the table. "My students really seem to be doing pretty great." He said a little proudly.

Yuki watched with wonder at how well Kagura and Kyo worked together. They talked as they set up the table, and there were even times when one of them would finish the other's sentence. It actually seemed as if they were reading each other's mind.

Yuki looked over to Tohru, who seemed to be marveling in the two as well. He was still holding her hand, just barely remembering how tight he was grasping it.

He didn't know if it was just him, but she seemed to have looked at Kyo oddly when he first arrived, and it made him nervous…he didn't want to lose Tohru after all these years to the cat…to Kyo.

_Stop thinking like that, Yuki. Kyo's married to Kagura—he wouldn't try to take Tohru away from me._ He thought, trying to rationalize his feelings.

Slowly he eased off the tightness around Tohru's hand and relaxed as much as he could.

"Alright everybody! Eat up!!" said Kagura excitedly as she settled down next to Kyo and Atshushi, with Momimi sitting next to her brother and cousin while Tohru sat in between Yuki and Toshiru.

They all began to eat. Yuki hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he bit into a nice big rice ball with a pickled plum in it. He hadn't noticed how much better Kagura's cooking had gotten since she married Kyo.

The rest of their lunch went well and soon the children left to continue playing, leaving the adults to finish up their meal.

"So Tohru, you never told us where you live now," said Kagura. Yuki noticed that Kyo had barley said five words to Tohru and him since he'd arrived.

"I live in a small town outside of the city. It's quite nice there," she replied happily.

"And you said the other day that you're a day care teacher, right?"

Tohru nodded. "Yup, that's correct."

There was a small pause and then Tohru spoke again. "Kyo, how long have you been teaching at Master Kazuma's dojo?" she asked apprehensively.

"I've been working there for about two years now," he said plainly.

"Aw, Kyo, go ahead and tell them more about your job! Tell them how you finally beat Master during a match and how you've been going to competitions!" Kagura said encouragingly. But Kyo really didn't look like he wanted to talk much.

"Yeah well that's basically it, what else is there to say?" he mumbled under his breath. Kagura looked at him questioningly, but he seemed to ignore the look.

Kagura shook her head disapprovingly, and then looked back at Tohru. "So what do you plan to do for tomorrow? Maybe we can get together again to let the kids play."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't. Yuki just invited Toshi and I on a trip to Tokyo!" said Tohru happily.

"Wow, that's fantastic! I've been to Tokyo a couple of times. I'm sure the three of you will have a blast!" Kagura assured. "Oh, and doesn't Haru live there now?" she added.

At the mention of Tohru going to Tokyo with Yuki, Kyo shot a fierce look at the grey haired and violet eyed man sitting in front of him.

Yuki felt uneasy. He didn't feel very welcomed by Kyo—not that he ever was— and was beginning to think that Tohru was feeling the same way.

While in high school, Yuki remembered how often he and Kyo fought over Tohru, but he'd forgotten how close Tohru and Kyo had gotten before Yuki asked her out. Tohru and Kyo were practically best friends, but that was something he didn't want to think about at the moment. There was more to the story than he could tolerate, and now wasn't a good time to bring it up in his head.

Yuki looked down at his plate, his stomach twisted in knots at just the slightest thought of what would have happened had he not asked Tohru out before Kyo. He suddenly began to feel sick.

"Yuki, are you alright?" asked Tohru as she took his hand in hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I think I might have eaten too much though," he said uncomfortably, forcing a small smile.

He looked across the table to see Kyo glaring at him with hostility.

Yuki didn't want to be there anymore. He wanted to leave as soon as possible, but he and Tohru couldn't just run off so quickly. That was bad manners, and it especially would not be a nice thing to do to Kagura. But he could sense the anger that was building up in the ex-cat, even though his outer appearance seemed cool and controlled; spending so much time training in karate really seemed to have helped him manage himself better. Like Yuki had said before, there were just some things that would never change, and there was something especially that had made Kyo dislike Yuki more…

"You two boys have been quiet for quite a while," commented Kagura, finishing her plate of food.

"Yeah well, I think I'm going to take a shower now…thanks for lunch, Kagura," said Kyo grudgingly. He immediately kissed Kagura on the cheek, said a quick, and almost inaudible good-bye to Tohru and Yuki and left without another word.

Next to him, Yuki could feel Tohru's body tense up, and as he looked at her, her face fell into a frown at Kyo's departure.

"I dunno what's gotten into him. I'm sorry about that," said Kagura after a while, looking very unpleased.

"Oh um, it's alright, Kagura. I suppose we should be on our way though," said Tohru shortly after.

Kagura tried to convince them to stay longer but this time Tohru was insistent that they leave. Yuki thanked Kagura once again and he, Tohru and Toshiru left to his apartment, where they soon began to pack for their trip to Tokyo.

* * *

**_whew, ok, i'm done with that one...i was stuck for a long time writting this chap, and everytime i would read it, it got me upset that i couldn't think of anything better. anyway, now Yuki, Tohru and Toshiru are finally going on a family trip together!!! cool, eh? i hope it will turn out the way i want. ok well gimme some feed back everyone!! laters!!!!_**

**_Elie_**


	13. Dark Thoughts & Going to Tokyo

**_OMG!!! I'm so freakin' sorry about the long, long, delay. I'm so terrible. These past two months have been hectic with graduation coming up and all the shit i have to do for college! i'm so sorry. ah, but at long last i found time to write and this is what i came up with. It has a differnt point of view in the beginning, as you will figure out really soon. I was really in a rut when i first began writing this chap but i came at a crossroads that led me to this. hope you all enjoy!!!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 13. Dark Thoughts & Going to Tokyo **

It was late at night. Kyo tiredly threw himself onto his living room couch after putting his unruly children to bed. It had been a long day…a long and frustrating day. Kagura had gone out for a while to visit her mother that lived near by, leaving Kyo alone to ponder the events of earlier that day.

He sighed loudly, resting his orange colored head against the cushion of the couch.

What had gotten into him earlier? He hadn't acted like such an ass the first day Tohru had come home. So why was he acting like one now? Sure he had some things to confess about the way he felt about her leaving, but that should have been no excuse for his actions earlier. Besides, there was something else he needed to tell her. And he needed to tell her quickly…At least that's what Hatori had said earlier that morning…

Kyo's thoughts went back to when the ex-dragon had called in the early hours of dawn, telling Kyo to go to a secluded room so he could tell him something.

Reluctantly, Kyo dragged himself out of bed and with the cordless phone headed to his personal dojo in the back of the house.

Once there, Hatori told Kyo of how he was leaving Sohma house for Osaka and that there was something very important Kyo need to tell Tohru… something that involved a curse that had been put on her and what she had to do to get rid of it.

Hatori had first gone into detail, explaining how Tohru had obtained the curse when Akito slashed her the night she left and how the leader of the Sohma's had waited until Tohru and Yuki finished having sex before calling upon the darkest forces of the Jyūnishi, tainting her body and soul.

"It's a very powerful curse," relayed the ex-dragon darkly as he spoke over the phone, "but now that she's back with Yuki and Akito is dead, she only has three weeks to complete the cleansing process… Kyo, you need to tell her as soon as possible. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I hear you. So what does she need to do?" Kyo asked, still sleepy from being woken up earlier than anticipated.

Hatori went silent for what seemed like an eternity and then with a deep breath he answered. "She has to have sex with Yuki…and conceive another child," Hatori said with a stern voice.

Kyo didn't know what to do. He could feel his head begin to pound and suddenly anger swept through his body like a huge wave. How could he tell Tohru to do such a thing when he himself had desired her when they had been younger? No, he couldn't do it…he couldn't relay this message to Tohru. Not without hating himself for actually going through with it.

"_Kyo,_" said Hatori hurriedly. The sound of a train and a whistle could be heard in the background.

"What?" Kyo replied harshly.

"She could die if she doesn't cleanse her body in time, Kyo. And if you still have feelings for her than you might have a chance at being with her. It doesn't matter who it is that she conceives from, as long as she ends up with a child in her womb in precisely three weeks," said the older man with agitation in his voice. "Three weeks, Kyo. If you or Yuki or anyone of the men in our family don't have her pregnant than be prepared for another funeral," Hatori said, his voice rising with a hint of anger, which was unlike the ex-dragon.

"But Hatori, what if Yuki finds out—"

Hatori interrupted, "That is a matter for you to decide, should you feel the need to try and get Tohru. But be warned, Kyo, be careful with what you choose because either way, its Tohru's feelings and life that is at hand. I have to be going now. My train leaves in five minutes. Do what you need to, but if you don't tell her, just know that it will be your fault if she dies and we all end up with the curse again."

"Hey! But why do I have to tell her? Why can't you do it, since you know so much!" shouted Kyo through the phone.

"Because I swore to Akito that I would never reveal the details of the curse to Tohru or Yuki. But I never swore that I couldn't tell anyone else. Good bye, Kyo." At that, there was a click on the receiving end of the phone line and then that annoying beeping sound that comes once a person has hung up.

Coming back from his brief flashback, Kyo hunched over his knees, placing his head in his hands. What was he going to do? For sure he had to tell Tohru, but was he going to be brave enough to confront her about the feelings he had been keeping inside him for more than eight years? And could he really betray Kagura and leave his family for her? After everything he and Kagura had built together…

His brain ached with all the thoughts that bombarded him.

"What am I going to do?" he said loudly to himself, digging the palm of his hands into his eyes.

"Who are you talking to, dear?" said a sweet voice coming from behind, startling him out of his thoughts.

Kyo's head jerked up to see Kagura looking at him from across the room.

_She must have come in from the back since the front door didn't open. _He thought to himself.

"No one, just wondering what I'm going to do at work tomorrow," the ex-cat lied.

Kagura walked in the room, an apprehensive smile placed upon her lips—lips that Kyo had grown to love. She looked at him, her eyes emitting that glow of being in love. Kagura loved him, and she had loved him from the beginning, there was no doubt about it.

Kyo stared at the tall, slender woman that was walking toward him. She had changed out of her house clothes and into a pretty, blue polka-dotted dress earlier when she decided to go off to her mother's place. She was curvy from having children but she was also very toned due to their weekly sparing in their dojo.

The sparring had started before their romantic relationship even began. Master Kazuma had been the one to suggest it after noticing how depressed Kyo had gotten after Tohru's absence from the Sohma's. Eventually, all the sparring started to bring Kagura and Kyo closer as friends; and then soon it sparked sexual tension thus creating an even deeper, more intimate relationship.

That was one thing Kyo liked about Kagura, though he would never admit it. He liked how she could be tough and demanding at times, yet very compassionate and tender at other times. It seemed to be a good combination, especially when it came to them in the bed room. Their sparring made sex more interesting and exciting. Not only that, it helped with their communication. Anything that was bothering them in the relationship would be solved during their spars— as crazy as it sounds.

"How were the kids when I left?" Kagura asked, setting her purse down on a nearby chair.

"Fine," he replied, still staring at is wife.

"That's good. Are they asleep right now?"

Kyo hesitated for a while, watching Kagura's movement with keen interest. She was up to something. He could sense it in her body language as she strolled across the room to him, eye him seductively.

"Yeah, they're asleep," he said, putting a nervous hand through his tousled hair.

_She couldn't know what I was thinking about earlier, could she?_

The ex-boar leisurely walked up to her husband, who sitting in the middle of the couch, placed a bare knee on one side of him and leaned toward his face with a sly smile on her pouty lips. She whispered, "Good," before placing a passionate kiss on his mouth, catching Kyo off guard.

They kissed for a fairly long time and when Kagura tried to pull away, Kyo grabbed the leg that was beside him to keep her from departing and then took hold of her curvy waist to pull her on top of his body. She fell gracefully on top of him with a small moan against his lips. Her legs straddled his waist, making the skirt of her dress hike up above her hips. His arms then laced around her, pulling them closer together. He kissed her with such fever that he surprised himself.

"_Kyo_," Kagura said in a barely audible whisper into his ear. Her hot breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine, making him forget what he was so worried about earlier.

He kissed her neck and nibbled at her ear, his hands roamed over every curve of her body. She gasped in surprise, pushing her hips against his growing member while her hands tugged at his hair.

Kyo moaned as all his thoughts were immediately pushed out by the heat and flesh that was engulfing his senses.

* * *

At five o'clock in the morning, Tohru, Yuki, and Toshiru were packed and on their way to the airport. It was a short drive from Yuki's apartment to the airport and by the time Tohru knew it, they were already in their seats waiting for the plane to depart to Tokyo.

Their seats were first class. Toshiru sat near the window, Tohru in the middle and Yuki at the edge. The flight attendants waited on them for any little thing that they wanted. But of course, Tohru or Yuki weren't ones to bother anyone so each attendant was shooed away with a polite "no thank you" from Yuki.

The flight went smooth with no turbulence along the way. Tohru and Toshiru really couldn't tear their eyes away from the window, making small sounds of excitement at almost every geographical wonder that they flew over. Yuki took it upon himself to be their tour guide, explaining all the different mountains and rivers below.

At around six-thirty, they heard a small bell and soon the pilot was giving them an announcement: "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about thirty minutes away from Tokyo so we will be landing shortly."

"Wow Yuki, this has turned out to be a very quick flight. How long would it have taken us to get to Tokyo by train?" Tohru asked.

"I would have to say about five hours," he replied smartly.

Tohru nodded in wonder.

Just as the pilot had said, they landed at Tokyo's airport in roughly thirty minutes. Soon they gathered their luggage and once outside, they were met by a tall man in a stiff black suit and a caddy hat next to a very long, and sleek black limousine. The man looked young, and very cheerful. Tohru assumed he couldn't be more than nineteen years old.

The man looked at Yuki expectantly, and Yuki greeted him.

"Hello, Mr. Mizushima," Yuki nodded towards the young man.

"Good morning Mr. Sohma. Pleasant to see you in Tokyo today," he said with a bright smile, a small bow. "And haven't I already insisted that you call me Shinichi? My last name just seems too stiff, if you ask me." The young man added with a hint of youthful humor.

"Forgive me, Shinichi. I'm just so used to proper etiquette that it's hard to break," Yuki apologized; a polite smile crept upon his face that caught Tohru off guard. "I will promise to try and use your first name more often. Now, I assume you will be the one taking us to the hotel where Mr. Takahashi and the company are supposed to meet me?"

"Yes, sir, that's correct," said Shinichi happily. He then walked up to Tohru and gently took the suitcases from her hands. "Allow me Miss." He said with a charming smile and went on his way to place the luggage in the trunk of the limo.

"Well, well, Mr. Sohma, it seems you're going to have a very interesting stay here in the city," Shinichi said after taking a good look at Tohru and insisting on taking Yuki's luggage to the back.

"I certainly think so," Yuki replied, looking especially at Tohru.

Tohru's cheeks turned a soft shade of red.

Within a few seconds, Shinichi ushered them all into the limousine and began to take them to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, Shinichi helped them take out their suitcases, and soon a man from the hotel arrived to help them get everything inside. They were then taken to an elevator, and up to the top floor.

The hotel was very fancy and regal. Tohru almost felt out of place with all the beautiful people that walked the halls. Fortunately, everyone seemed very nice, and greeted both Yuki and Tohru politely. One old man even patted Toshiru on the head, commenting on how well-mannered the little boy was.

After a few turns down the hallways, they finally arrived to their suite.

Upon walking in the room, Tohru was flabbergasted. Yuki's suite was more of a penthouse than anything else, with all the luxuries that any wealthy person would die for. Excitedly, both she and Toshiru wandered around the suite. Toshiru ended up finding the remote to watch TV in the living room while Tohru continued to explore.

There were four different rooms. The living room, which had a huge window, the size of the wall, dedicated to the skyline view of the enormous city below, the master bedroom with a king sized bed and a monstrous Jacuzzi bath tub, a guest room, which had a large couch, a separate bathroom and a high tech TV, and lastly a work room, set with a large mahogany desk. In the living room, there was a bar as well as a set of large couches, and a wide screen TV.

"Yuki, this is way too much," Tohru mumbled under her breath. "You really didn't need to get us such a big room." She had made her way back to Yuki, who was standing near a table with four chairs around it.

_Oh he's already done too much for Toshiru and me. How am I ever going to repay him for all of these luxuries? _Tohru thought in distress.

"Don't worry about it, Tohru," he said, seeming to catch the look of worry on her pretty face. "The company that I'm here doing business with always accommodates my trips with such lavish things. Frankly, I've already told them that there's no need for all of it but they only insist on it more." Yuki blushed. He had begun to take off his coat and placed it over the back of a chair.

Feeling a little less bad about the over-sized hotel room, Tohru decided to take her bags to one of the bedrooms. Just as she was about to pick up hers and Toshiru's bags, Yuki swiftly took them from her, "I'll help you with that, Tohru," was all he said as he headed in the direction of the master bedroom. It wasn't until he was a few inches away from the doorway when he turned to look at Tohru hesitantly.

Tohru looked at him questioningly. "What's wrong, Yuki?"

"I um…I wasn't sure if you would like to sleep in my room or in the guest room," he replied lamely, a blush etching upon his face.

Tohru giggled for a moment and then looked at Yuki with admiration. "I wouldn't mind sleeping in your room. Just as long as you don't mind if Toshiru ends up in there as well," she said, her voice holding in another giggle.

"I don't mind." Yuki said before he headed into the bedroom and out of sight.

After a few minutes he came out, dressed in a grey pinstriped suit. He looked handsome, and very important as he fixed his tie.

"Tohru," he called out, not noticing that she was looking at him.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"I'm going off to my meeting. If you'd like, you could go sightseeing with Mr. Mizushima, the limousine driver, or you could stay here until I arrive, and I could show you around Tokyo," he said, getting his briefcase.

Tohru stared at him. He was a really busy man; there was no reason why she should have tagged along with him on this trip. He must be very stressed on meetings like these.

"Tohru?"

"Um…I suppose we'll wait for you to come back. I would much rather spend the day with you," she said sweetly, throwing aside her troubled thoughts.

"Heh, truth be told, I would much rather spend the day here with you and Toshiru as well, but I must be leaving. The meeting is supposed to start in five minutes and I'm not even sure which conference room it's in," he said in a rush, glancing at his watch on his left wrist.

"Alright Yuki. Don't worry about us. We'll be waiting here patiently until you come back. Good luck!"

Yuki smiled. He then walked towards her, and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "It shouldn't be longer than two hours. And if you or Toshi get's hungry then just call for room service. See you in a bit, Tohru."

Tohru smiled back at him and then watched as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Oh, this is just so wonderful," said Tohru earnestly as they walked hand in hand down the streets of crowded Tokyo. The day was nice and cool, so Yuki suggested that they take a walk downtown instead of having Shinichi drive them around. Up until now Yuki had led them to all the most popular sites of Tokyo and now they were going downtown to see what sort of little souvenirs Tohru could get for her friends and students at the daycare. 

They turned down a crowded little street, passing the locals who were going on with their daily business. There were many little food markets and restaurants down this street and soon their noses were filled with the aroma of all different kinds of meals.

"Oh wow, I hadn't noticed how hungry I am," said Tohru. She looked down at Toshiru, who was holding her hand, and asked him if he wanted anything to eat.

Toshiru nodded. Tohru then looked up at Yuki who already knew where the best little food stand was for their appetite.

"There's a nice food stand up ahead. Let's stop by and get something to eat for lunch," he said.

They continued to walk down the street and in no time they were in front of the little stand ordering their food. They ate as they walked down another street, still in search of a good souvenir store.

Yuki really couldn't believe that he was in Tokyo with Tohru and Toshiru. He was having so much fun that he couldn't even recall if there ever was a time he had had such a good time in Tokyo. The only time he had been sightseeing here was when he helped Haru move into his apartment. And even then he couldn't even call it sightseeing since Haru got them lost in the first place.

Yuki sighed and chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing about, Yuki?" Tohru asked.

Yuki glanced at her while they passed more little shops. The sky was beginning to get a little cloudy and the wind was picking up.

"I was just thinking about the first time I came downtown. I was helping Haru get situated in his new apartment here, and somehow we got lost on our way. It was just a really awkward day and I couldn't help but think how much better it is sightseeing with you around," he finished.

"Ah, so Haru lives here? I didn't know. How is he? Have you seen him recently?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, he lives here in Tokyo. Actually, I saw him this morning at the meeting. He's executive manager for my company. Which reminds me of another thing, he told me tell you hello and he can't wait to see you and our son."

"That's so interesting; Haru—the executive manager. He must work really hard to have such a job…But Yuki, does he still change into Black Haru?"

"Heh, it's funny that you mention his dark side. It seems that being in this business has given Black Haru a crucial roll. When the company first started getting larger and expanding more, Black Haru was the one to show those bigger companies that we were, um, serious," Yuki said tensely and then chuckled. "It's a good thing too, or else I don't think the company would have been as successful as it is now."

They walked together, hand in hand, and finally found a little store that Toshiru found interesting. They wandered around, looking at all the different little items and gadgets. Twenty minutes later, Tohru had bought a whole bunch of different things for her friends and students, as well as for Toshiru and Yuki.

When they got outside, the sky was grayed with dark rain clouds overhead.

Passing by the shops, they walked briskly through the crowd of people. Thunder clasped in the darkening sky and Yuki was beginning to get the feeling that they weren't going to make it to the hotel in time to beat the rain.

Turning down a corner, Yuki caught a glimpse of a woman buying a gothic necklace at a small stand on the other side of the street. She was tall and very thin with shoulder length, raven black hair. Her outfit was very provocative: a black, little, mini skirt, a tight, lacy black blouse that exposed the tops of breasts and a pair of long, black thigh-high boots. She looked oddly familiar and Yuki got the sudden feeling that he knew her from somewhere. It wasn't until he stopped in his tracks that Tohru spoke the words that he'd been thinking.

"Yuki, don't you think she looks a lot like—"

"_Rin."_

* * *

**_Ah, there it was. Kyo's little thoughts about his situation with Tohru, a little lemon with him and Kagura, and a cameo apperance from Rin, the horse...or should i say ex-horse. Hehe, ok well, next chapter should be getting really good and into a whole bunch of stuff about more curses and eek, i don't wanna give anything away yet. sorry. haha anyway, please be nice and review and i'll try and get the next chapter out really soon!!! thanks everyone!!! _**


	14. The Prophecy

**_Whooo! i'm back! and i'm ready to reveal a really cool chapter!!! i'm sorry that it took forever to post it, but i hope it was worth the wait. thanks for being patient and here it is!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 14. The Prophecy**_

Yuki couldn't remember the last time he had seen Rin, and frankly, he really didn't care much about her. He would have been perfectly fine just letting her go on about her business, but something strange came over him, prompting him to walk over to her across the crowded street.

Within a few quick steps he reached the other side to where the jewelry stand was and called out her name.

She had been smiling at the old woman selling an item to her, but the moment she looked up and her eyes caught sight of Yuki, her face fell into look of utter shock and as swiftly as a stallion, she threw the money at the old woman, grabbed the necklace and turned away from him, running full out.

Yuki blinked in confusion for a split second and then started after her, dodging people in the crowd. He didn't really know why he was chasing her, but instinct was telling him to do so. Tohru followed behind him as best as she could with their son in her arms.

"Yuki, what's going on?" she cried breathlessly trying to keep up with his speed.

"I'm not sure, but we need to catch up to her," he replied, turning left on another crowded street yet still trailing closely behind his cousin. He ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, but he was beginning to feel a sudden tiredness in his legs. He had not run like this since college and how Rin was able to run so fast in high heels was beyond him.

"Yuki, are you going to ask her about the curse? Do you think she might know something about it?" Tohru asked desperately, almost running into a woman on the sidewalk.

"For some reason, I think she might know something," he yelled back.

They had now entered a lonely street, and in that instant, Yuki recognized it as the street Hatsuharu lived on. The neighborhood was long, and lined with tall apartments on either side.

Yuki ran even faster, catching sight of Rin as she climbed up the steps to one of the apartments and frantically jammed the key in the door. He was only a couple of feet away before she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her just as he reached the door himself.

A few seconds later Tohru caught up to him, out of breath with her hair out of place. She looked at Yuki expectantly but once she realized that Rin wasn't in sight her face fell into a frown. Gently putting Toshiru down, she walked up the steps where Yuki stood. "Where did she go?"

"She's— in here. This is where Ha—ru lives," he replied, trying to catch his breath. After settling down he looked at the door with a grimace then suddenly began to bang on it with his fists. Tohru jumped back in surprise.

"RIN!! LET US IN!! WE ONLY WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!! WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING ELSE!!!" he screamed as he pounded his fists against the wooden door.

* * *

Rin had been in a good mood this morning. She had woken up early to see Hatsuharu off to work and decided that it would be a good day to wander downtown. The day was nice and warm in the beginning but soon it started to get windy and dark clouds appeared out of nowhere. 

She loved this weather. She loved the way the sky turned a violent purple and grey, and she especially loved the way the wild wind blew across her face and behind her neck, lifting up her shoulder length, raven black hair.

Everything was perfect, and not once did she expect to see Yuki across the street from her. At that moment she knew this would be bad and when she saw the look Yuki had on his face, she could tell that this was not going to end up the way she wanted.

_Does Yuki know already?_ She thought, as she quickly turned away from him and hurried swiftly down the streets to her and Haru's house.

It wasn't that Rin didn't want to talk to Yuki. She had nothing against him anymore, well maybe there was uneasiness between them, but she had grown out of her usual sour self and hatred towards everyone and everything around her. And now that Akito was gone, she was free to live her life the way she wanted it. Everything was just about perfect now.

But even so, she couldn't talk to Yuki. It would be too dangerous, and besides, _he_ advised for neither Haru nor her to make contact with him. Not until Kyo did his part should they reveal anything.

_I have to get home!_ She screamed in her head as she turned the last corner and entered into her street.

She glanced back. Rin had almost forgotten how fast Yuki could run and she desperately wished that she had worn different shoes today. The long, thigh-high boots with the highest heels in her closet were beginning to make her feet hurt. She cursed under her breath.

The ex-rat was only a couple of yards away from her and if she even stopped or slowed down for a split second then he would surly catch up to her.

Finally she reached her apartment door and quickly threw herself inside, leaving Yuki outside on her porch.

She was safe now.

"RIN!!—Bang! Bang! Bang!— OPEN THE DOOR!! RIN!!!"

Yuki pounded on the door and yelled at her for what seemed like five minutes until he stopped.

Slowly, she walked over to her window that looked out onto the street. The sky had darkened as if the sun had been turned out and then there was a loud crash of thunder; suddenly rain began to pour profusely from the blackened sky.

Rin looked down to the side walk and saw that Yuki was standing in the rain, along with a petite woman and a small child. She watched as the woman and Yuki tried to protect the child from the wind and rain but to no avail.

Then without warning, the child looked up to the window where Rin was and she caught sight of his perfectly violet colored eyes.

She gasped in revelation.

_This was the son Hatori was talking about…Yuki's son…_

The child only glanced up at her for a few seconds and then turned to look at the woman next to him. Rin continued to watch as child and mother got soaked by the relentless rain and while Yuki waved furiously at passing taxis.

Looking back at the child suddenly gave Rin an odd feeling. The boy heart achingly reminded her of Hiro when he was a child. The way he clung to his mother and the little face that he had was just enough to make Rin feel sympathetic for leaving them out there in that weather.

Then, as if something possessed her, she ran to her door and immediately opened it. The wind and rain it her like a slap in the face but she forced herself to call out to Yuki.

"Hey! Get in!" she shouted as best as she could through the storm.

Yuki was in the middle of talking to a taxi man who had just stopped for them. Upon hearing Rin's voice, Yuki stopped what he was doing and turned to look at the woman perched at the doorway. Tohru and Toshiru quickly turned to look at her with perplexed expressions.

"_GET IN!_" she shouted again, just as a flash of lightening and a crack of thunder sounded upon them. Rin was getting agitated now. If they didn't get in soon, they she just might change her mind.

At once, Yuki walked away from the taxi cab and then took Tohru's and Toshiru's hand in his to lead them up to the porch of Rin's apartment.

They quickly climbed up the front steps and Rin stood aside to let them in. Once inside, she pushed the door shut and told them to wait in the living room while she got some towels.

As she left she could hear Yuki mutter something and then Tohru answer something back. She ignored it, and went to her private bathroom in search of all the towels that she had, she eventually found three large, clean, towels.

From her bathroom she could still hear the adults both murmuring in the living room, but once she stepped through the hallway, they stopped and looked at her with bewildered expressions; the child only stood there, shivering from the cold as Tohru, who was no warmer than him, tried to heat him up with her arms and hands.

They were all shivering when she handed them the towels, and eagerly thanked her for them.

Tohru immediately wrapped Toshiru's towel around him as well as hers and she began to rub his arms with her hands to speed up the heating process. Watching what Tohru had done, Rin left once again, returning with the last of her clean towels. She placed it over Tohru's shoulders and stood back.

"Rin, thank you for letting us in your apartment," said Yuki humbly. He looked at Rin with amazement that she was being so generous. "You have no idea how many questions we have to ask you. We don't know how to thank you."

Rin only gave him a somewhat detached glare. "I didn't do this so that you could bother me with your questions. I only did this because I didn't want that son of yours to get sick and have the two of you blame me for his illness," she replied a little coldly.

In an instant, Yuki's look of amazement for her went away and he was soon staring at her with a look of uncaring on his face, which was nothing new to Rin since he had always treated her that way.

"Well thank you, Rin. Thank you for thinking about Toshiru," said Tohru, who was now kneeling in front of the boy, drying up his hair now. She had still neglected to dry herself up and Rin could see that large drops of water were falling from her hair and clothes.

Rin didn't reply to Tohru's thanks and only went to her kitchen to start up the kettle for some tea and then go to her room to get out one of Haru's T-shirts for the boy. She knew if he stayed in those clothes, he was sure to get a cold. "You can stay till the rain storm ends, but don't think that you can spend the night here," she called out from her room, which was down the hall from the kitchen.

Within minutes she returned to find that they were all still standing. She looked at them peculiarly. "Well, aren't you going to sit?"

Yuki and Tohru looked at each other; Yuki shrugged and motioned for Tohru and Toshiru to sit. They did and then looked up at Rin uncertainly.

Rin rolled her eyes and handed Tohru the black T-shirt, telling Tohru to get her child out of the wet clothes and hang them in the bathroom so that they could dry a little. After giving those instructions, Rin left just as a loud whistle sounded from the kitchen. She took the kettle off the stove and poured some tea in four different cups and walked back to the living room. Tohru and the boy were just returning as well. Once they sat down, Rin handed the three of them a cup, keeping one for herself.

She then walked over to one of her arm chairs and sat stiffly in it, waiting for someone to say something.

Sure enough Tohru was the one to speak up, all cheerily and eager. "Ah, Isuzu, it's so good to see you. How have you been? Do you like the city?" she asked.

Rin looked at her blankly. For a moment, the old Rin wanted to come out and tell Tohru off for all the questions she was asking but she thought better of it. Tohru had been a ray of hope for Rin when she thought there was nothing to hope for, and besides, there really wasn't any harm in her questions.

Slowly, Rin's demeanor began to soften and she decided that this visit shouldn't have to turn out sour.

"It's good to see you too, Tohru. I've been doing well here in Tokyo. I love it here. There's always something to do," she said, very simply.

"Oh that's great. What is your occupation here, if you don't mind me asking," Tohru pressed on.

"I'm a fashion designer," Rin answered.

Tohru gasped. "Wow, that's very impressive. Congratulations," said Tohru, bowing her head slightly.

After the niceties were said, Rin thought it was time that she asked her questions. Like for one, why were they here in Tokyo, and why were they chasing after her?

Carefully she asked the first question, which Yuki answered, saying that he was here on business duty. Rin listened with little interest and then asked the second question. She was afraid of asking it but she had to know what sort of ideas they had in their head so far? And if they did know anything about the curing the curse, how did they figure it out? But she was afraid. If things didn't go as planned, who knew what would happen…

"Ah, you see, Rin, the reason why we were following you was because we have some questions to ask," said Yuki, eyeing the older woman with anticipation.

Rin knew she shouldn't have asked that question. She needed some way to get out of it and avoid it all together. She looked over to Tohru, with her son lying next to her. His eyes drooped, sleepily and she at once got an idea.

"Tohru, you can put him in the bedroom if he's falling asleep. It's the second door on your right," she said, completely ignoring Yuki's annoyed glare.

Tohru nodded thankfully, and gently picked up Toshiru, his eyes were already closed as she leaned his head against her damp shoulder. Rin couldn't help but think how cute Yuki and Tohru's son turned out to be. She watched as they left the living room, and then turned her attention back to Yuki.

"As I was saying, we have some questions dealing with a curse that had been put on Tohru. Do you know anything about it?" the grey haired man asked firmly. His eyes pierced into her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I don't know anything about that," she said, actually having no idea what he was talking about. But she could tell that Yuki believed that she was hiding something.

Just then Tohru returned and sat down next to Yuki, placing her hand in his.

"Rin, you can't lie to us. You must know something about the curse that Akito had placed on Tohru. The scar?" he pressed, seeming to hold on to Tohru's hand tighter.

Rin looked at him. What curse was he talking about? She hadn't been informed of this. And what was this about a scar? All she knew about was the prophecy.

"Yuki, I promise that I know nothing of a scar or a curse that was placed on Tohru," she said, with a stern face.

Yuki sighed labouredly. "Well if you don't know anything about the curse on Tohru then do you have any information on how _our_ curse was lifted? How we're able to hug people of the opposite sex now?"

At that, Rin's eyes went wide. This was the question she was supposed to be avoiding. "No," she stated rather coolly.

Yuki eyed her suspiciously. "Rin, if you do know something, then you really should tell us. I have a right to know. We've been looking for a cure to the curse this whole time. Are you really going to play me for a stupid fool?" He ranted in his calm, almost monotone voice. She could tell he was really getting frustrated now.

Rin sighed. She was running out of things to say and Yuki did have a right to know about the prophecy. It was a right that all of the Jyunishi should have.

"I do know something. But it won't help much," she said, finally giving into her thoughts. _If _he_ finds out, he's going to get upset with me. But who cares, it's almost over with anyway. _She thought carefully.

She watched Yuki and Tohru with tentative eyes, and then took a deep breath. "About four years ago-before you left, Tohru-I found out about a prophecy that was said to Shigure. Now I don't know how he came about it but here it is: _Distractions will confuse and hinder the spirit of thy leader, thus leading him into his own inevitable fate. Woe to those who seek love, for thy Divine loathes thee, and woe to thy God, for three shall be to blame for thy demise. If thy family 'tis not cautious, thou shall parish too, for thy leader 'tis malicious and cruel and plans to destroy the one that will bring back hope from thy own womb_," she finished softly and mysteriously.

Tohru and Yuki stayed still, absorbing in the information they had just been told. Their perplexed expressions told Rin that they really didn't understand the prophecy.

She slightly shook her head. The prophecy was fairly simple, and the answer was clear between the lines, yet she did have her own doubts. But who was she to say anything? She wasn't even supposed to tell them, let alone help them find out what it meant. This was just so that they wouldn't ask her anymore questions. That was it.

"What does it mean?" asked Tohru cautiously.

_Damn it!! Another question!_ Rin scolded in her head.

"I don't know. There are so many ways to interpret this that it's hard to be sure. But I do know one thing. This explains why Akito was always afraid of any of us having a lover. He must have known the prophecy for years," she thought aloud.

Yuki nodded at her words. "I agree with your viewpoint, Rin. That would greatly explain Akito's actions towards all of our relationships between the opposite sexes. But does that also mean that Akito destroyed himself by obsessing over us? Does that mean he ruined his own life? To me that part doesn't make sense," he said, placing a nervous hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Maybe it does, maybe it doesnt," said Rin, glancing out the window. The rain had subsided, and the glowing orange of the sun could be slightly seen through the now passing dark clouds.

Tohru glanced towards the window as well. She then turned to Yuki. "I suppose we should go now. The rain already stopped and maybe now we can get a taxi back to the hotel," she suggested, getting up from her seat.

Rin sighed in relief, grateful for Tohru's observation.

Yuki nodded and rose from his seat as well. "Thank you very much for your patience and consideration, Rin. You seemed to have helped us get on our way to figuring out all of this," said Yuki politely.

Rin looked at him. No hint of care in her eyes.

Tohru interrupted, placing the tea cup on the small table in front of them, and excusing herself to get Toshiru and his things. She quickly went off, leaving Rin and Yuki along once again. There was a thick silence that had settled upon the room. And for some reason, Rin could tell that there was something else on his mind.

Finally Yuki turned to Rin, who was still seated in the armchair. "How was it that you were able to get Shigure to tell you about the prophecy?" he asked curiously.

Rin stared at him vacantly and then suddenly, a fire lit in her eyes that not even Rin knew had ever been there. She smirked and then answered, "There are ways to get a dog to let his guard down."

Yuki stared at her with a perplexed expression and then after a second or two his face turned into utter disgust. "You didn't!" he hissed at her.

Rin only stared back at him; an almost angered look fell upon her.

"And what about Haru? I thought you loved him?" he questioned more, in the same undertone.

Rin glared coldly at the man in front of her and then in a flash rose from her chair to stand right in front of him. Her large, dark brown eyes bore into his with hate. "Haru will never find out. And I _do_ love him. I always will. That's why I did it. Now get out of my house. You have over done your welcome," she hissed back.

Yuki backed away, shaking his head just as Tohru entered the room with Toshiru still asleep in her arms. Tohru thanked Rin once again and promised to bring back Haru's T-shirt. Rin shrugged it off, telling her to keep it and then walked them out the door.

The moment they left, she felt the air lift, and she was finally able to breath. Who was Yuki to judge her for what she felt was a necessary to do in order to help break the curse? He had no right saying such things. He didn't know what she had to do, what she had to sacrifice in order for all of them to be rid of that horrible curse! He didn't know anything. And besides, it wasn't like she did it because she wanted to.

_I did it because I love Haru…nothing less._

Just as she thought that, a sharp pain shuddered through her body, making her fall to the ground, and the next thing she knew, she was blacking out.

* * *

**_heh, so there it was. i hope i did Rin ok, i wasn't exactly sure on how she acts since i just recently read a manga with her in it, but i tried. hmm...ha, and i bet you all are thinking "here she goes again with those damn cliffhangers!!" but i promise this one should be worth it. well that's if you want it. the next chap will show the dark side of Shigure, and what Rin had to sacrifice. hehe, can anyone say lemon? eh, well that's if you all really really want it to happen. Let me know!! i really want to do this pairing but if i have too many objections i might end up not doing it so choose wisely! ok well thanks everyone for reading and i'll be posting sooner than last time! i hope :S take care, bye bye_**

**_Elie_**


	15. Rin's Sacrifice

Hey All!!! I'm back in business!! I'm so very sorry for the really long wait. I just started college a couple of months ago and it's been very hectic since then. But at least I finally finished this chapter (after about seven months eek). Anyway, just as a warning, this chap is going to be very graphic and sexual so yeah, if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait till next time. For those of you who've been waiting for Rin/Shigure smut then here it is!!! Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 15. Rin's Sacrifice

_She arrived at __Shigure's__ place, determined to find out something. She had already been through this before though, and every time brought her disappointment. But in her heart, she knew today would be different, it just had to be. _

_The door was unlocked so she went in, not even bothering to knock. It was dark inside, dusk had already taken over, and she wondered where everyone was at the moment. She assumed that Yuki, __Kyo__, and __Tohru__ should have been home by now._

_Pushing them from her mind, she continued to search the house, making sure that no one was around; finally, she headed to the downstairs hallway where a small ray of light peeked through the bottom of the door. She walked towards the it; the distinct noise of typing could be heard on the other side. Her steps were nowhere near discreet and she wondered why __Shigure__ hadn't bothered to check who was home. When she finally reached the door, the typing had stopped; and a loud sigh could be heard from the other side._

_She held her breath, getting ready to storm into the room. But before she even had a chance to proceed, a voice sounded from the other end._

_"Come in, __Rin__," said __Shigure's__ knowing, yet muffled voice from the other side of the door._

_She sighed in defeat, and opened the door; it creaked loudly as it slid open. __Shigure__ was sitting on his armchair, facing away from the computer that he had been working on. He stared at her with a curious look._

_"What brings you here, __Rin__?" he asked in his usual good-natured tone. _

_This had somewhat become a ritual with them. Every now and then, __Rin__ would show up, literally begging for any sort of information about the curse. And every time she was turned away, along with her offer. _

_This time, there was a certain look in __Shigure's__ eyes. It gave her shivers as he watched her. But it was this look that also gave her a sense of hope. Maybe this time he'll tell me something… She thought, but hope really was a thing of the past._

_"Where is everyone?" she asked coolly. She knew that if her plan was to work, she needed to make sure that no one would be around to witness any of it. _

_Shigure__ paused for a moment and then soon answered__. "They're out on a class trip. They won't be home until tomorrow afternoon," he said, looking at her with a peculiar interest. _

_Composing herself, __Rin__ continued with her first intentions. "I heard that you have some information that I need," she said, hinting seduction in her edgy voice._

_He raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked. "News travels fast at __Sohma__ place. Was it __Hari__ who told you?" he asked, his voice too hinted on the brim of seduction._

_"I guess you could say that. So, it's true then? You do know something," she replied, slowly leaving the doorway. _

_She now stood before him, a determined look on her drop-dead gorgeous face. _

_"I do. But it will come at a price," he said, his eyes now held a fire in them as they roamed over her body. _

_She knew she had the advantage now. How could he resist her? Plus, he was asking for a price. A price that she was all too willing to give if it meant that she would be getting one step closer to finding the cure to the __ Jyunishi curse._

_Carefully she bent herself towards him, resting her hands on the computer desk behind him, confining his body between her and the chair. She then leaned over to the side of his face, __her lips grazing over his right ear. She breathed out and she noticed a shiver that went all throughout his body. "What's the price?" she asked softly, making another shudder run though him. _

_"What you've been offering for some time now," he replied, now grazing his lips over her ear. He nuzzled her neck, nipping at the base with his teeth. Her long raven black hair fell upon his face as he moved his mouth on her skin._

_"It's yours," she gasped out. _

_Shigure__ let out a low chuckle. It echoed through the room, making something deep within __Rin__ jolt. "Good. But I have to have it the way I want," he said darkly. _

_Rin__ nodded in agreement, just as a smirk crept over the dog's face. "And you don't get the answer until we're done," he added. _

_"Fine, just do what you want," she replied, more roughly than she intended. She was getting impatient with him, she hated games._

_At that, a low growl emitted from deep within __Shigure's__ throat, and suddenly a pair of hands roughly grabbed onto her waist, his lips crashing onto hers, nearly bruising her mouth. _

_His hands eagerly roamed over her body, squeezing her breasts and her ass. She refused to hold onto him though, keeping her own hands firmly on the computer desk behind him as she hovered above him. His tongue soon probed through her mouth and she easy allowed him access. _

_He was a good kisser, that she knew from preveous times of visiting him, but the whole time that he kissed and touched her, the only thing she could think about was _Haru.

Don't think about him right now…this is his for him. You're doing this for him_. She chided herself. But after a few minutes, it started to become unbearable for her to continue. All she wanted was __Haru__ in her arms, and not this…this _dog

Haru…

_They kissed, or at least he kissed her, and when he noticed that she was being a little reluctant he pulled away harsh and quickly._

_"If you don't really want this, then don't bother trying. But just know that I won't be the one not enjoying it," he said severely. __"Because I rather like this."_

_He looked at her expectantly, knowing that she wouldn't give up on her determination to find out about whatever he knew._

_Beaten by her thoughts, she quickly lessened the gap between them and continued to kiss him. Before she knew it, his hands were all over her again, one of them was now thumbing the edge of her tiny black shirt that she had on, while the other caressed her neck and the top of her full breasts. The hand that had been on her breasts then retreated and landed on the bottom of her black, tight lacy blouse. For a while it rested there, and then began to snake its way underneath the cloth and onto the cup of her bra. He squeezed the mound, making the nipple instantly react to the stimulation. _

_She arched herself toward him, her body begged for more. His mouth sneered against hers. He kissed her neck and down to the exposed skin below that, licking and sucking. Almost unnoticeably, his other hand edged its way under the blouse to join its companion and before she knew it, her chemise and bra were pushed up to expose her creamy pale breasts. Rin__ gasped out in surprise as she suddenly felt the warmth of __Shigure's__ mouth meet her __bosom impatiently. He sucked and nibbled, making her wither above him. Her arms had now begun to lock up on her, and she was quickly finding it hard to stable herself in this position. _

_As if knowing that her body would give up soon, __Shigure__ took hold of her by the waist, flipped her around, and pushed her onto the chair. She was then caught by a wave of rough kisses. Instinctively, her hands reached out for him, grabbing onto the middle of his __yukata__ to pull him closer; she then reached her arms around him to jerk at the obi from behind. In a few quick seconds the tie came loose, and the __yukata__ opened, revealing his bare chest. _

_She looked up at him hungrily, and began to kiss his naked chest. The kisses were reaching lower and lower before his hand went to her hair and pulled her up. He wasn't being rough, but just the fact that he was tugging her upwards by her hair angered __Rin__ making her brown orbs flash threateningly at him. _

_He pulled her up off the chair until she was standing before him, their eyes locked, and she could see the eagerness in his gaze. Suddenly she felt one of his hands go to the edge of her short skirt and in a second, his eyes darkened as his finger moved aside her damp underwear to slide into her. _

_She closed her eyes as he caressed and probed her. His other hand reached for a breast while he lowered his head to play with the other. He was doing such a good job at everything that she felt her knees go weak once again and she knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. _

_Her breath was beginning to shorten, and she could feel beads of sweat run down her skin. Soon her body began to spasm, arching this way and that, and just as she was about to release, __Shigure's__ hand left her folds, and his mouth and hands abandoned her breasts. She was left with an angered and frustrated feeling, and for a split moment she saw the evil satisfaction on his face before he quickly picked her up and reached behind her to thrashed the armchair aside. _

_She jumped in surprise, unsure as to what had gotten into him. Was he going to beat her? She asked herself with fright. Was this one of his sadistic games? _

_But her questions where soon answered when he rapidly turned her around, and threw her over the rim of the desk next to where his computer sat. His hands went to her neck and he gathered up her long hair to brush it to the other side, exposing the left side of her face and neck to him. He then nestled his face into the exposed nook, and then gently whispered into her ear. "Spread your legs," he said, and she immediately obeyed. _

_She stayed flush against the edge of the computer desk while __Shigure__ fumbled to get rid of the rest of his clothes. Her heart sped rapidly with anticipation. _For you Harumy love_, she thought. Soon __Shigure's__ cock was up against her wet opening, teasing her with the tip of it. She moaned out eagerly, yet he only teased her more. The next few seconds were a blur as he pushed his member deep within her, filling in the depths of her body. _

_The hot feel of __Shigure__ inside her was frightening and exciting at the same time. __Haru__ had been the only other man to be in her and to have such a different body against her own was a thrilling experience, despite herself. __Shigure__ was rough and demanding, very much unlike __Haru__, who treated __Rin__ as if she was a glass doll: frail and precious and loved. _

_His thrusts were slow at first, but with each second they grew faster and stronger. __Rin__ could feel him throbbing inside her and moaned out in pleasure. His hand reached around to __fondle her breasts while his lips sucked and nipped at her neck. Everything was beginning to blur even more as __Rin__ got closer and closer to orgasm. Her body trembled with every push __Shigure__ gave. She didn't know how much longer it would take before she would come. _

_ "So you want to know how to break the __Jyunishi__ curse?" __Shigure__ asked against her ear. _

_"Uh huh," was all she could answer. _

_"All I know is the prophecy," he replied, shortly; his motions made his breathing rapid and unsteady. _

_"W-what is the p-prophecy?" she asked eagerly, just as __Shigure__ thrust into her harder and deeper. _

_"I won't tell you until you're screaming out my name," he then whispered. Suddenly, he bucked into her again, with much more force. _

_She gasped out. _

_He pushed into her with more intensity until their bodies bucked against one another. The heat and sweat against their hot naked bodies intoxicated __Rin__. Before she knew it her body was ready to give out, making her scream out in bliss. _

_The sound of her screams filled the room, echoing all throughout the empty house. __Shigure's__ screams followed hers just as both of them came with a final thrust; their bodies collapsing to the floor shortly after. _

_For a moment they stayed on the floor, __Shigure__ still deep within her, throbbing. She closed her eyes, taking in the feel of the after sex. She was exhausted and only wanted to fall asleep but her thoughts were brought back to __Shigure__. What was this curse he spoke of?_

_Almost as if reading her mind, __Shigure__ leaned against her shoulder and whispered the prophecy as promised. _

_When he was finished he gently slid out of her and got up from the floor.__"You should get __dressed__," he said as he pulled on his robe, leaving it open. He was walking towards the door to leave but soon turned to look at her. She was trying to gather her pieces of clothing that were strewn all across the floor, but feeling the prickly sense of being watched, she looked up._

_Shigure's eyes held a satisfaction, but not that of a man who was content after having sex. It was more of a look that told her that a plan had just been fulfilled and she had just walked right into it. _

_They held each other's eerie gaze, both knowing that each had their own agenda to accomplish. "By the way __Rin__, don't ever tell anyone about this, because if you do, I'll know instantly," he said with a scary calmness that made chills run down her now semi-naked body. She nodded, promising never to tell before she could even argue with him. He then said a nonchalant good bye and left the room, leaving her alone in the room like some used up toy. But she could care less. She got what she was after and that was all that mattered._

* * *

When Rin awoke, she found herself lying on the couch with a wet towel over her forehead. _Haru__ must be home_, she thought as she sat up on the couch. She could hear rummaging in the kitchenette and the smell of freshly brewed tea. Within seconds, Haru showed up with a tray containing a cup of tea, two pills, a glass of water, and a slice of cake. His eyes brightened at seeing her awake, and she smiled wearily as he sat beside her. 

"Are you ok?" he asked as he set down the tray on the living room table.

"I'm fine," she said, but not very convincingly. "I must have just had one of my spells. It's really nothing to worry about."

"I assumed that much after I found you on the floor," he replied, taking the two pills and glass of water, passing them to her. She lifted her hand to push them away and looked up at him.

"I already took them this morning. I think I just didn't eat right today," she said softly, but she knew it wasn't the case. The pills she took were to help with her dizzy spells and fainting and they worked fairly well. What happened today was something completely different. The pain she experienced before fainting was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It went to the core of her body and sent off shock waves. Suddenly it hit her. _Shigure__ must know that I told them by now. _

Haru looked at her curiously, seeing a flash of realization hit Rin's eyes. But just as soon as it had arrived, it was gone. Ignoring it, he set down the items on the tray once again. He then picked up the cake and handed it to her. This was something she took willingly because she knew her blood sugar was low and needed something to stop herself from shaking. She took a couple of bites and placed the plate on her lap.

"So are you sure you're ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him for a moment and then nodded, letting him know she was fine. After a few minutes he decided to go back to the kitchenette, it was his turn to cook. But just before he got up from the couch, Rin lifted her hand to grab hold of him. He looked down at her strangely.

"Something wrong, Rin?"

She paused for a while, and then speaking very slowly she answered him. "Yuki and Tohru were here and they had questions about the curse."

At that, Haru sat down, and thus began Rin's story of the day.

* * *

YAY!!! so there it was!!! Smutty Rin/Shigure chapter!!! well hope it satisfied most of you. now i'm not going to promise anything about the next chap but it should be out sooner...hopefully! ok well send me some reviews please and thanks for being so patient!!! 


End file.
